Atlas: The Titanic Hero!
by Greed720
Summary: Izuku had a Quirk, but it was one that neither he, nor anyone else, ever expected. Neither was the way he manifested it, anything like he thought it would be. It was not a day of excitement like it should have been, but night of terror instead. Cover picture by: Murr34Hurr/ @theartofgaf (Instagram)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yep, so here I am again with a new story. I know I shouldn't, but once a story grips you it is hard to let it go, not until you've written down the idea and tested it out. Which is exactly what happened here. Originally I started off updating my Naruto/ My Hero Academia story, The Asura, then one thing led to another and here I am with a nice tester chapter that I can use to experiment with a new idea.**

**With that in mind I hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure what people will think but I would love to hear some feedback, positive or negative. **

**So here is it, the first chapter of my new story 'Atlas: The Titanic Hero' It's a working title, so I would love some thoughts on the title too if possible?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**The cover picture for this story was done by: Murr34Hurr/ theartofgaf (Instagram)**

**( - )**

**Chapter 1**

**( - )**

"Get out of my way, stupid Deku!" Katsuki Bakugo shouted, shoving the younger, shorter, green haired kid in front of him onto the floor.

"Kacchan!" Deku, or rather Izuku Midoriya, cried out, his eyes watering as he looked up at the spikey blonde haired, red eyed boy above him.

The two of them had been friends of sorts once.

Or rather Izuku had been a member of Katsuki's entourage, following him around with the rest of his hanger-on's, watching in awe as Katsuki's showed off his powerful, flashy Quirk every chance he got.

And it was a pretty cool Quirk too, Katsuki's sweat was explosive or something, and he could ignite it at will. It was a flashy Quirk, and already the teachers at the local school they went too had earmarked him for greatness.

Perhaps even more impressive than his Quirk though, was the fact that the blonde had only discovered what is Quirk was the other year, a few weeks after he turned four. But despite that he was already showing a startling amount of control over it.

A genius. That is what the teachers and many of the student's at school had started calling him, and understandably considering his age, it had started to go to his head.

"Stop snivelling you useless Deku!" The five year old Katsuki Bakugo snapped, kicking at green haired kid at his feet, even as the rest of their group, all of whom had already discovered their own Quirks, dutifully laughed along.

"Stop it Kacchan! " Izuku cried out, struggling to his feet, even as his childish face twisted into an expression of pain, embarrassment and juvenile anger.

Izuku was the only member of their group who had not discovered their Quirk yet, and already the others had started bullying him because of this, even the kid who had only discovered his Quirk, which allowed him to extend his fingers, just the other month.

"No, you stop following me Deku! If you've not got a Quirk, then you're not my friend!" Katsuki replied, his own face contorting into a look of childish fury, even as he raised his right hand and pointed it at  
Izuku, small sparks erupting off of his palm threateningly as he did so.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out, tears beginning to fall from his eyes now, as his best friend, the kid he had known pretty much from birth, glared hatefully down at him.

"Go away, Deku, and stop following me!" Katsuki spat back, shoving Izuku over again and sending him falling onto his bum.

From beside Katsuki another one of Izuku's 'friends' got in on the action and kicked some dirt at him, his slightly chubby face twisting up into a mean smile as he and several of the others all started guffawing and laughing at Izuku, even as he rubbed the dirt out of his teary eyes.

"Come on let's go." Katsuki called out, looking away from his useless former friend as he did so, before he started walking back to the playground, his troupe of fellow five year old friends following along after him. All of them laughing and playing around with their multitude of Quirks, and none of them bothering to look back.

Snivelling as he watched his friends walk away, Izuku pushed himself off of the ground and ran away. His white shirt and green shorts were all dirty now, his nose was snotty, his eyes were red, and his cheeks were stained with tears.

He was a mess and he knew it.

More than that though, he knew that if he tried to join in with Kacchan and the others, that they would all mock him and bully more than ever if they saw him looking this pathetic.

Running through the gates of the park, Izuku kept his head down as he ran towards the apartment building his little family lived in, ignoring the stares and odd looks he received from those he passed as he ran up the stairs and towards his top floor apartment.

**( - )**

**(Later that evening)**

"I really wish you would tell me what happened to get you so upset honey." Inko Midoriya, a tall slim, dark, green haired woman, and Izuku's mother, said softly as she carefully cleaned the bloody scrape on her son's knee.

"It's nothing." Izuku replied churlishly, looking away from his mother's caring gaze and over to where his father was sat reading a paper as he did so.

"Don't keep it all bottled up honey, it's not healthy." Inko pushed, putting down the wet cloth she had been using to clean the cut as she instead went to grab a plaster out of her first aid box.

"I said it's nothing!" Izuku snapped, his voice as sharp as a five year old child's could be.

Which was apparently still enough to take his caring, loving mother aback, especially since Izuku was normally such a sweet and kind little boy.

"Izuku!" Inko cried out, not hurt or offended by his words, but rather worried about what could have happened to get her son acting like this.

Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku's father however, was another story.

The man had always been a short tempered man. However the years of mockery he had received due to his weak Quirk, and the less than stellar life he had ended up having after bombing out of one of the regional Hero Academies in his youth, had all made him into an even harder, bitterer man.

The fact that his son, Izuku, was probably Quirkless had only made him meaner and more aggressive. Kid's usually showed whether they had a Quirk or not before they were five, Izuku was over five now, and already Inko had suggested taking him to a doctors to see if there was something wrong.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Hisashi snapped, slamming his paper down on the table in anger, small wisps of smoke trailing out of his mouth as he glared at his son, his cold, dark eyes making the boy flinch, even as an intimidating red glow seemed to form in the back of his throat as he started using his fire breathing Quirk.

"S-sorry d-dad…" Izuku muttered, looking down straight away, his heart thundering in his little chest as he saw his father's intimidating display, and saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

His father was not usually a violent, or at least not to Izuku. But he would shout, and yell a lot, and occasionally, when he was really angry, lash out at his wife, Inko, in anger.

"Hisashi stop it, you're scaring him!" Inko shot back, her usually kind face furrowing into a frown as she stood up and scowled at her husband.

"And you're mollycoddling him too much!" Hisashi snapped, standing up now, his temper getting even worse when he saw his less than dutiful and obedient wife not only standing up to him, but also talking back.

"He's our son, and he's five! Of course I am going to look after him!" Inko snapped, pushing the scared looking Izuku behind her now, even as her husband began to advance on her, the glow emanating from his mouth getting all the more intense with every step.

"He's your son, he's not mine! As if I would ever father a Quirkless freak like that!" Hisashi snapped, his anger getting the best of him now as the situation quickly started to escalate.

Hearing his father's words Izuku looked down at the floor in shame, tears beginning to fall and his whole body beginning to shake.

Inko though had a different reaction with a flash of anger she slapped her husband across the face. Her protective motherly fury overtaking the fear that usually filled her when her husband got worked up like this.

"How dare you!" She snapped, her hand stinging even as she knocked her husband's head to the side, a burst of fire spewing out of his mouth and striking some nearby curtains, setting them ablaze.

Ignoring the fire though, Hisashi's eyes instead flash with rage as he turned back and struck his wife, his hand sounding out loud as he hit her across the face as hard as he could and sent her falling backwards, only for her head to hit a nearby coffee table with a dull crack.

"M-mum!" Izuku cried out in horror, running to his mother's side in shock and fear, not noticing as he did so that the cut on his knee had rapidly started to heal.

"Ah shit!" Hisashi cursed, not paying attention to his motionless wife as he instead looked at the burning curtain, a scowl on his face as he quickly and efficiently pulled them down off of the rail and started stamping on them, quickly trying to put them out.

Izuku though didn't pay attention to his father's obscenities, instead he continued to cry and tearfully shake his mother's still form, his tear filled eyes soon noticing the blood pooling around her head and staining the carpet, even as his childish mind also clocked onto how she wasn't moving anymore, or breathing.

"Oi you! Make yourself useful for once in your damned life and get some water from the kitchen!" Hisashi snapped, even as he continued to stamp on the still smouldering curtains, his dark eyes snapping over to his son and motionless wife as he did so.

Only for the elder Midoriya to freeze as his eyes locked onto his son.  
Izuku's face was twisted into an expression of rage and fury, a look that was so alien to his cowardly son's face that just the sight of it made his heart skip a beat.

"I-Izuku!" Hisashi said in shock, a shiver of fear travelling down his spine as he saw his son's head snap around to look at him.

Izuku's green eyes were practically glowing, and steam was now visibly starting to flow off of his body, the heat now coming off of him causing the air around him to ripple, even as the boy's face continued to contort into an inhuman mask of absolute fury.

"Izu… " Hisashi began, swallowing back his nerves as those glowing green eyes bored into him.

Only for him to be interrupted before he could say any by his son letting loose a roar of fury, after which his world went dark as the air around him exploded with heat and he found himself crushed to death against the wall of his apartment, his ribcage shattering, his skull cracking, and his organs all being pulverised in a single instant.

**( - )**

**(Outside of the Apartment)**

Outside of the apartment, all of those present, either in the streets or in their own homes, instantly heard the deafening scream of fury, even as the eyes of those on the streets shot towards the source of the sound.

As they did so however, fresh screams and cries of horror began to sound out from the streets as those below caught sight of the colossal, twenty metre tall giant that stood steaming on the top floor of the apartment building, rubble and scraps of stone raining down all around it, even as the titan spread his massive, human like arms wide and let loose another inhuman bellow of rage.

The greenish black hair that covered its massive head shifting slightly to the side as it leant its head back, its giant maw opening as it released its cry of rage to the world at large, revealing as it did so a set of glowing, phosphorous green eyes.

Moments later the apartment building the creatures was standing on collapsed, the giant monster's weight proving far too much for the structure below it, even as it crashed through the four apartments below it, the building around it exploding outwards as it did so.

As this happened, the people on the street, and those within their homes, turned and ran. Those on the streets sprinting as far away from this monstrous Villain, for what else could it be, as possible.

The calmer amongst them calling for the police or for a Pro Hero as they ran, alerting all and sundry to the presence of the Villain as fast as they could so that they could get the help they needed.

Even so, despite the quick response some were not able to run far enough as with another roar of rage the gigantic, titan tore through the remnants of the apartment building around it and started to rampage through the city district, crashing through any buildings that got in its way, and crushing people and cars under foot as it lashed out in bestial fury at anything that got in its way.

As the creature went on its rampage; screams and shouts of terror and fear soon filled the streets, mixing in with the sounds of buildings being destroyed, sirens sounding out in the distance, and the creature's own deafening roars and screams of fury.

By the time the sun rose the next day, and the Pro Heroes, led by All Might himself, finally managed to put the monster down; three hundred and sixty four people had lost their lives, including three Pro  
Heroes. Hundreds more, both civilians and heroes both had been injured, and thousands were left homeless.

The events of that night, known to many as 'The Night of Great Loss' quickly went down in the history books, and became infamous, both because of the sheer amount of damage and death that had been caused before the heroes could stop the titanic creature, and because the culprit turned out to be a five year old child, Izuku Midoirya.

**( - )**

**(Ten Years Later)**

There was a calm expression on the small, mouse like beings face as he walked through the clean, clinical looking, white halls of Asphodel, a facility that had been specifically created for the containment, punishment and rehabilitation of under sixteen year old Quirk users.

This place was commonly referred to as the younger brother of the maximum security jail, Tartarus. A bigger and far more secure and secret facility, within which the most powerful and terrible Villains in society were kept.

That said not all of those who were contained within the Asphodel, were juvenile criminals or Villains.

After all, although there were many in the facility who did fit this description, with some of those that were being kept in Asphodel, were only being kept there until they turned seventeen and were eligible to be sent to Tartarus, that did not mean all of the two hundred and fifteen inmates were criminals.

No, not all fit within that category. After all there were some inmates in the highly secure facility who were being only kept here for their own good. These children were criminals, instead they were the victims, the victims of their own Quirks.

Any of these young people had been born blessed, or cursed, depending on your interpretation, with having an exceptionally powerful, and yet completely uncontrollable Quirk. So much so that they were a danger to themselves, or to others.

In a world where everyone had superpowers, most of which tended to manifest in early childhood, incidents did occasionally occur, where a child, through no fault of their own, awoke their Quirk, or lost control of their Quirk, and because of this hurt or killed people, or destroyed the area around them.

These events didn't happen often, but they did happen. For example one of the children kept in Asphodel, an eight year old girl that had only been brought into the facility early this year, had lost control of her suspected wind controlling Quirk whilst she was in class at school. The teacher and twenty five children had all suffocated to death when the girl had accidentally sucked all the oxygen out of the air around her.

When these events did happen the government often tried to hush them up or manipulate the facts in the media, whilst the child in question was taken off to a facility like Asphodel where they could be taught control and restraint, and where, if all else fails, they could be permanently contained.

These children, sixteen and under, were all kept in the deepest level of Asphodel, in the most secure part of the facility, where they were educated, and taught control, all while being constantly watched and monitored.

Currently there were sixteen such cases in the Asphodel, and one of those cases was who Nezu was here to see.

Continuing down the hallway, Nezu, the Principal of U.A. High, one of the country's premier Hero Academies, and his companion, a tall, skeletal man with long, lank blonde hair and tired looking blue eyes, soon came to a stop in front of a set of large metal doors.

"Hello." Nezu called out, in his soft and high pitched voice. The small, mouse like being, a literal animal that had had the luck to be born with an Intelligence Quirk, reaching out and knocking on the metal door as he did so.

"Erm Principal Nezu, they do know you're coming right?" The blonde man, Toshinori Yagi, asked softly as he looked down at the diminutive headmaster, his voice coming out a little hoarse as if he were trying to hold back a cough.

"Yes, yes, they sent the invite and I agreed to come." Nezu nodded, his voice still pleasant as the little mouse like being took a step back, smoothing down his smart, noticeably scaled down, suit as he did so, after which he then waved at a camera overhead. "Hello, I am here!"

The blonde man, Toshinori, sent Nezu a wry sideways glance as he did this.

A few moments later though, before either of them could say another word, the metal doors opened with a dull hiss, even as a tall, thin, rangy looking man stepped out.

The man in question looking to be in his sixties, and wearing a dark suit and tie, over the top of which he wore a clean, white lab coat.

"Principal Nezu, I presume?" The older man spoke, his voice dry, yet kindly as he smiled down at the Principal, his smile widening slightly when Nezu nodded. "Good, good, sorry about the wait. They did buzz down from above and tell me you had arrived and were heading down here, but I'm afraid I thought I had more time before you would arrive. You see we don't really get very many visitors down here on the lowest floor I am afraid."

"Oh it's fine, Doctor Nakamura, no problem at all." Nezu replied with a nod and a smile, reading the man's name off of his lanyard.

"Yes fine," Toshinori nodded, the blonde man adjusting his yellow suit awkwardly as he noticed the Doctor looking at him now. "I'm Toshinori Yagi, I'm also from U.A."

"Pleasure," Nakamura nodded with a smile, before he gestured for the two of them to follow him. "Well come in, come in, I'm know that he's quite excited to meet you Principal Nezu."

With that said the three men entered the corridor behind the metal doors, even as they hissed closed behind them. Neither of the three looking back as they instead continued down the long, white corridor, the three of them occasionally passing by a large blanked out window and an electronic door as they walked.

Looking over at one of the doors they passed, Toshinori, noticed that the door in question had the words 'Cell 6' on it.

The doors they were passing were each containment cells, and the windows, they were electronic one way windows through which, when turned on, the occupants of the cell could be monitored directly.

"So I have to say I am surprised you agreed to come, Principal Nezu. I'll be honest, when he first made his plans known I did have some doubts as to whether any Hero Academies would accept him, let alone the most prestigious one of all, U.A." Nakamura suddenly said, making polite conversation as they continued down the hall, the three of them occasionally passing an armed guard as they did so.

"Yes, well I will admit, I was a bit leery at first. But his application to the school was good, his educational result were stellar, and the power he possesses is unquestionable. Most of all though I was impressed by his commitment to being a Hero, and his desire to make amends for his passed deeds, even when those deeds were not entirely his fault."  
Nezu replied cheerfully, not revealing as he did so just how leery he truly was about allowing the applicant in question to try out for U.A.

Already he had had to argue the case with the school's board of governors, its many sponsors and alumni, and with the government in general. All of whom, all though not directly opposed to the boy, were still nervous and wary about letting such an individual into the school; both due to the danger he posed because of the potential reputational damage the school might suffer if something went wrong.

Still all parties had eventually agreed that the boy be allowed to at least try out, after all he fit all the requirements, and his situation was not truly unique. Already there had been other recruits from Asphodel to attend U.A., those that had not been able to control their Quirk when they were younger but who, despite this, had still managed to graduate from U.A. and become Pro Heroes. The Number Two Hero, Endeavour, was just one example, as too was the U.A. teacher, and Rescue Hero, Thirteen.

"I'm glad," Nakamura nodded, coming to a stop for a moment as he did so, before he looked to the two men. "He's a good lad. A bit unyielding at times and very committed to his goals, but a decent, strong heart kid all the same. Sure he had a rough start to life, but without a doubt he has the heart and soul of a Hero, and the potential to be the best there ever was!"

"You sound like you're quite attached to him?" Toshinori muttered, cocking an eyebrow at the Doctor as he did so.

"My relationship with him is strictly professional, but I can't deny that I'm not at least a little bit fond of him. He's been under my care for ten years now, it's difficult to not grow a little attached after that amount of time." Nakamura shrugged, continuing to walk as he did so.

"And during those ten years he's gained complete control of his Quirk?" Nezu question.

"As I already made clear in my letter of recommendation, yes," Nakamura replied dryly, his lip quirking upwards in amusement at the question. "He gained complete control of his Quirk five years ago, and has spent the last five years honing his control and developing it. It wouldn't be a lie to say that he probably has more control over his Quirk then most of the other kids his age have, even those who are also going to take the test next month."

With that said Nakamura came to a stop in front of the window to 'Cell 2', and activated the window using a panel that was just next to the door, revealing the interior of the cell as he did so.

"Izuku Midoriya." Nakamura said, a slight smile on his face as the teen in question became visible along with his room, both Nezu and Toshinori standing beside him and leaning forward in interest as they and the Doctor looked in at the prospective U.A. student inside.

The room in question was quite spartan, there was a neatly made bed in one corner of the room, and a small bookcase in the other, two rows of what looked like journals or hand written notebooks noticeably filling the shelves.

Next to the bookcase there was also chair and desk, on top of which a computer sat, with there being a U.A. themed calendar pinned to the wall above the computer.

On the other side of the room was the occupant, Izuku Midoriya.  
The fifteen year old had short, cropped, blackish green hair, pale skin, and startlingly green eyes. He was also presently shirtless, and wearing nothing but a pair of sport's shorts as he danced backwards and forwards hitting the only other thing in the room, a large, swinging punching bag that hung just in front of the window that the three men were looking through.

From where he was stood Toshinori had to admit the boy's boxing form was all but perfect, his every blow swift, but striking with brutal strength and startling accuracy as he repeatedly struck the reinforced pad in front of him.

Just from looking at the teen, it was obvious that he was very fit. Midoriya had a noticeably very muscled, and heavily built frame, which even from where they were stood, could be seen to be glistening with a thin film of sweat as he landed blow after blow on the bag, without pause.

"His Quirk, Titan, allows him to grow to over thirty metres tall, and gives him super strength, rapid cellular regeneration, and an odd ability to harden different parts of his body at will. As far as we can tell, he can make upwards of ten percent of his body diamond hard at will. So far we've also tested his strength and found that, when he takes his Titan form, he can dead lift fifty tonnes. In his normal human form though when we tested him, we found that he could only lift five tonnes. Similarly when he is in his Titan form he can regrow an entire hand in five seconds. In his human form, after extensive preparation and with his consent, we found that it took him nearly fifty seconds to regenerate his hand." Nakamura rattled off, choosing his words carefully as he did so.

"You experimented on him?" Nezu asked sharply, his beady black eyes gleaming with a sudden ferocity as he looked up at the Doctor.

"Not at all, after he gained control of his Titan form, we gave him opportunities to push the limits of his Quirk, and he took them. All of the testing was done in a controlled way and was heavily supervised, and all done at his own insistence." Nakamura replied just as sharply.

Nezu narrowed his eyes at that, but eventually nodded and looked back to the boy, allowing the Doctor to continue his explanation.

"We also found that his ability to harden his body was affected too. When in his Titan form he could make his fists as hard as diamonds. In his human form however they were only as hard as steel. From what we have managed to work out, in his base, human form, his abilities are a tenth as strong as they are when he is in his Titan Form ." Nakamura continued, his eyes gleaming with fascination as he watched Izuku's fist suddenly go a silvery blue colour, even as he lashed out with a rapid combination of punches, battering the reinforced punching bag this way and that.

"That's still incredible, it's almost like he has three Quirks in one!" Toshinori muttered, glancing sideways at Nezu as he did so.

"Almost." Nezu muttered, watching Izuku carefully, as he continued to punch the pad, apparently oblivious to the three people watching him through the one way window as he continued training and refining his abilities.

"Yes, he is a bit of a special case." Nakamura nodded, a smirk on his face as he too watched Izuku train. "Where a child usually develops one or other of his parents Quirks, or both if they are lucky, or some new evolved Quirk which combines the two. Izuku's Quirk is a brand new one. His mother had a minor Telekinetic Quirk, and his father could breathe fire. Izuku though, his Quirk is something completely different, a brand new mutation, a miraculous anomaly!"

"It is incredibly rare, but is it not exactly unheard of for a child to develop a Quirk completely unrelated to their parents' Quirks you know." Toshinori replied, a slight frown on his face as he went back to watch Midoriya, his brow furrowing and his shining with suspicion and caution as he watched the boy train.

"True," Nakamura allowed, before he grinned even wider. "But Izuku is different. He is unique!"

"Hmm," Nezu muttered, sending the Doctor a sideways look as he did so.

"Yes, when he takes the entrance exam to U.A. he is going to show the world just how special he is." Nakamura nodded enthusiastically.

"And you're fine with him leaving your facility, never to return?" Nezu asked curiously.

"He was eligible for release five years ago when he proved to the parole board that he could control his Quirk." Nakamura shot back.  
"But he chose to remain here at the time, honing his Quirk and preparing for U.A. You ask 'if I'm fine letting him go?' Well it's not up to me, it's up to him. Sure I will miss him, but if he thinks that it is time for him to leave the nest and spread his wings, then that is that."

Nezu nodded at that, a slight smile on his face as he looked back at the boy, even as he continued to dedicatedly punch his punching bag. The kid had a huge amount of potential.

"Truly he'll be the next All Might!" Nakamura muttered under his breath, his lips curling into a proud smile at the thought of his kid, the kid he had practically raised, becoming the next Number One Hero.

Toshinori however frowned worriedly as he saw the intense expression on Midoriya's face, his mind flashing back to ten years ago and the fury and destruction that this very same boy had reaped back then. Even now he could hear he screams of the dying, the burning heat that radiated off of Midoriya in his Titan form, and the boy's bellow of fury.

Was it truly a good idea to let the Titan, a walking catastrophe, come to U.A.?

**( - )**

**AN: So what do you all think? Was it mysterious enough to entice you? Did you enjoy it?**

**I will admit I got the idea for Asphodel after reading up on a certain villain's backstory, and it led me to think that surely, in a world where 80% of people have powers, powers which could be literally anything, surely some of those powers will be horrifically dangerous and uncontrollable. Either way I had the idea and here we are.**

**As for his Quirk, well clearly it is based off of the popular anime/ manga series, Attack on Titan. It's also something that interested me, after all I like the idea of purely strength and one and one type fighting, as more often than not fights with elements of telekinesis and stuff can get a little dry at time. But with close combat, I somehow find it more visceral and exciting to write.**

**Other than that I quite liked the idea of having Izuku as not a villain, but still someone with a dark past that will follow him, and that will effect him. Plus his new situation open sup opportunities in which his character can be developed in different ways, with his experiences and upbringing shaping him in an entirely different manner to how canon Izuku was brought up.**

**But yes anyway, this was the first chapter, please tell me what you think? It's an interesting idea I feel with a lot of potential, but I am not sure about it yet, I would love to hear your thoughts too?**

**Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you all leave a review.**

**Catch you later.**

**Greed720.**

**Ps. And please do check out my other My Hero Academia story, 'There Will Be Blood', if you have the time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all, so here I am with the next chapter of the story. I have to say I was completely blown away by the amount of support the last chapter got! I honestly didn't expect it. So thanks a lot for reading and supporting, I really do appreciate it! If you have any questions or what not then please feel free to PM me, I'm usually pretty good at answering those! Also please do check out my other stories if you have the time.**

**That said, as a thank you I went ahead and got the next chapter out, I hope you all enjoy it and continue to support the story!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_Nezu nodded, a slight smile on his face as he looked back at the boy, even as he continued to dedicatedly punch his punching bag. The kid had a huge amount of potential._

_"Truly he'll be the next All Might!" Nakamura muttered under his breath, his lips curling into a proud smile at the thought of his kid, the kid he had practically raised, becoming the next Number One Hero._

_Toshinori however frowned worriedly as he saw the intense expression on Midoriya's face, his mind flashing back to ten years ago and the fury and destruction that this very same boy had reaped back then. Even now he could hear he screams of the dying, the burning heat that radiated off of Midoriya in his Titan form, and the boy's bellow of fury._

_Was it truly a good idea to let the Titan, a walking catastrophe, come to U.A._

**( - )**

**Chapter 2**

**( - )**

**(10 years ago) **

_"__Mum get off me!" He shouted, writhing in the older woman's grasp as she tried in vain to use the damp cloth in her hand to wipe the muck and dirt off of his face._

_"__Just hold still!" His mother replied, her tone filed with amused irritation as she finally managed to pin her misbehaving offspring down. "If you hadn't gone out and gotten so dirty and messy, then we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place! I mean, just what did you do, fall in a river or something!?"_

_"__Come on mum, stop it!" He replied, trying to fight off her motherly attentions, even as he deliberately didn't admit to her that that was exactly what he had done. It wasn't like it was his fault that the log he was walking on was slippery, or that he had fallen off of it when he was crossing the river._

_"__Oh just stop being a pain!" His mother shot back, her attitude just as fierce as his own._

_It was why they clashed and argued so much, the two of them were just too similar._

_He opened his mouth to retort, however before he could a loud bellow of fury tore through the otherwise calm evening._

_Just the sound of it made his heart skip a beat, even as his mum released him in surprise, her red eyes shifting to the window just in time to hear another loud, deafening roar, followed by the sound of people screaming, and the sound of buildings collapsing._

_"__M-mum, w-what's going on?" He asked shakily, his heart thundering in his narrow chest, and his eyes starting to water as he felt, for the first time in his life; true, unrelenting terror._

_"__Kat-" His mother replied, turning to face him, the scowl no longer on her face, with it instead being replaced by fear. But not fear for herself, no, fear for her loved ones; him and her husband._

_"__Mum!" He cried at the same time as his mum turned to look at him, her mouth opening as she started to call out, his father bursting into the room from behind her, a fearful look on his face as he started dashing towards him and his mother._

_It was the last time he would see either of his parents alive, as moments later the far wall of the room exploded, as with a single vicious swipe of its colossal, muscled arm, a monster wiped his mother and father from the face of the earth._

_"__Mum! Dad!" He screamed, staggering backwards even as the far wall of the apartment collapsed, and parts of the floor in front of him began to give way. The sound of screaming and shouts of despair and terror sounding out all around him, even as the sound of alarms and sirens in the distance began to ring out._

_He ignored all this though, instead all he could do was stare in mind numbing terror at the colossal, titanic being that he could now see through the destroyed wall of his family's apartment._

_It was huge, standing far taller than many of the surrounding city blocks, on top of which it looked to be crafted out of nothing but pure muscle. But it wasn't just its height and stature that terrified him though, it was the billowing hot steam that flowed off of its powerful form, and the look of absolute fury in its shadowed, glowing green eyes._

_Looking up at that moment, he knew only terror, dread and absolute helplessness. _

_This was it, he was about to die, just like his parents had just moments ago. _

_This thing, this monster, it was going to kill him!_

_Those were the last thoughts he had as he fell to the ground and pushed himself back against the far wall of the apartment, his heart still thundering in his chest, and tears still flowing from his eyes, blurring his vision as he saw the monster overhead open its giant maw, and let loose another, deafening, bone shaking scream._

**( - )**

With a loud yell he almost fell off of his bed due to how fast he had sat up. His strong, muscular body gleaming with sweat, and his heart beating rapidly in his broad chest, just like it had all those years ago, back on that night, the night when his life had changed forever.

"Gah!" Katsuki Bakugo gasped out, his hands clenching and fists scrunching up the sweat soaked blankets that had previously been covering him.

It had happened again, that same recurring nightmare. His memory of the night the Titan had attacked.

Still breathing heavily he forced himself up out of his bed and onto his feet, his body still shaking, even as sweat continued to bead on his forehead and drip down, soaking his spikey blonde hair.

Taking slow and deep breathes, Bakugo, slowly but surely began to calm down.

That night had been ten years ago now.

It was in the past.

Taking another deep breath, the spiky blonde headed for the door to his room, wearing nothing other than a pair of boxers, as he then threw the door open and headed over to the communal bathroom.

Upon entering the room, he walked straight over to one of the sinks, ran a tap, and then splashed water onto his face.

A few minutes passed as he leant against the sink, his heartbeat slowly calming, even as the sweat and water dripped off of his face and into the porcelain sink below.

It had been ten years and still that night haunted him.

The night his parents had been taking from him.

The night he, like so many others, had been made homeless.

Ten years might have passed, but he had not forgotten, nor had he fully recovered. The chill that ran up his spine every time he walked through the area his family had once lived, and the recurring nightmares that assailed him most nights told him that much.

Taking one last deep breath, Katsuki, stood up straight and looked into the bathroom mirror. His red eyes locking with his reflections, even as he grit his teeth and attempted to smile.

He didn't succeed.

Currently Katsuki was living in a foster home, a dumping ground for unwanted kids. With his parents dead, and his home destroyed, he had had nowhere else to go. Not with his grandparents, on both side, having been killed years prior in villain attacks, and his parents having no siblings.

He was the last of his family, and although his parents had been successful and had left a sizeable estate for him in their Will, he was not able to access it until he was of age.

Until then though he was living as a ward of the state. An orphan.

It was humiliating, but still, he wasn't about to complain.

The foster home gave him bed and board, it gave him a place to sleep. This in turn allowed him to attend the local middle school, even if that school was in an entire different district than the one he likely would have attended were it not for that night.

But no, that didn't matter either. The teachers at his old junior school had been a joke. They had praised him and made claims about him being destined for greatness, all when he hadn't even done anything yet, save of course for possessing a powerful Quirk.

Meaningless platitudes.

A school like that would have only weakened him.

No, he was content where he was. His current school was a place where he could not only work himself ragged to get the best results he could, but a place that encouraged him to and, so long as he was willing to put the work in, went out of their way to help him achieve the best results he could.

It also handily enough had a large gym facility, one in which he spent several hours every day after school working out and training. Pushing his body to the absolute limits as he prepared himself for moving on up to his dream school, U.A. Academy.

The best Hero Academy in Japan, and probably one of the best in the world. It was one of the most prestigious schools in the world, one that had birthed some of the greatest heroes of their time, including All Might and Endeavour.

Katsuki grit his teeth again at that, his grimace turning into a fierce smile now.

After all soon it would boast one more alumni, its greatest yet.

Katsuki Bakugo.

Today was the day of the U.A. Entrance Exam, and he was going to completely crush it. He would destroy the previous record and tell the teacher's that he was fucking here!

He would rise to be the best in his year, and the best in the school, and then, once he graduated, he would work his way up until he was a Pro Hero, the greatest of all time!

The Avenging Hero: Nemesis!

He had already decided on what his hero name would be. It would represent the kind of hero he endeavoured to be, the kind that fought the strongest of foes, taking down the villains before they could hurt the innocent, and crushing them if he failed, and they did hurt the innocent.

He wouldn't be a sword of justice, or a shield of righteousness.

He would be the fucking nuclear warhead of retribution!

Katsuki's grin turned almost feral at that thought, even as he remembered the look of fear on his mother's face one more time.

Yes, today was the day.

It was the day he had spent the last ten years working towards.

It was the day his heroic journey would begin, a day that would go down in fucking history!

**( - )**

**(Later that same day, at U.A.)**

"Well, here I am." Izuku Midoriya muttered to himself as he came to a stop in front of a massive set of gates, dozens of other people around his own age filtering passed him, even as he paused for a moment just so he could take in the grandeur of the sight in front of him.

Honestly, he had never thought he would be here, and certainly not to take the Entrance Exam.

Sure he had trained for years, giving everything he had; blood, sweat and tears, as he drove himself day after day, training his body, honing his mind and practicing his Quirk, all for this chance. But deep down, he had dreaded that he might never get the opportunity.

For ten years, ever since that night, he had pushed himself forward relentlessly, almost obsessively. Not only so he could gain absolute control over his Quirk, but also so he could apply to U.A. and become a hero, a proper hero!

Not the one he had dreamed of back when he had been a child. After all his dream of being a hero back then had been a vain, ego driven dream. A dream of an immature child, one who just wanted to be special, and to be seen.

Izuku was no longer that child. The weight of his actions all those years ago, and the depth of his remorse had forced him to grow up far faster than a child ever should.

No longer did he want to be a hero for personal reasons. Though admittedly he would be lying it he didn't admit that the perks of being a hero, including; the fame, respect, recognition and honour, those things that came with working in the profession, wouldn't be appreciated.

But no, mainly he wanted to become a hero as penance, penance for his past sins.

Yes, he had been told many times, and knew very well himself now, that it had not been his fault. He had been five years old, an immature child who awakened a Quirk that was far too powerful and far too uncontrollable for him to manage. Incidents like what happened to him, did happen.

Still, despite knowing this, he was not deterred from his self-appointed duty.

He would become a Pro Hero no matter what, and then he would throw himself in the thickest of fighting and the most brutal of situations.

Three hundred and sixty four people, that was how many he had killed during his rampage, and that was at least how many people he would need save in order to balance his karmic ledger. After which he would then continue to dedicate himself to saving even more people, all in the name of those who had fallen.

That said though, his reasoning for become a Hero was not just his own self enforced penitence. It was also because, with the Quirk he had both been blessed and cursed with, being a Hero was the profession he could the most good in.

Smiling to himself at that though, Izuku clenched his hands into fists. Doctor Nakamura and all the other doctors back at Asphodel had all believed in him. Not only had they helped raised him, but they had provided him the opportunity to not only push himself to his limits, but to also then break through them.

Sure he knew they had had selfish personal reasons for doing so. They were doctors and scholars after all, and had wanted to experiment on him and his Quirk, he was not naive enough to think that they were entirely altruistic. But still they had helped him, often going above and beyond, not only to help him gain control of his powerful Quirk, but to develop it and learn how to fight and save lives with it.

The staff back at Asphodel had been good to him, and he would always be eternally grateful to them for that, and for the support they had shown him back when he had first been institutionalised and said that he wanted to be a hero.

Back then, despite his rampage and the deaths he had caused still being very fresh, they had not laughed at him, or told him that he couldn't. Instead they had encouraged his desire, and provided him with the tools and support he needed to succeed.

A slight smile continued to slowly spread across his face at that thought, even as he looked up, his green eyes gleaming with anticipation and resolve as he beheld the grand entrance and the huge buildings that made up the main campus of the Academy he was hoping to attend.

He was finally here after years of training and preparing he had made it to U.A., one of the premier Hero Academies in the world, on a par with its North American and European counterparts.

U.A., one of the institutes that middle school students from all most every country and nation in the world wanted to attend. With the Academy being well known and well respected throughout the world. Its sterling reputation attracting students from both Great Britain, North America and beyond.

Tens of thousands of teens from all over Japan and beyond applied to attend U.A. Academy, and this year, Izuku was one of the ones to be accepted an offered a chance to take the entrance exams!

Thinking on it as he stood in front of the gates, the sheer amount of competition for the school was not all that surprising.

In a world like the one Izuku lived, where eighty percent of the population had superpowers or 'Quirks', becoming a Pro Hero was the standard dream that almost every kid had growing up.

Gone were the days before Quirks, when superpowers were only a fantasy and heroes only appeared in films and comic books.

Back then the world idolized and looked up to actors, athletes, singers and musicians. Now though, Pro Heroes were true the rock stars and celebrities of the modern world. With even the low level heroes being given respect and influence, as people the world over admired them for their selflessness and courage

Due to this there were thousands of Hero Academies the world over, and hundreds in Japan alone, all of which, every year, churned out more and more teens, all of whom were looking to become Pro Heroes.

Of those, a large proportion would succeed, even if not all of them would become super famous, or well-known. After all every country in the world had hundreds if not thousands of Hero Agencies dotted around them. In every town and city. With these offices being set up by either individual or groups of heroes as bases where they could work from to protect the people. As well as places where those heroes could pass on their wisdom and experience to the next generation.

Izuku smiled fiercely at that, his anxiety over how he would be received by the other candidates fading away, as he instead focused on his goal to the exclusion of all else, his gleaming green eyes locking onto the large entrance overhead.

This was going to be the start of Izuku's journey; as he fought and worked to become the greatest hero the world would ever see!

**( - )**

**(Sometime later)**

"It's almost time," Izuku muttered to himself his hands clenching into fists at his side, even as he walked through the milling crowds of similarly aged students around him.

There were a lot of other applicants here. Most of whom were waiting around patiently for the exam hall's doors to open. Some of them however were noticeably talking to other candidates, no doubt friends that they had already had, or people that they had already known, before the exam had started.

Others meanwhile, like Izuku, were silent and watchful, some of them scoping out the competition, whilst others just stood still, no doubt trying to remaining calm, or trying to psyche themselves up for the events to come.

Standing calmly just slightly outside of the main mass of students, Izuku noticed a few people looking curiously over at him. Some of them eyeing him up, as if looking to see whether or he would be troublesome competition going forwards. Whilst others just glanced at him, and then away, dismissing him entirely.

It appeared none of them knew who he was. Or at least not yet.

Then again that wasn't that surprising. The event he had been involved in had been ten years ago, and with villains attacks or disruption occurring on an almost weekly basis, the public had a very short attention span.

On top of which Izuku's picture had never been shared with News companies, even if his name had leaked out.

So yes although no one here seemed to recognise him, a part of him suspected that some of the people here will have at least heard of him, even in passing.

Mainly those who were affected directly. Though there would be some who would remember the Night of Great Loss, after all it had shook the country at the time, and had been headline news for months afterwards. Even to this day it had been noted down as one of the most destructive and deadly Quirk related incidents in the last decade.

Notably, the events of that night were officially referred to as a 'Quirk related incident', and not a Villain attack or incident. Though that was because, as a five year old at the time and a minor, he was not considered a villain, on top of which his actions were not deemed as malicious or deliberate.

As he was thinking about this, his gaze still panning around the crowd of students, a sudden ringing sound pulled Izuku from his thoughts, even as the double doors to the large building in front of them opened up.

Following the crowd, Izuku headed inside, mentally preparing himself for the trials to come as he did so. After all, thousands of people applied to get onto U.A.'s Hero Course each year, and of those thousands many of them were rejected.

In fact, only the cream of the crop being allowed to attend the U.A. Hero Course, with the course itself only having forty places on it each year. Which of course meant that the competition for a place was always stiff.

Still, it was for this reason that they had the exams. With the first of them being a written exam, testing not only a candidates academic knowledge, but also their situational awareness, their morality, and how they would analyse and then adapt to a hypothetical situation.

It was to this written test that Izuku was heading, following the rest of the crowd as he entered the predesignated building he was supposed to be taking his exam in.

With Izuku having been given a registration card alongside his letter of invitation, one that included his examinee number, the building he was to take his written exam in and which arena his practical test would be taken in, back when the Principal had visited Asphodel a month ago.

Thinking back on that, Izuku bit his lip slightly. He hadn't actually gotten the chance to speak to the Principal back then, despite him thinking that that was the reason for the man's visit.

Instead the man had just talked to the Doctors, gone through his private file, including his psychological profile, and then left.

Apparently the Principal didn't want to be accused of special treatment by the media, or by parents of rejected students, which would almost certainly be the case if it became known that the Principal of U.A. had met with and spoken to one of the candidates before he took the test.

Or at least that was the excuse the Doctor Nakamura had passed onto him.

Shaking his head again, and digging his clipped fingernails into his palm, Izuku focused on the matter at hand. He couldn't let himself be distracted, not now of all times.

**( - )**

**(Four hours later)**

"Ah finally, it's over." Izuku muttered to himself, massaging his temples as four hours later, he walked down U.A's main plaza completely oblivious to anyone else as he tried to wind down after finishing the demanding written portion of the test.

The set of exams he had just taken were far harder than he had thought they would be. But still he had managed to answer them.

Say what you will about growing up in a government facility, but the doctors and staff there had certainly provided him with the best in terms of education.

Even so though, the exam he had just taken had still been trying, even for Izuku, who although not as intelligent as some, those who had intelligence based Quirks, was still academically gifted.

After taking a moments to think about it though, he quickly realised that he should have known that this would be the case.

Approximately two and half thousand candidates were said to be taking the entrance exams this year. With those groups being separated into twenty four different groups of around one hundred, with the exams stretching over the course of three days, with eight groups taking part each day.

Of these two thousand five hundred candidates only forty would be able to join the Hero Course, Izuku already knew it was going to be competitive getting in, but having just taken the written tests he now understood just how hard it was going to be.

Still he was ready and he had prepared. He had not spent the last ten years training and working himself to exhaustion just to fail at the first hurdle.

The written exam, though difficult, had gone well.

Next up was the practical.

Izuku nodded to himself at that, his unrelenting confidence and determination once again renewed, and the fire within him burning hotter than ever as he pushed his thoughts of the written exam to one side, and instead focused on the next part of the exam.

"It's fucking time!" Izuku growled to himself, the skin over his hands shifting a silvery blue colour, even as he loudly slammed them together in front of him. It was time to get himself pumped up!

Grinning to himself at that, Izuku headed towards the large auditorium within which the briefing for the physical part of the test would take place.

Unfortunately though before he could he was interrupted by someone stepping in front of him, a stern look on their face.

"Excuse me!" A loud, unyielding voice suddenly snapped.

The voice interrupting Izuku from his, by this point standard introspection, as he instead looked up at the speaker, his expression firming and his jaw tightening as he prepared himself for a confrontation.

Only for his hard, green eyes to lock onto a young, bespectacled teen, with a powerful build, short black hair and a stern expression etched onto his face. The boy in question standing right in front of him, blocking his way.

"Can you please stop swearing, and also the use of Quirk's outside of designated areas is prohibited, I saw what you just did. As a prospective U.A. student you should know that such behaviour is both distracting and not at all appropriate!" The glasses wearing teen rattled off, his oddly shaped eyebrows furrowed, as he unexpectedly lectured him about the rules of all things.

Izuku cocked his head to the side as took in the boy's lecture. A part of him not at all sure what to think or do as the taller boy got up in his face, waving a finger under Izuku's nose as he attempted to scold him like a parent would an unruly child.

Now, growing up in a juvenile detention facility, Izuku, was not the most social adept of people.

Sure he had met and been educated alongside other kid back in the facility, both those that were like him and had had no control over their Quirks, and those that had control over their Quirks but had been caught abusing them on more than one occasion. Not the violent offenders though, they were kept separate from the rest.

But still he was sociable enough when in a controlled area. He had conversed, laughed with and even befriended, sort of, girls and boys both older and younger than him.

But this wasn't a controlled area, and this was a teen that he doubted he had anything in common with, save of course for the fact that they both wanted to be heroes.

So honestly, he was feeling a bit out of his element here. Still knew he couldn't just ignore the other teen. So instead, he would just do what he did best. He would be blunt and speak his mind.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Izuku began, deciding to be diplomatic to begin with. "So can you get out of my face now, you're being very rude and distracting…?"

The other boy blinked in surprise, looking shocked for a second as he heard Izuku's response, his eyes widening almost comically before an affronted expression crossed his face. "What's your name, I am going to be reporting you to the nearest teacher for your behaviour!?"

One again Izuku looked surprised, this guy was kind of an arsehole. He had said he was sorry, so what was this guy's problem. "Who are you?"

The boy in front of him scowled as Izuku didn't answer the question, but just asked his own question in response. Puffing up a bit at that and glaring down his nose at Izuku, the boy then spoke again. "My name is Tenya Iida, from Soumei Private School. Now…!"

"Ok, well I suppose it's nice to meet you, Tenya Iida, from Soumei Private School. Now can you please go away and bother someone else? I've got to get to the candidate briefing and you're in my way." Izuku once again replied bluntly.

He didn't want to be rude to this guy, after all he could be a future classmate, but still, his attitude was starting to irk him, and Izuku didn't like being irked, nor did he like, or accept, being pushed around or browbeaten.

"You've still not told me who you are! Did you're mother teach you no manner?!" The now named Iida replied hotly, clearly beginning to get annoyed by Izuku's attitude.

"My mother's dead…" Izuku replied bluntly, his tone now stone cold as he frowned slightly at Iida, his hands unconscious balling into fists, even as the same silvery blue sheen as before covered them.

"Oh, well I…" Iida trailed off, his face going a bit pale, and his mouth slack as he floundered about, unsure how to respond to Izuku's abrupt statement of fact. "I mean, well, I mean I'm sorry, and…."

"Ok cool, well I'll see you later Iida." Izuku quickly replied, being deliberately glib now even as he side stepped the taller boy. His brow furrowing, even as he kept his hands clenched into fists. The abrasive teen had annoyed him, but he wasn't going to make a scene.

"Hey wait!" Iida shouted after Izuku, twisting around so as to follow the other teen and no doubt continue his lecture, only for his eyes to widen as he realised that he also needed to get to the briefing for the physical portion of the exam too.

**( - )**

**(A few minutes later)**

After quickly escaping that abrasive Iida kid, Izuku headed for the school's auditorium, following the rest of the candidates heading in that direction. As he did so he couldn't help but look around at some of the other U.A. hopefuls that he passed. Some of whom just looked completely ordinary with normal coloured hair, eyes and body shapes. Whilst others looked distinctly unique, with one of the students he passed having rock like skin, whilst another had bright pink skin and horns, and yet another had the head of a bird and yet the body of a human.

Looking around at the students as he merged with the crowd, Izuku's analytical mind was a whir of motion. He had always loved examining, breaking down and analysing both heroes and villains, and their Quirks. It was something of a hobby of his, and already back at the small yet comfortable flat he had been set up in, thanks to the government, he had a large stack of notebooks filled to the brim with notes he had written on hundreds of heroes and villains.

The unusual appearances of some of those he passed, he knew, were down to two reasons:

The first of which, being that person's Quirk, after all some Quirks mutated a person's appearance because of the way they worked, requiring physical changes for it to operate.

The second possible reason meanwhile was that they could have inherited their appearances from their parents, who themselves gained the unusual features from their Quirks or through inheriting traits from their parents. Meaning that their inhuman looks in no way related to what their own Quirk did, but was what they were born like.

Izuku knew that he himself looked like a normal human, well a very fit and healthy human, but a normal human all the same, just like his parents had. Though that said he did have dark green hair, which he knew wasn't entirely normal, but nor was it a mutation as extreme as some of the U.A. candidates he passed.

Not that appearances mattered at all in the grand scheme of thing. No, in this superhuman society that they lived in, all that truly mattered was a person's Quirk. Those that had a powerful one would succeed, and for the most part have an easy life. Those with a weak one would struggle, and have to work twice as hard to succeed.

It wasn't fair, but nor was life.

Joining the crowd of other candidates all shuffling into the building, Izuku, soon entered as well, letting out a slight whistle as he did so and looked around and saw just how big the room inside was.

It was a massive room, with rows upon rows of seats going in a big circle all the way around, the seats all being tiered so as to allow everyone to have a good view of the main stage.

Walking up the steps, Izuku quickly took his seat. Sitting next to the girl he had seen before outside the auditorium.

It was a girl that looked to be around the same age as Izuku himself, only unlike him she had bright pink skin and unusual eyes which had black sclera and yellow irises. The girl also had unruly, short pink hair quite similar to Izuku's own when he occasionally grew it out, except her own hair was pink, oh and it had a pair of sharp golden coloured horns protruding out of it.

Overall though the girl cut a striking figure. One that Izuku knew would make her a popular hero if she graduated. After all the more striking the hero, and the flashier their Quirk the more popular they would be, and thus the more famous and financially successful.

On the other side of Izuku's seat there was another… girl, he suspected based off of the baggy, pink and white tracksuit and the build. That said he couldn't be entirely sure; not when, other than her clothes and shoes, the girl was completely invisible.

Izuku frowned at that curiously. Was that because she was already using her Quirk? Or maybe it was because she was one of those few who always had their Quirk active, no matter what?

Shaking that thought out of his head, Izuku took his seat, the horned girl next to him glancing over at him, a large smile spreading across her face as she looked him up and down.

As for the other girl, well her tracksuit shifted, but he wasn't sure whether that meant she had turned to look at him, or had just moved slightly in his seat. It wasn't quite clear.

"Hey there, I'm Mina Ashido!" The girl said brightly, even as she thrust her hand out to Izuku, her grin widening as he took it and gave it a brief shake.

Looking down at it, Izuku, took a deep breath and decided that it was time. He would have to do it sooner or later, and this girl seemed nice enough, far more so than that Iida kid from before.

"Hey, I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku replied uncomfortably, reaching out for the girl's hand, but not quite taking it.

"Hmm, Midoriya?" Mina hummed, taking his hand and shaking it cheerfully, after which she released it and tilted her head to the side a cute, thoughtful look on her face. "I feel like I've heard that name before?"

Izuku suppressed a wince at that.

"Wait I know!" The invisible girl next to him chirped up, catching Izuku's attention as he twisted and looked to the girl. "I remember seeing a documentary a few years back, it was about the Night of Great Loss."

Again Izuku had to hold back a wince.

"Oh of course, you were that five year old kid who lost control and went mental weren't you?" Mina said, her smile dimming slightly as she spoke. "Wow, that must have been rough, I heard a lot of people died back then."

"Yeah it was all over the news! I remember learning about it in school!" The invisible girl nodded, before she paused, no doubt seeing the tense expression on Izuku's face. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to call you out or anything. I know it like wasn't your fault, I mean you were five. I just, well I just remembered hearing your name before, that's all..."

"It's fine." Izuku said after few moments, his tone a bit stiff. "It's just not something I like to think back on."

"Yeah I imagine not." Mina muttered, a look of sadness now on her face. "Still, it's in the past right, and you must have full control over your Quirk now if U.A. let you try out, right!?"

"Erm right, yeah." Izuku nodded a bit nonplussed, as he saw the pink haired girl not only not shirk away from him, but regain a bit of her previous spark.

"Well that's all that matters isn't it. It was horrible, but it was an accident, right? There is no undoing what's in the past, but you can't let it dominate your present!" The invisible girl said, and Izuku felt a soft, invisible hand patting his hand as she spoke. "Oh and I'm Toru Hagakure by the way!"

"Nice to meet you." Izuku nodded, a slight smile on his face now. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Yeah nice to meet you, Hagakure!" Mina chirped, once again on high note as she nonchalantly reached across Izuku, uncaring of the awkward positon she put him in as she pressed her mature body against his, her hand extended and a bright smile on her face as she went to greet the invisible girl.

"Yeah you too!" Hagakure replied equally cheerfully.

"So anyway, that other stuff aside, how did you two do on the written exam? I did terrible, I only hope I am able to make up my points in the physical test!" Mina suddenly said in a bubbly tone. Not batting an eye, or at all embarrassed, as she admitted that she hadn't done well in the written tests.

"Oh, I didn't do too badly! It was really hard, but I think that I at least got better than half marks." Hagakure chipped in cheerfully, her bright, optimistic personality matching well with Mina's. "What about you Midoriya?"

"Me? Well I don't think I did too badly." Izuku muttered in reply, shifting slightly as he felt the gazes of both girl's on him. So was that just it? They weren't going to mention the incident again? "But like you say, Ashido, this test should hopefully be easier!"

"Yeah, hopefully!" Mina nodded with a grin, raising her hand and clenching it into a fist as she did so. "I wonder what it'll be though. With my Quirk I think I should be able to do pretty well!"

"Oh really, what is your Quirk? If you don't mind me asking?" Hagakure jumped back into the conversation, a tone of curiousity in her voice as she, like Izuku, pondered whether it had something to do with Mina's striking appearance. "I mean mine is pretty obvious, I'm invisible!"

"Yeah, I can see that! It looks awesome! As for me, well I can create acid and secrete it from my skin and stuff. It's pretty cool as I can change how corrosive it is and how thick it is and things like that!" Mina replied, her cheerfulness not diminishing in the slightest.

"They both sound like really good Quirks!" Izuku spoke up, beginning to regain his bearings now he was fully confident that neither of the two were going to snap at him, or be afraid. With Mina beaming at him in delight at his compliment.

"What abo…" Hagakure spoke up, a note of interest in her voice as he clothing shifted turned to face him.

However, before anymore could be said, she was interrupted by the lights in the auditorium noticeably dimming and a hush falling over the waiting students.

"Oh, wait a sec I think the briefing is about to start." Hagakure then continued, completely changing tact now, even as both Izuku and Mina looked down at the main stage.

"Right." Mina replied with a nod, turning in her seat like Izuku as they both looked down at the stage in the centre of the auditorium. The tension and anticipation in the room noticeably building as the many U.A. hopefuls waited for the briefing on the last part of the entrance exam to start.

**( - )**

**(Moments Later)**

As the room fell silent and the main lights in the room dimmed, the feeling of anticipation began to grow amongst the waiting U.A. candidates.

As the seconds stretched on the anticipation continued to build, with muttering starting to break out, until it, suddenly, it stopped when the stage was abruptly lit up.

The spotlights now on the stage revealing someone patiently waiting in the centre.

It was a man, one who had excessively spiky and wild blonde hair that extended over a foot above his head, a pair of orange tinted glasses, and some kind of contraption around his neck. Something that looked like a big speaker, only with it being in the shape of a collar.

Despite his unique appearance though, pretty much everyone in the auditorium recognised who this man was in an instant.

This was the Pro Hero known as Present Mic, a well-known hero who taught here at U.A., plus a well-known radio DJ too.

"Welcome everyone to my live show!" Present Mic shouted the moment the lights turned on, a large smile on his face as he thrust both hands out to either side of him, jabbing his fingers at the waiting crowd of candidates, his voice sounding out loud and overly enthusiastic. "Everybody say HEY!"

In response there was only stunned silence, as the building tension and anticipation was well and truly shattered by the eccentric hero's actions.

Seeing the response Present Mic put one of his hands against his ear, undeterred as he used his other hand to wave at the crowd of students. "Come on! One more time, everybody say HEY!"

Again there was silence.

"Oooo, tough crowd!" Present Mic said, his grin not faltering for an instant as he instead began to address the crowd, getting on with what he was really here for. "Whatever! Now I'm going to give you all the run-down on how the practical exam is going to go down! ARE YOU ALL READY?!"

This time some of the students reacted, a couple of them shouting, "yeah!", the majority however remained silent, either due to them being nervous over the exam to come, or because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, or because they just lacked a sense of humour.

"Haha, good now I want you all to pay attention, as I'm only going to be saying this once!" Present Mic shouted in response, his voice amplified by the speakers around his neck as he struck yet another dramatic pose before continuing on with his speech. "Now the physical part of the exams will be testing whether you have the skills to be a hero! After this briefing you will be going to one of U.A.'s replica-city districts! You can take whatever equipment you want, just gather at your designated meeting area after my presentation?!"

Hearing that Izuku looked down at the registration card he had been given along with his invitation to take the exams, the card showing the letter E. Seeing this Izuku then glanced over at Mina's card, noticing as he did that she was checking his card out too. "You got arena E too?"

"Yep, it looks like we'll be in the same arena!" Mina replied with a smile, bumping Izuku's shoulder with her own as she did so.

"Aw, I'm in arena A," Hagakure said from beside them.

"Ah that's not that bad, I'm sure you'll still crush it!" Mina cheered, once again leaning over the bemused Izuku as she spoke to the invisible girl, her pink hand clenched into a fist as she cheered the invisible girl on.

"Yeah, you two too!" Hagakure shot back.

"Thanks." Izuku nodded, a light smile on his face.

Things were going better than he thought they would go.

With that thought in mind he tuned back into what, Present Mic, was saying as the blonde haired Pro Hero forged on with his explanation of the practical exam.

"Now listen up all of you kids. There'll be loads of faux-villains spread all over the battlefields and each one will be rated as either a One, Two, or Three pointer, depending on what type it is! Your job is to use your Quirk to take out as many of them as you can and rack up a high score! But there are rules, you can't attack other competitors directly! That's nasty anti-hero stuff and will see any student doing it, disqualified!" Present Mic shouted out again, outlining the rules even as several large overhead screens powered up at his words, showing the dark outlines of three different robots, each of which had a number from one to three posted next to it.

Excited whispers began to fill the hall as the waiting students listened in on Present Mic's explanation.

Before the man could continue however a stern, and to Izuku familiar, voice suddenly spoke out, stopping Present Mic from continuing and drawing all the attention in the room to the speaker.

Seeing who it was that was speaking, Izuku couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Excuse me!" Tenya Iida said loudly, the well-built, bespectacled boy standing up a stern expression on his face as he looked down at Present Mic. "On the handout we received, there are clearly four types of villains listed! If this is an error, then it's a huge embarrassment for a top-tier international academy of U.A's calibre! What is the meaning of this?"

"We were given a handout?" Izuku muttered to Mina, getting a shrug from the girl in response.

"Now, now no need to worry!" Present Mic spoke up, pointing dramatically at the teen with the glasses. "Though you do make a good point young man, so let me explain! The fourth type of villain is called the Zero Pointer! It's a big gimmicky thing that goes wild in tight places! If I were you, I'd do my best to avoid that sucker!"

"I see! Forgive my interruption!" Iida replied, giving a half bow to the amused looking Pro Hero before primly sitting down.

Seeing this, Izuku, could already see an issue arising in the future. If that Iida guy ended up being in the same class as him, he suspected the two of them might not get along all that well, not with that he had seen of the other teen's attitude thus far.

"Well I think that's enough from me!" Present Mic continued, even as he grinned around at the waiting candidates. "I think I'll leave you with a quote that my academy prides itself on! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Now get out there you crazy kids, and have a great time!"

Izuku grinned as he heard that, his hands clenching into fists as he readied himself for the task ahead. Go beyond, he liked the sound of that, and it was exactly what he was going to do. He would take this opportunity and prove to all the teachers of U.A. that he had what it took to be a hero!

**( - )**

On the front row of the stands, some fifty metres from where Izuku was sat, Katsuki Bakugo grinned fiercely. His red eyes gleaming with anticipation as he readied himself for the challenge ahead.

It was time, time for him to show the teachers of U.A. what he was made of!

**( - )**

**AN: And so there we go, the U.A. exam has started, and both Bakugo and Midoriya have both been reintroduced, 10 years later and very different that the boy's they might have been had things happened in canon.**

**This goes for both of them. After all Izuku has not grown up in a supportative environment, not being bullied by Bakugo and his old friends, or put down the by institutional bullying in his school. Instead he has had support and, has been encouraged to experiment with his Quirk, after gaining control. That said most of the people he has spoken to have issues, and so he will stumble a few times going forwards.**

**Bakugo too, despite not being the main character, has also undergone a change due to the events of last chapter. The guy was traumatised and orphaned, after which he was taken out of his comfort zone and school, and sent to an unfamiliar place to grow up. Suffice to say he will have developed into a different teen than canon Bakugo, though some personality traits will remain from canon, just not all. The same with Midoriya. Its' kind of that big question nature versus nurture again.**

**Another thing I noticed form the review though, is that some people are concerned about this story having excessive amounts of angst in it. To that I will say, no, it won't have excessive amount of angst. If the situation arise in the plot then I will write it, but as a rule I don't particularly enjoy reading or writing angsty stuff.**

**That said another issue is how Izuku will be perceived, with many thinking that he will be hated and distrusted by everyone. To that I will say no. There will be some who are nervous and uncomfortable around him, at first, but who will warm up to him in time. Just as there will be some who will take him at face value, and won't judge him on things he can't control from his past. Similarly there will be some, those directly affect by the events of that night, or who have a chip on their shoulder about one thing or another, they will not be as friendly. **

**Basically the teens, teachers and public will all have a whole variety of reactions, all of which will be different and will depend on their personalities, pasts, and the way they develop. But I will say he won't be universally hated and distrusted by everyone, as in my mind, that just isn't realistic. **

**Other than that though, I hope you all liked the chapter and leave a review. **

**Thanks a lot for reading. **

**Greed720.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all, so the response has continued to be brilliant for this story, so much so that I got this chapter out earlier than I was expecting. The reivews so far have been brilliant, I'm sorry I've not had a chance to reply to many of them, as unforuntetly I have not had a huge amount of free time, and the time I do have I have been puttin gtowards writing and other commitments. I am hoping to go back through them this week though and provide answers to the questions asked, or at least where I can do so without spoiling things.**

**Other than that thanks a lot for reading, I really do appreicate it! And if you have any quesiton please feel free to PM me, I'm usually pretty good at answering those. **

**Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**( - ) **

**(Last Time)**

_"I think I'll leave you with a quote that my academy prides itself on! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Now get out there you crazy kids, and have a great time!"_

_Izuku grinned as he heard that, his hands clenching into fists as he readied himself for the task ahead. Go beyond, he liked the sound of that, and it was exactly what he was going to do. He would take this opportunity and prove to all the teachers of U.A. that he had what it took to be a hero!_

**_( - )_**

_On the front row of the stands, some fifty metres from where Izuku was sat, Katsuki Bakugo grinned fiercely. His red eyes gleaming with anticipation as he readied himself for the challenge ahead. _

_It was time, time for him to show the teachers of U.A. what he was made of_!

**( - )**

**Chapter 3**

**( - )**

**(With Izuku, Arena E)**

Izuku couldn't help but grin in excitement as he looked over at the large, and apparently fake, city district in front of him.

This was it, the last exam, the last hurdle, before he could enter U.A. and begin his journey to becoming a hero.

Looking out over the arena, Izuku could only shake his head in awe. The fake city district was huge. It must be a mile square block of buildings and roads, it was pretty damn impressive. It was incredibly realistic too. To Izuku's eyes it looked almost as if he were looking at an actual, admittedly quiet, city district on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Honestly, the amount of time, money and resources that must have gone into its construction had to have been phenomenal. The city block must be a least a mile wide and another mile deep, with numerous large tower blocks dotted throughout it, and apartment blocks, hundreds of narrow streets and roads.

The entire thing looked like it had just been lifted from a real city, hell it even had a few cars dotted around the roads, as well as working lamp posts, and what looked like bus stops and fire hydrants.

It would be both a very fun place, a very hard place, to fight in, and to hunt robot enemies in.

"Oh wow! This place is huge, isn't Izuku? Actually it might be too big, I mean come on it's massive isn't it, I mean it so big I don't even know how in hell we are going to find any of those robot things!?" Mina rattled off rapidly, her eyes shining brightly as she blathered away, from her position next to him, her head twisting this way and that as she tried to take it all in.

With the pink skinned girl having not quite overcome her awe at the replica city. That said though, despite her enthusiasm the bubbly girl was still able to focus on the task to come, enough so that she had been able work out the possible issues they might have finding robots in a place that both that large, and with that many narrow roads.

Izuku didn't answer at first, instead he continued to stare out at the arena, just as the other candidates around him did. This was a damn sight more impressive than the training facilities he had been allowed to use in Asphodel.

"Yeah it's big, it must have been pretty expensive to build too. It kind of makes feel bad though. I mean it's probably going to be wrecked in the exam!" Izuku said bluntly, looking around at the hundred or so students surrounding him as he did so. After all with people freely using their Quirks to take down and fight the robots in the city district, well there would inevitably be a lot of destruction.

Mina rolled her eyes as she heard that, and looked over at Izuku, and amused expression on her face. "I think the general idea is that you try not to destroy the city, I don't think trashing things would be seen as being very heroic."

"It would probably be much easier though." Izuku muttered, scuffing one of his feet along the floor as he did so.

Already he could imagine just how much easier this would be if he took on his Titan form and rampaged through the city, like he had back on that night, but in a far more controlled, deliberate and methodical manner.

Unfortunately though, as he knew from experience, such a tactic would lead to a lot of destruction, and might even endanger the other students due to falling debris. Such a thing was not acceptable, not when he was trying to be a hero, and to prove the naysayers that he was in control of his Quirk, and that he wasn't a danger anymore.

He already had seen video footage from the night he had first taken his Titan form. He had seen one city district burn. He didn't want to see another one do the same due to him, even a fake one like the arena before them.

"Yeah I can see what you mean, it would be so much easier for people like you, you know those guys with flashy Quirks, if you just went all out and destroyed stuff. But it would be a pain for the rest of us." Mina replied, her smile dimming slightly as she did so. "I just wish my Quirk had a bit more power to it! My Quirk is good and all, but there is only so much acid I can create and throw around."

"That's not a bad thing. It just means you'll need to fight smart at times when you can't just rely on brute power." Izuku replied dryly, "Plus I reckon the U.A. staff took things like that into account when planning the exam. It's probably why they stuck it in a city to begin with. I mean we are more likely to be fighting villains in built up areas than in opens spaces. So this is probably just seeing how we do fighting in enclosed spaces. They probably want to see how we can adapt, and whether we learn how to do it without creating too much collateral damage."

"Yeah that makes sense!" Mina nodded, a bright smile once again on her face as she glanced over at the taller, green haired teen. "So anyway Midoriya, do you fancy sticking together in there, you know work together to take down as many as possible?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think sticking together would probably make it harder for both of us to rack up the big points. I mean it'll probably be easier for both of us if we split up, that way we won't be stealing one another points, or accidently getting in each other's way." Izuku replied awkwardly, he liked Mina and didn't want to offend her or push her away, at the same time though he didn't think working together in an exam like this would be that good of an idea.

"Oh yeah of course, that makes sense!" Mina grinned, rubbing the back of her head as she did so. "I guess I didn't think that through properly!"

"It's cool, I reckon the two of us would be great if we did work together though. Who knows, maybe if we both get into the Academy we could get the chance in one of the training session!" Izuku smiled. Inwardly he was pretty glad he hadn't pushed the friendly pink skinned girl away with his refusal.

"Definitely!" Mina grinned brightly.

Izuku smiled back at that, even as he turned and looked around at the rest of the applicants. There were quite a lot of them, all of them wearing tracksuits, like that Iida kid, or homemade costumes. It kind of made Izuku feel a little unprepared, after all he was just wearing trainers, sweatpants, a baggy, plain purple shirt and black water proof jacket.

Hardly the most suitable of clothing.

Unfortunately though they were the clothes he had been given upon leaving Asphodel, and thus they were the only clothes he owned at the moment. After all he hadn't had the chance to go clothes shopping yet, or even food shopping for that matter.

It was on his list of things to do after the exam though. Plus, fortunately his monthly bursary from the government had come in last night, so he could actually afford to splurge a little on the essentials, as well as to pay the rent at the apartment he had been set up at.

Shaking his head as such mundane thoughts besieged him, Izuku instead focused on the task at hand. He was here at U.A., about to take an exam, and surrounded by nearly a hundred teens, all of whom were prospective students, and all of whom had unique, powerful and flashy Quirks.

He could think about his chores later, for now it was time for him to do what he did best, and geek out!

With that in mind, he quickly began to look around at all of the other students, trying to scope out what their Quirks were, and how they could be used.

Already he could see quite a few interesting Quirks from just a first glance.

Just a dozen feet to his left there was a pretty girl with short black hair, piercing dark eyes and what looked like wires, almost like earphone jacks, coming down from her ear lobes.

A few feet away from her he could see another teen, only this one's body seemed to be completely made out of metal.

Plus there was another girl, also very pretty, who had green, literally, vine like hair, and delicate almost angelic features, as well as a body to die for.

Izuku shook his head at that last thought, and instead tried to get his mind back on the matter at hand and away from distracting thoughts about girls. This of course wasn't helped by his new friend, Mina, the attractive, yet exotic looking girl having just started doing some rather provocative stretches as she prepared for the exam to start.

Dammit, his less than normal upbringing at a juvenile detention centre, had not equipped him for situations like this.

Closing his eyes Izuku began to go through some breathing exercise, first inhaling deeply and then exhaling. Starting to mentally prepare himself for the challenge to come, the silvery blue sheen once again covering his hands as he forced the images of all the attractive and striking girls out of his mind, and focused on the exam.

Already he could feel the strength and power flowing through his limbs, just below his skin.

Clenching his hands into fists, Izuku let out a deep breath, hot steam erupting from his mouth, even as wisps of it began to flow off of his body.

From beside him he saw Mina send him a surprised look, no doubt the stretching girl had just notice that the ambient temperature in the area around him had just raised several degrees.

It was a side effect of his Quirk, it was almost like his body started overheating when he started using the strength and regeneration part of his Quirk, and thus released that heat outwardly in order to cool him down.

It was far worse in his Titan form.

In fact the steam that emanated off of him when he was stood still and his Titan form was so hot that prolonged contact with it could scold people's flesh. Even now he could remember seeing a lobster pink doctor dancing around in pain after he had gotten to close to Izuku whilst he was in his Titan form.

Letting out another breath, and another hiss of steam, Izuku felt his muscles tighten and his strength grow as he drew on his Quirk, not taking on his Titan form, but dancing around the cusp of doing so, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists tighter.

He was ready for this!

"OK EVERYBODY START!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out, drawing everybody's attention to where the Pro Hero was standing on a nearby observation tower. All of the candidates around Izuku looking at one another in confusion, before looking back to Present Mic, and waiting for him to continue.

Before anyone could ask though the Pro Hero just laughed before yelling out again so all the participants could hear. "Well come on then, what are you waiting for?! There isn't a countdown in a real battle, you greenhorns, get those legs moving!"

**( - )**

**(A few moments later)**

There was a sudden silence after Present Mic made his announcement, all of the prospective students pausing for a moment as what the Pro Hero just said slowly filtered through their minds.

Izuku like the others paused as he heard what the eccentric man had said, but unlike the others he had already powered himself up and was ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. Which is exactly what he did.

With barely a thought Izuku bent his legs and exploded forwards, his arms and legs pumping as he rapidly propelled himself through the crowd of waiting students. Izuku literally leaping over several confused students as he entered the replica city district.

The first in his group to do so, which also gave him the advantage of being able to engage he enemy first and get in a few kills before the rest of the panicking students cocked onto what was happening and caught up with him.

Not pausing for a second once he entered the city, Izuku continued moving, eating up the distance as he pumped his enhanced muscles. Ignoring as he did so, the shouts and exclamations coming from behind him as the other students all caught onto what was happening.

He would not let them distract him from his goal.

Rushing through the streets Izuku soon caught up to the first faux-villain. A big bulky robot with four legs and what looked like two Gatling guns for arms.

Not that this gave Izuku pause, as with his healing factor he could easily tank a shower of bullets without issue. On top of which his enhanced strength fed into his speed, meaning that he was far faster than an average human, fast enough to, not outrun a bullet, but to quickly react when if he saw a gun training in on him.

Not that Izuku was going to give the robot a chance to fire on him of course.

No because that would be stupid.

With that in mind he continued forward, his right hand drawn back, and his fist glowing a slivery blue colour, as with grunt he lashed out at the robot as he passed by. His technique for the punch was perfect, and his timing was one point. But for the moment he was relying on hit and run tactics, one punch should be enough to take out one of these robots, after all, with them being robots he didn't have to hold back on the strength of his punches.

With a grinding of metal on metal the robot quickly turned to face Izuku as he rushed it, its Gatling guns already beginning to spin as it prepared to fire.

Before the robot could get off even one shot though, Izuku was in front of it. His blurring forwards, before with the sound of shattering metal he cleaved right through it, his fist smashing through the front of its chest and out the other side in an explosive of broken metal and circuit boards.

"That's three points." Izuku muttered to himself as he literally ran through the destroyed three pointer robot, ignoring the shrapnel that rained down all around him as he did so.

"And soon another three!" Izuku continued with a grin as he thundered forward into another three point robot, his hardened fist lashing out again and he decimated this robot too, not even break step as he continued forward.

Continuing on through the rubble, Izuku headed towards the centre of the city, where he guessed most of the robots would be gathered, destroying any robot that got into his immediate path as he did so. Like he had though, with how weak his opponents were, and the fact he didn't have to hold back, he only needed a single enhanced punch to destroy them, even the three pointers.

Letting out another breath, and a hiss of steam, he then continued to thunder through the city. A determined expression on his face as he darted from robot to robot, occasionally passing another competitor as he weaved through the narrow streets, using his enhanced strength to leap forwards as much as ten feet at a time.

Already he knew that he was quickly racking up the points. From his count he had gotten nearly fifty points by the time ten minutes of the fifteen minute exam had passed, and he still had another five to go.

A another minute or so passed, with Izuku leaping through the street, occasionally using the sides of buildings as a platform to leap off of as he shot through the narrow streets, looking for foes.

It was as he was doing this however, that he found himself faced with a problem, which is to say he was finding it hard, to well, find the enemy, as the more time passed the less robots seemed to be left, Izuku and the other students having vastly whittled down their number.

This had turned into a bit of a problem for Izuku. Like he had thought, an area the size of the arena, was making things difficult, especially with the hundreds of narrow streets and all of the competition he was facing.

On top of which his Quirk was no help to him in this situation.

He had no way of scoping out or finding the enemy, save for doing it the old fashioned way, which is to say by using his enhanced physical attributes to cover as much ground as he could as fast as he could. His green eyes flicking this way and that as he dodged around other candidates, severed around corners, and occasionally took to the roofs of buildings, as he determinedly tried to find more robots to destroy.

"Hey that one was mine!" A kid suddenly shouted out, the boy in question being very short with what looked like purple balls on his head instead of hair. His voice somewhat lispy and his face petulant as he scowled over at Izuku. Clearly the kid was irritated that he had just dropped from the sky and landed feet first on a one point robot that had been about to attack the other kid from behind.

"Sorry, I thought you hadn't seen it." Izuku replied sheepishly as he glanced down at the shattered remains of the robot under his feet. He kind of felt guilt now, after all if the other boy had known it was there, then that meant he had effectively stolen his kill.

Not that Izuku felt too bad about it, this was a competitive process, an exam, after all.

With that thought in mind, Izuku, ignored the kid and instead ran forward and leapt again, pushing off of a nearby building, and propelling himself to another as he did so. He didn't have the time to feel sorry for, or worry about, another applicant.

Not when there was still time on the clock.

**( - )**

**(A few minutes later)**

"Hey Midoriya how are you doing?!" The cheerful voice of Mina called out a few minutes later, a smile on her face as she turned from a half dissolved robot and instead grinned at Izuku. Her golden eyes twinkling, as she saw the green haired teen leap from a roof top and crash into the ground a few feet from her, the concrete under his feet cracking as he did so, even as steam continued to flow off of his body.

"Yeah not too bad!" Izuku replied as he scanned the area, seeing only shattered robot parts and broken buildings around him. "How about you, been having any trouble?"

Mina shrugged in response, her smile dimming for the first time since he met her. "Yeah I've got around thirty eight points so far, I would have had more but I ended up helping out a few other students who got themselves into trouble. It wasted a bit of time which is annoying, but I reckon I would have felt pretty shitty if I hadn't helped out."

Izuku nodded at that. He understood exactly what she meant, as earlier on in the test he had noticed a lot of wannabe heroes running off into the city. Some of them having no strategy in mind as they just looked for as many robots as they could, even if it meant getting trapped in a narrow alley and putting themselves in danger.

Izuku had also ended up helping a couple of other applicants out as he passed, but not without reason, after all by destroying the robots attacking them he had been able to rack up even more points.

It was a mutually beneficial arrangement. He helped them out, and stopped them from being hurt or taken out of the exam, and in return he got villain points. It was sort of like they were the bait, and he was a helpful predator.

"There's still time, besides I am sure they will notice how you helped other people." Izuku replied with a smile, trying to buoy the girl up.

Plus he didn't think that the test would be as cut and dry as kill this amount of robots and you passed, there were bound to be other factors. Lateral thinking that was what Doctor Nakamura had always tried to ingrain into him. Don't take things as just black and white, and don't just take things as they seem on the outside.

"Yeah, definitely." Mina replied with a grin, the bubbly pink skinned girl not staying down for long. "How many have you got?"

"I've got fifty nine at the moment, I just need one more." Izuku replied as he looked around, scanning the area for more robots as he did so.

"I've got my work cut out for me then!" Mina replied with a competitive grin at Izuku, not at all concerned with the fact his score was higher than hers at the moment, as she instead turned and ran forwards.

As she did so, Izuku, could only watch as she sent out a spray of acid in front of her, soaking the ground in front of her, even as she used the acid to increase her speed as she slid along the concrete.

"Hey wait!" Izuku shouted in response as he turned around and leapt after her, the concrete beneath his feet cracking as he erupted from ma cloud of steam, and clambered up the side of a building, his hardened fingers gouging into the concrete and bricks walls as he climbed up the side of the tall building like a giant, human sized spider, before he then pushed off of it, leaping to another building and then again.

His method of travel not only allowing him to negotiate the streets without tripping over all of his other competitors that were milling down below, but it gave him more of an aerial, which made searching for robot foes easier.

Continuing on through the city, Izuku, grinned as he saw Mina shooting ahead of him, the pink haired girl easily destroying two, one point, robots in a single sweep as she unleashed a spray of corrosive acid.

Nodding his head at that Izuku landed on the side of a tower block, his fingers digging grooves into the side of the wall as he began to crawl up it, using his heightened strength and hardened skin to dig himself handholds.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out. The sound of his voice, amplified as it was through his Quirk, being easily audible in all of the arenas and for all of the students taking their exams.

Narrowing his eyes as he heard that, Izuku then leapt off the building. His sharp eyes narrowing as he saw a two point robot in the street below, the medium sized faux-villain weaving between the rubble and its destroyed counterparts as it headed down the street to where a small melee was taking place between the squabbling students and the remaining robots.

Landing on the ground with a crunch Izuku had to hold back a wince, pushing back the sudden flare of pain he felt in his knees as he rolled forwards, his healing factor was already taking care of it.

Gritting his teeth, Izuku, then ducked under the robot's swinging arm, before lunging forward his hand gripping onto the bot's face as he followed through with the momentum, knocking the robot over before he then slammed its metallic head into the concrete. His hardened hand shattering the robots head against the asphalt road beneath him.

With that done, Izuku stood up straight, a few small cuts on his face, caused by shards of metal from the destroyed robot, healing up rapidly in small wisps of steam.

"Not enough, not yet." Izuku muttered to himself, allowing the silvery blue sheen to leave his hands. His eye twitching a bit as he saw his red raw hands, even as his regeneration began to heal the burns.

Another side effect of his Quirk unfortunately. When he used his hardening ability, he was effectively sealing the skin he covered, which in turn stopped the heat from naturally leaving those parts of his body. This, unfortunately, had the side effect of him hurting himself if he hardened parts of his body for prolonged periods of time, whilst also using the strength part of his Quirk.

Blowing on his injured hands, Izuku, smiled grimly as he saw fresh, healthy skin form as the burns rapidly healed.

Thank goodness for his healing factor, he didn't know what he would do without it.

Pushing that thought aside for now Izuku instead took off again, his muscles once again burning, even as he hardened both of his hands again, and half of his forearms.

He only had a minute or so left. He needed to push himself, and go beyond!

Within moments he found himself at intersection, his teeth clenching into a grimace as he looked around and saw how the area was crawling with both robots, and a desperate mass of students trying to finish them off.

It was a chaotic melee.

Surveying the area, Izuku, saw Mina slipping and sliding here and there as she used her mobility and speed to deliberately steal kills from other prospective students.

Apparently honour and integrity meant nothing at this point in the exam.

It was truly dog eat dog now!

Glancing over he also saw the green haired girl from before using her vine like hair to lash out, corral, bind and then disable three robots at the same time. Her previously waist length hair having extended to nearly three metres by this point, even as it shifted around autonomously; protecting the girl, fending off the applicants and attacking the robots, all at the same time.

"That's fifty five!" The green haired girl muttered to herself, from not too far away, not even looking at any of the other applicants as she instead kept her mind on the task at hand and continued looking for more opponents.

"Haha! Forty six!" Mina shouted gleefully as she also slid passed, Izuku, more acid spraying out of her hands as she rapidly began to encircle and dissolve a lone one pointer.

Shifting his head, Izuku, noticed Tenya Iida rushing passed him too, the taller teen's arms pumping in an exaggerated manner as he rushed forwards and then launched a brutal kick at the head of a two pointer. With what looked like exhausts in his calf spitting out fire as he did so, adding extra power to the kick as he then proceeded to destroy his foe with a single blow.

All around him other applicants were doing exactly the same, getting in one another's way and stealing each other's kills as they all scrambled to get those last few points before the exam ended.

Gritting his teeth, a look of absolute determination spread across Izuku's face, even as he lunged forward, hoping to get stuck in before all of the opponents were gone, and get stuck in he did, as within moments he had engaged a three pointers. His body twisting this way and that as he avoided a spray of gunfire from the robot, even as he closed in on it.

With the robot attempting to retreat as he did so, only for it to get stuck as one of its caterpillar tracks got stuck on a stick purple ball behind it.

Seeing this Izuku rushed forward, a silvery blue sheen covering the entirety of his right arm as he did so, even as he then close-lined the struggling robots, and cleaved it in two with a single roar of triumph.

"Dammit, you stole my kill again!" The same short boy as before shouted, his scalp noticeably bleeding as repeatedly grabbed and then threw the weird purple balls on his head at anything and everything that he could. His actions helping the other applicants around him out, probably more than they were helping him.

This chaos lasted for another minute or so, with Izuku being able to only destroy a few more robots before he, like all the other applicants, was distracted. Their attention drawn away from the few remaining robots and instead to the ground, which at that moment had begun to shake.

"What's going on?!" The girl with the vines for hair said, her features contorting in worry as she looked around nervously, searching for the source of the disturbance.

"It's the Zero Pointer!" A lispy voice suddenly shouted fearfully, gaining Izuku's attention as he looked over and saw the short boy he had seen before, looking up in terror.

Following the boy's gaze Izuku soon discovered why he was so scared.

After all, as he looked up a nearby tower block suddenly exploded, even as a massive robot made its presence known. The Zero Pointer robot standing closer forty five metres in height, and probably fifteen metres wide as it loomed over them, a towering mass of metal that cast all of the assembled students in shadow.

"That's way too big!" The small boy shouted, his eyes widening and beginning to water, before, without another word he turned and fled in terror.

Not that he was the only student to run, as all around Izuku he could see the other students all fleeing. All of them either running in fear, or running because there was literally no point in trying to fight the massive robot, after all the Zero Pointer was worth literally no points, as the name might suggest.

Turning, Izuku, made to do the same as the others and run away. Only for him to stop mid-turn as he heard a sudden scream sound out, followed by a loud cry for help.

"H-help!" The unfamiliar voice called out, the girl's words reaching Izuku even as he, like so many others, turned to run away. The fear and exhaustion in the voice making him freeze mid-step, before he turned around.

As he did so he immediately saw the person calling for help and the problem she had found herself in, even as dozens of others, including Iida ran passed him obliviously, all of them fleeing from the gargantuan robot.

There was a short, curvy, unfamiliar brunette on the ground at the Zero Pointer's feet. A look of fear and panic on her face as she desperately struggled to extricate herself from under some rubble that must have fallen on her when the Zero Pointer made its presence known and destroyed that building.

She was trapped, and she was scared.

Izuku took all this in in a second, even as he found his body reacting without him realising.

He was running again, but not away from the Zero Pointer, but instead at it. His mind was a whirl as it moved at a mile a minute, his green eyes flicking up at the colossal, lumbering robot, even as it bared down on the girl, its robotic arm raised as if it were about to strike.

He had to stop it.

Without a word he ran forward, his actions catching the attention of many of the other applicants that were running in the opposite direction, and of the girl herself, who despite having been able to extract herself from the rubble still looked to be unable to move due to her injuries.

"Look out!" The brunette called, reaching out to Izuku as he closed in on her. The giant Zeref Pointer behind her raising an arm as he did so, before moments later it threw a punch, but not at the girl, but at its new target, Izuku.

In response steam exploded off of Izuku's form, gusting out in all directions, even as moments later the robot's arm was caught. A large, tanned hand having caught the arm with ease, the massive fingers crushing metal, even as the rest of the giant's body emerged from the cloud of steam.

The being now stood before the Zero Pointer was close to thirty metres tall, his body completely bare, 'ken doll like', and covered in steaming, chiselled muscles.

Long, lank, greenish black hair hung down from the giant being's head, framing his angular face, with long pointed, elf like ears protruding from out of the locks. Even as his glowing, green eyes stared out, locking fiercely onto the Zero Pointer.

Standing up fully, Izuku, ignored the shouts and screams of shock echoing all around him, as he instead stood to his full height. The sound of screeching and buckling metal sounding out as the Zero Pointer tried to push forward, only to fail as the Titan pushed back.

Grinning fiercely as he succeeded in pushing the Zero pointer back, Izuku, opened his mouth and let loose another roar of challenge, the shockwave from his roar shattering the windows of nearby buildings, even as it sounded out for miles around.

It was a roar that stuck shock into the hearts of all those that heard it for the first time, and either; fear, anger, terror, or tension, into the hearts of those had had heard it before.

**( - )**

**(In the observation room)**

The silence in the room became incredibly tense as Midoriya took on his Titan form. Several of the teachers standing up, with some of them looking like they wanted to head down there just in case Midoriya went on a rampage.

Most of the assembled teachers however remained calm. All of them watching the screens in front of them tensely, not saying a word as they focused on Midoriya, tense and ready to move if necessary, but still willing to give the teen a chance.

As for All Might, the previously skeletal blonde, had instinctively taken on his muscle form, beefing up from a lanky, skinny, ill looking man to a seven foot tall musclebound giant, his hands instinctively gripping the arms of his chair so tightly that, with a groan of metal, they buckled and broke.

"Nezu," All Might said tightly, his tense, glowing blue eyes locked on to the screen as he focused on Midoriya to the exclusion of all else.

He didn't fear the boy, nor was he scared of fighting him. He had fought the rampaging Titan before and come out the victor, and he knew that, even in his weakened state, he would be able to do so again if necessary.

No, he was not personally scared of Midoriya or his Quirk, or of fighting the teen.

Instead he was just incredibly nervous, bordering on scared, of having someone like him in U.A., and what the consequences of his presence might be.

If the boy lost control again, and in a school too. The damage he could wreak could be catastrophic.

The boy was too powerful, if he lost control, he could probably kill most of his class before any of the teachers had time to react, and there was probably nothing those students could do to defend themselves. Or at least not if his transformation took them by surprise.

Not only could this, if it came to pass, mean the deaths of dozens of students, it might also mean the end of U.A., on top of which it could cause irreparable harm to Hero society as whole. An entire generation of the countries' best and brightest being wiped out in a single moment by one of their classmates.

He couldn't even begin to imagine the true fallout from that.

Leaning forward in his chair, All Might, had to restrain his natural desire to leap down there and stop Midoriya.

Intellectually he knew what the Doctors said about the teen, and that the government had vouched for his control.

On top of which, Midoriya, was not the first troubled child to come to U.A., both Thirteen and Endeavour had had similar incidents to Midoriya in their youth, maybe not as well-known or destructive, but they had both hurt people as children. Despite that though they had been given a chance, and had both become remarkable heroes, in spite of their difficult histories.

But still, in spite of this, All Might, had faced the Titan and he had seen its fury and its power first hand. The entire fiasco had left a mark on him. Even now he could close his eyes and remember that night and everything that had happened in vivid, terrible detail.

Izuku Midoriya was dangerous, and as such he remained leery of allowing him into U.A.

"It's fine." Nezu spoke out, the small mouse like being's eyes locked on the monitor in front of him. "Just watch."

Around the room some of the teachers calmed down, a few though, including All Might, however, remained tense, even as they saw Midoriya rise to his full, and colossal height, his hand crushing the arm of the Zero Pointer, even as he pushed it back, and roared in fury.

**( - )**

**(Elsewhere)**

Katsuki Bakugo froze, his eyes widening as he released a recently destroyed robot allowing it to fall to the floor with a crash as he instead stared off in the direction of that terribly familiar roar.

It was impossible, why would he be here, and why now?

Far off in the distance he could see smoke rising, even as the roar sounded out again. The bellow causing all those around Bakugo to also freeze up, most of them looking cautious or curiously off in the direction of the roar.

A lot of them didn't seem to realise its significance. Instead some just seemed to think it was part of the test, or that it was one of the other applicants in a different arena using their Quirks.

Bakugo knew differently and as he mastered his fear, his red eyes narrowed, even as small explosions began to erupt in the palms of his hands, his entire body tense as he stared at the pillar of steam in the distance. "Deku!"

There was one other in close proximity to, Bakugo, who also recognised the sound of the roar for what it was.

The boy's blue eyes narrowing, even as he grit his teeth in impotent rage. The blonde haired teen, looking over in the direction of the sound like the others. Fear warring with anger within him, even as he remembered his own experiences of that night.

He might not have lost any family members, but he had lost his home, and friends due to the events of that night.

"What the hell is Midoriya doing here?" Neito Monoma hissed, his blue eyes flashing with anger, and his hands clenching into fists. "How could a monster like him come to U.A.?"

**( - )**

**(Back with Izuku)**

"I-It's the T-Titan!" Minoru Mineta stuttered, the short, teen with purple balls on his head, looking up in fear as he saw the colossal Titan looming over the area as it battled it out with the Zero Pointer.

He honestly didn't think he would ever see the Titan, the guy was infamous, even if the shock and feared that had been caused by the Night of Great Loss had faded over the years.

"T-That boy, he was Izuku Midoriya." Iida Tenya muttered, staring up at the gigantic teen in shock, worrying his lip with his teeth as he remembered his interaction with the green haired teen. That boy, the one he had gotten off to a bad start with, he was the Titan, Izuku Midoriya.

"Beautiful…" Ibara Shiozaki muttered, the green haired girl gazing up at the Titan's steam wreathed form even as he clashed with the Zero Pointer, battling it back through sheer brute strength.

She had of course heard of the Titan, and what he had done when he was just five years old. It was a terrible tragedy. But still he had been five, and was not the first child to lose control of his Quirk, he had just been one of the most public. If he was here, then that must mean he was now in control. That was her opinion on the matter at least, and an opinion that was like shared by many others.

All around the duo dozens of other applicants had stopped fleeing and instead stood watching in awe, shock and fear as the Titan forced the Zero Pointer back, before with another roar the giant being's other hand shot out, metal warping as he grabbed another part of the Zero Pointer, after which, with another roar he bodily lifted it off of the ground.

"Such power and raw strength!"

"Incredible"

"H-How c-can someone be that strong!"

"W-what is the Titan dong here!"

"Go on Midoriya, crush that tin can!"

The last voice belonged to Mina, and sounded out loudest of all. Several other voices joining her as she shouted support, even as Midoriya lifted the Zero Pointer clear off of the ground, and away from the injured brunette at his feet.

After which, with another roar he ripped the Zero Pointer clear in two, the sound of shattering, shrieking metal and explosions sounding out, even as he then threw both parts of the Zero Pointer to either side of him.

"Fucking hell, he ripped it in two, the guy literally ripped that thing in two!"

Throwing his head back, Izuku, let out one last roar whilst in his Titan form, before he vanished in another explosion of steam.

A now human sized Midoriya walking out of the thick cloud of steam, a conscious and pink faced, brunette in his arms, a few moments later..

The girl in question, Ochako Uraraka, looking utterly shell shocked as she tried to come to terms with everything that had happened. Her face and hands noticeably a little pink, and her tracksuit noticeably damp due to her proximity to the hot steam that had enshrouded Midoriya.

"T-thank you!" Ochako gasped out, not sure what else to say as Izuku continued to carry her, towards the crowd of gawping students, and away from the rubble of the fallen building and the wreckage of the destroyed Zero Pointer. Only for him to then gingerly put her down a few metres later.

"You're welcome." Izuku said softly, forcing a smile onto his face as he saw all the people looking at him. No one saying anything as everyone just seemed to stare at him in shock.

Right up until Mina broke that silence.

"Holy shit, that was so badass!" Mina shouted, dancing forwards and enthusiastically throwing her arm around Izuku's shoulders. Her words unleashing an avalanche of voices as some people shouted and cheered for him, whilst other asked whether he was really trying to get into U.A., with still others only just clocking onto who he was or staying back nervously, noticeably putting quite a bit of space between him and them.

Before Izuku could reply to any of the questions and accusation being thrown at him, he was interrupted by the sound of Present Mic's voice once again ringing out around the arena.

"AND THAT'S IT TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouted, his voice sounding out through the arena and causing all action to come to a halt as the students either celebrated or commiserated depending on how well they think they did.

"Well that was fun." Izuku finally spoke up, as he looked over at Mina, sharing a smile with the pink skinned girl as she released him. Trying to ignore all the other people that were still looking at him as he did so. "How did you do in the end?"

"Forty seven points in the end, not quite sixty but I hope it's enough to pass!" Mina replied with a shrug as she looked away from Izuku and instead looked around the area her eyes widening slightly as she saw the shattered buildings, cratered streets and mounds of broken robots. "So much for not destroying the place…"

Izuku chuckled weakly as he heard that looking around at the surrounding carnage as he did so. It appeared when people with Quirks went all out there was a lot of collateral damage.

Luckily though Izuku was only responsible for some of this destruction. "Yeah… glad I'm not the one cleaning it up…"

**( - ) **

**AN: So what do you all think? There was a lot of actions in this chapter, and a lot of other things happening, and several other characters introduced, even if only briefly. We also got to see Izuku go full Titan, which was kind of fun to write.**

**That said I do want to reply to some frequently asked queries here. **

**Some have asked why All Might is scared of Izuku? The short answer is, he's not. He doesn't fear Izuku personally, but instead worries about what he could do if he is allowed into U.A. and to become a Hero. In context All Might, ten years ago as a much younger hero, saw the worst of Izuku and the worst of what he could do. That had an effect on him, and coloured his view of him going forwards. It's not fair, nor is it entirely right, but at present All Might isn't scared of Izuku, he is just very wary around him, and pretty cautious.**

**Another quesiton asked is whether Izuku's Quirk has the same issue as the Attack on Titan Titanshifters. Simply put no. Izuku's power is due to a Quirk, not some blessing from a devil. He will not simply die thirteen years after unlocking his Quirk in this story, because that would be stupid in the context of this story. Izuku's Quirk is inspired by the Attack on Titan story, it is not the same though. On top of which although Izuku's Quirk is more developed than most people his age, due to the training and testing he has undergone. There is still room for growth and development. Though that does not mean he will be getting all the powers of the Titanshifters in Attack on Titan. I already have a clear idea for what I want to happen, which makes sense and fits in my mind.**

**As for the questions about Mount Lady and other people with gigantification Quirks. Well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you continue to support, review and enjoy my story! **

**Please check out my other stories if you have time.**

**Catch you all later.**

**Greed720.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all, so again there has been some brilliant reactions to the story so far, so thanks a lot for that, I appreciate all of the support. I hope you all continue to enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews.**

**As always feel free to PM me if you have any quesitons. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_"Well that was fun." Izuku finally spoke up, as he looked over at Mina, sharing a smile with the pink skinned girl as she released him. Trying to ignore all the other people that were still looking at him as he did so. "How did you do in the end?"_

_"Forty seven points in the end, not quite sixty but I hope it's enough to pass!" Mina replied with a shrug as she looked away from Izuku and instead looked around the area her eyes widening slightly as she saw the shattered buildings, cratered streets and mounds of broken robots. "So much for not destroying the place…"_

_Izuku chuckled weakly as he heard that looking around at the surrounding carnage as he did so. It appeared when people with Quirks went all out there was a lot of collateral damage. _

_Luckily though Izuku was only responsible for some of this destruction. "Yeah… glad I'm not the one cleaning it up…"_

**( - ) **

**Chapter 4**

**( - )**

**(A Week Later)**

It had been a week since the U.A. entrance exam and Izuku was beginning to get nervous.

Initially, when he had first left the U.A. campus and headed back to his small two room apartment a couple of miles away, he had been both quite confident in his chances, and excited to find out his results.

He knew he had done well on the written portion of the test, his literal years of revising and preparation for that one test, had set him in good stead for that. On top of which he knew he had done admirably in the practical test, when he compared his scores to that which the other contestants had gotten, even his friend Mina, he knew he had excelled.

He had acquired more than enough villain points to qualify, on top of which with his academic scores he was almost certain he would be accepted into U.A., and that his years of dedication and determination would pay off.

A tense week of waiting later though, with nothing to do save for go out and shop for the essentials like clothing and food, and read and watch television, his inner confidence had slowly begun to erode.

Already his mind was plagued with worries.

What if they penalised him for taking his Titan form? They had not specifically set any limits on using Quirk, but maybe his history would count against him. Maybe the teachers would think that by him taking that form, even though it was just a test, he was somehow showing that he was not in control.

That, or maybe they had only allowed him to take the test so they could make out that he was being given the same opportunity as everyone else. When in fact they never had any intention of letting someone like him come to U.A., and had dismissed him out of hand. That this was all just a sham, a pretence at fairness and inclusion?

Thoughts like those had regularly started to plague him over the last week, even as the days slowly passed, boredom set in, and still no word came from U.A.; either about him passing, or about him failing.

What would he do if he was rejected?

He could go to Shiketsu High, another prestigious Hero Academy in Japan. Though one that did not have quite the same international fame as U.A.

Trying to go there was a possibility, but what if they rejected him for the same reason that U.A. might?

What could he do then?

He wanted to save people, to balance his karmic ledger and redeem himself for the mistakes he had made that night all those years ago when he had been five years old and had lost control of his Quirk. He wanted to be a hero so he could do some good in the world, and so he could save and protect people.

That had been his dream for most of his life, the one goal that had gotten him through the heartache of losing his mother, and the realisation of what he had done. That one goal, that one ambition, had driven him forward and had lent him the strength he needed to not only gain control of his Quirk, but to also push himself beyond the limits.

What would he do if that goal was no longer possible?

He could always join the military.

Even with the advent of Quirks and the creation of a superhuman society, and the rise of the Pro Hero profession there was still a need for emergency services; firefighters, police, doctor, and of course the army, navy and air force.

Every country had an army, or were protected by another country that had an army.

Though notably the different countries armed forces were drastically smaller than they had been in the times before Quirks, after all in a superhuman society it was not quantity that matter it was quality, power and skill.

From what Doctor Nakamura had told him, Japan had an army one hundred thousand strong, all of whom had rigorous training with their Quirks, and licenses to use them on the battlefield, or in public, when sanctioned to do so by the government.

Effectively they were state controlled heroes who were always ready and waiting to be deployed, either to bring an end to internal issues, or fight against external threats.

For Izuku such a profession would be a good opportunity to serve the people, even if he would prefer to go the Pro Hero route. Pro Heroes after all had more freedom, and could go on patrol and help where they needed, they did not have to await orders. Instead they could just act as and when necessary.

Already he had been approached, using Doctor Nakamura as a proxy, about signing up.

Apparently a Quirk as powerful and potentially destructive as his was highly sort after, and more than a few generals and officers had spoken with Doctor Nakamura about the possibility of recruiting Izuku, training him up, and then unleashing him on the country's enemies.

Of course Izuku wasn't the only one the army had shown interest in. The teens that were sent to Asphodel; those with immensely powerful Quirks, or uncontrollable Quirks, or no morals when it came to using their Quirks, they all ended up doing one of four things after their time in Asphodel came to an end:

They either became Pro Heroes, like he wanted to be.

They tried to fit back into society and forget their pasts.

They went back out into society, continued as they had been doing, relapsed and then ended up being thrown into prison, or being sent to Tartarus, the maximum security adult prison, for the rest of their lives.

Or they were recruited into the army, and became living weapons, just like the test of the 'State Pro Heroes'.

Over the years Izuku had considered all of these options.

He didn't want to try and re-join society as a civilian, he would help no one doing that, and would probably end up living a very unfulfilling life and die full of regrets if he did so. As for being a villain and getting sent to Tartarus, well that was the last place he would ever want to go. The place was synonymous with hell on earth.

The army though, that had been a potentially viable option that he had genuinely considered when he was younger.

Or at least until Doctor Nakamura had said his peace and expressed his belief in Izuku becoming more than just a living weapon, but instead a hero.

Becoming a Pro Hero, again, that was his goal, and it had been for years now. It was all he had ever wanted, the chance to save and protect the innocent.

That was what he ideally wanted for himself. But if he wasn't given a chance, if the Academy rejected him for the things he did ten years ago, when he was five, then he would have to find a new way forward.

He could join the army.

Or he could try his luck at another, less prestigious, Hero Academy.

Honestly he didn't know.

With that thought, Izuku let out a sigh, even as he sank backwards into his sofa.

With Izuku currently being in his small, poky apartment, sitting on his sofa/ fold out bed. The green haired teen not paying attention to the messy state of the kitchen area in one corner of the room, or to anything else as he instead just sat on his sofa watching some TV, absentmindedly doing some curls on his right arm with a dumbbell as he did so.

His attention mainly on the programme on TV, the Hero Channel, a highly popular TV channel that was run by a dedicated team of people who spent their time filming the actions of heroes, rating their pros and cons and basically giving a commentary on their actions.

It was a popular channel, one that was full of action and excitement, and which had been around for decades.

No, it had been going for even longer than that.

The channel's first iteration had been back during the dawn of superheroes. Back when the Pro Heroes of the time operated by a points based system with their saves and captures earning the heroes points. Which in turn were accumulated at the end of each season and used to rank the heroes of the time against one another, and to bring in viewers and revenue to the private companies that sponsored said heroes.

Of course back then the profession was not a public service as it was now, instead each of the heroes were funded by private companies, all of whom made money by advertising products using the heroes they sponsored, either by having the heroes act in adverts, or adding advertisement logos to their hero costumes, or creating films and television series based off of them.

Luckily that practice had died out decades ago, and nowadays all heroes were, technically speaking, public servants, and although they could make money on the side, they all received a generous stipend from the government to live on, and to use in their heroic endeavours. A stipend which could be increased by additional work that the heroes or their agencies could take on themselves, such as by modelling, or going on talk shows.

Shaking his head as he realised that his mind had begun to wander, Izuku, focused back on the television.

Originally he had started watching the TV to distract himself from his dour thoughts over his future. Or at least that was until he saw which Pro Hero they were doing a special on today, at which point he had decided to tune in, not just to distract himself, but because he was also genuinely interested.

After all today's special was on, Mount Lady, a relatively new, up and coming hero who had a 'Gigantification Quirk'.

A Quirk which was very similar, if a bit weaker, than his own Titan Quirk. With Mount Lady only being able to grow to twenty metres tall, and with her not having either a hardening ability or healing factor to go with her increased size.

Still, despite this, the young woman in question had become an incredibly popular, and successful heroine. Despite her having just made her debut. With Mount Lady having not succeeded in doing any high-profile take downs yet.

Which, now Izuku thought about it, made her rise in fame and popularity surprising, especially as Quirks like hers had a bit of a stigma about them nowadays, With many still initially treading cautiously around those with Gigantification Quirks, or size altering Quirks, due to both the collateral damage that came with using such Quirks in a city landscape, and the reputational damage that he, Izuku, had caused ten years ago.

In spite of this though, Mount Lady, had succeeded in not only graduating U.A. High, but in also becoming a famous Pro Hero. A Pro Hero that was known to cause a lot of collateral damage of course, but a hero all the same.

Focusing on the screen as a picture of the costumed heroine in question popped up, Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly.

From glance he was began to get the rather cynical suspicion that her sudden rise in popularity was most likely due, at least in some part, to the fact that she was an absolutely stunning, curvaceous blonde, one that stoked the libido of most men.

Still her appearance aside, that didn't take away from the fact that she was still doing a sterling job for a newbie, and was noticeably getting better as time went on, and causing less damage, and getting more results the more experience she gained. Which was something the current panel were espousing as they debated the Pro Heroes merits.

Honestly, just listening in on the way the panel on the TV talked about her gave him hope for the future.

If one person can break through the stigma associated with Gigantification Quirks, then, with enough graft and hard work, Izuku could do the same, and prove to the world that he was better than he had been, and was in complete control of himself.

Of course before he could do that, he needed to go to a Hero Academy first.

Izuku let out another slight sigh at that thought, the same miserable thoughts as before assailing him once again.

A sudden rattle from his door however, quickly distracted, Izuku, from the television set and his muddled thoughts.

He recognised the sound, it was the sound of something being pushed through his letterbox, and considering the only people that knew his address were the staff at Asphodel, the local police, the government and U.A., well he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

Without another thought Izuku dropped his dumbbell on his sofa before he leapt up and crossed his small apartment in seconds and then grabbed the letter that was now lying on the floor just in front of his door.

A nervous smile slowly spread across his face as he turned the envelope over and saw the U.A stamp it had on the front.

Staring down at the envelope for a few moments, noticing as he did that it was heavier than it should have been, Izuku waited barely a few seconds before he ripped the thing open. His heart beating like a drum as he prepared to find out whether or not he had made it into U.A.

Opening the envelope a frown quickly crossed his face as he saw, that Instead of a letter like he was expecting, there was instead a small metal disk inside.

Picking the disk up curiously, Izuku, ended up dropping it quite quickly, letting out a sudden yelp as he saw the little disk begin to light up, making a whirring noise as it did so.

_"I AM HERE… as a projection!"_ A sudden loud, and familiar, voice rang out, gaining Izuku's attention as he looked down and recognised the voice and catch phrase as belonging to the world's Number One Hero, All Might.

Almost at once Izuku tensed slightly, an uncomfortable tension settling in his gut as he looked down at the small projection of said hero.

The man in question was a hulking blonde, with glowing blue eyes, black sclera, and a large, seven foot tall, heavily muscled body.

Even as a hologram the man cut an impressive figure, and a familiar one too.

Back in his youth Izuku had once idolised All Might, he had looked up to the hero and been in awe of him.

Then that night had happened, and he had seen footage of his rampage and how eventually had he had fought, and been annihilated by the, at the time, recently anointed Number One Hero, All Might

Were it not for his regeneration, Izuku, knew he would have been killed that night.

It was pretty hard to look at a person in the same light you once had when you had also seen video footage of that same person punching you so hard that half of your head exploded in a shower of blood, bone, brain matter and gore.

It had been vivid, and visceral, and thinking back on it now, Izuku, knew he had been too young to see it at the time, even though he had insisted on it. The memory of it lingered in his mind even now.

Still, the fact remained, All Might made him uncomfortable.

The strength the Number One hero possessed, and the look of anger and ferocity on his face when he had engaged him, it had engrained itself into Izuku's psyche.

All Might was not the kind of person he would ever want to cross again.

If the man had been able to complete destroy him ten years ago and end his rampage of destruction in just five mighty blows. Then he didn't want to see what an All Might with ten years more experience and skill would do to him, even with him growing bigger, and getting more control.

Even for someone with regeneration, like Izuku, the image of the massive blonde man caving in your skull with a single punch was pretty impactful, it wasn't something that you could just forget.

"All Might?" Izuku questioned cautiously after a few moments, his hands clenching into fists as he looked down at the miniature image of the world's Number One.

"_Yes young Izuku Midoriya, it is I, U.A.s newest teacher, All Might!_" The hologram continued speaking, his tone as loud as before, though holding a certain edge to it that Izuku noticed was absent when he was interviewed by the press.

"Can you hear me, or is this a recording?" Izuku asked, poking the metal disk curiously, his green eyes not leaving All Might's grinning form, even as he digested the fact that All Might, the greatest hero in the world, would be teaching at U.A.

"_Well I am sure you have been wondering how you did on your entrance exam into U.A.!?_" The hologram continued, All Might's smile not wavering for a second as he gave no indication that he had heard Izuku at all.

"I guess not then." Izuku muttered to himself, relaxing slightly as he scooped the disk up and placed it on his coffee table, leaning forward in his seat as he did so, his attention solely fixed on the image of All Might.

"_Yes well I can confirm that you passed the written exam with a spectacular result of ninety seven per cent. Not quite the highest I'm afraid, but admirable when compared to the average score of seventy three percent!_" All Might continue. His tone not changing for an instant.

Izuku nodded at that, a wave of pleasure flowing through him at the realisation that he had scored so well, with him even going so far as to score twenty four points above the average.

Though admittedly, he was a bit surprised that someone had done better than his own very high score.

That surprise though only lasted for a moment, before he remembered that this was U.A., the school that attracted the best of the best, and even then only allowed the best of those to attend. Some teen, or maybe even more than one, with an intelligence based Quirk had probably scored one hundred in the written test.

"_As for the practical test, well you did even better there. Not only did you get a full hundred percent by gaining the sixty points you needed. You went above and beyond by scoring a total of sixty eight villain points from destroying robots, with a further forty rescue points!_" All Might continued, his smile becoming a bit more genuine now, and real enthusiasm leaking into his voice as he continued speaking. "_This means you scored one hundred and eight points in total, more than enough points to not only pass your entrance exams, but to get the highest score in the practical test out of all of our candidates! Well done!_"

"What?" Izuku asked, his mind going blank as he heard that. He had gotten the highest score in the practical, the highest out of the thousands that took the test. It was almost unbelievable.

He knew he had done well, but he didn't think he had done that well, and also what the hell were rescue points, and what did he do to deserve forty of them?

He assumed, by the name, that they were something to do with rescuing people during the test, but as far as he knew the only person he had rescued was that girl at the end, and even then he didn't think that doing something as simple as that, even for the right reasons, deserved a reward.

"_Well done young Midoriya, you passed!_" All Might finished, his grin becoming slightly tighter now. Before without another sound the hologram shut off leaving Izuku in stunned silence.

"I passed…" Izuku muttered, his heart beginning to beat faster even as a smile crept across his face. "I did it! I got into U.A.!"

**( - )**

**(A few weeks later)**

Looking around in awe, Izuku, couldn't help but grin as he walked through the bustling hallways of U.A., weaving through the dozens of other students that milling in the corridors, all of them wearing the same grey school uniform.

Continuing on, his backpack safely on his back and a wide eager smile on his face, he felt more excited than he ever had before.

This was his first day of high school, and also the first time in ten years that he would be associating with normal kids his own age.

It was both exciting, and admittedly, a bit nerve wracking too.

He wanted to make a good first impression. He would be with these people for next three years after all. It was already bad enough that he would be starting school with his 'history' weighing him down, the last thing he wanted to do was add to that by making a bad first impression on the rest of his classmates on the first day, and then have to live with that.

"Classroom 1A, classroom 1A…" Izuku muttered to himself, looking at each of the large twenty foot tall doorways he passed, each of which lead off from the main corridor and into a classroom.

The doorways looked excessive from a first glance, but considering the kinds of mutation Quirks that there were out there they had probably been built that way to accommodate everyone, just in case an exceptionally tall, or wide person came to school here.

"Classroom 1A… where the hell is 1A…" Izuku muttered to himself as he weaved his way through the crowds of student, and entered a new corridor. "This place is like a labyrinth."

Almost as soon as he said this, Izuku, suddenly stopped, his eyes lighting up as he finally found the door to his classroom.

He was here, this was it!

Forcing a smile onto his face, and squaring his shoulders, Izuku, confidently opened the door, aware as he did that of the thousands of candidates that applied to the U.A. Hero Course only thirty six kids passed the exam to get in, plus four other students who got into the Academy based on recommendations.

With these forty students then being sorted into two classes, with twenty kids in classes 1A and 1B respectively.

This meant that behind this door were the literal best of the best; those who had proven themselves worthy enough, skilled enough and dedicated enough to have been chosen to become the next generation of Pro Heroes.

A number in which, Izuku, now counted himself in, after all he too had passed the exams entirely on his own merit, just like all of them. Their pasts and origins might all be different, but right here, and right now, they were all starting on the same footing.

Opening the door and striding confidently into the room, a slight smile spread across Izuku's face as he immediately noticed that the two girls he had spoken to back during the entrance exam were here. Both Toru Hagakure, still completely invisible, save for her school uniform, and Mina Ashido, as cheerful and pink as ever were in the room.

Both of them chatting amiably to one another at one of the desks, even as a dozen or so other students milled around, some of them making idle chitchat whilst others were already sat at their desks, patiently waiting for the form room period to start.

Smiling at this, Izuku, allowed the door to close behind him even as he looking around, his mind whirling as he quickly found himself recognising more than a few of the other people in the room with him.

For one there was that short haired girl with the extended earlobes, who, upon hearing someone enter looked over at the door. A curious expression crossing her previously bored face as she gave Izuku an evaluating and speculative look for a moment, before she then turned back to speak with her companions. One of whom was; a girl with large eyes, black hair and distinctly… amphibian like traits, whilst the other he recognised as the curvy, brunette who he had saved during the entrance exam.

As well as those two, there was another girl standing with them, with this one having a lithe form and shoulder length straight hair, only this girl's hair was dark black, and her eyes were an intense blue. Noticeably though, this girl also wore a distinctly emotionless expression on her face as she listened, more than talked, as group of four girls conversed.

Giving the earlobe girl a tight smile as she glanced back at him, and receiving a nod in return, Izuku, then assessed the rest of the room, noticing as he did a large, heavy set kid with long brown hair which he wore in a ponytail and noticeably big lips. With this guy talking to a very tall teen who had three pairs of webbed arms and no noticeable mouth, and another teen, who Izuku recognised also, that had a black, bird like head on a skinny human body.

Shifting his attention from them, Izuku then noticed another odd looking teen, with this one having half of his hair white and the other half red. The teen in question having a bored look on his face as he grudging spoke with another classmate; this one being an exceptionally attractive girl with long black hair that was tied up in a spikey ponytail of sorts, and a sublime body.

Glancing away when he noticed the cold eyes of the kid with half red and half white hair on him, the heterochromatic eyes narrowing even as his lips became a thin line, Izuku, instead turned to look at the rest of his class.

As he did this, Izuku, quickly noticed an effeminate looking blonde kid on the other side of the room, who was currently chatting with another familiar face. It was the attractive girl from the entrance exam, the one who had green vines as hair. Only instead of being as long and wild as it had in the exam her vine like hair was instead waist length, and had noticeably been woven into a thick plait that hung down her back to her waist.

Behind the girl, Izuku's brow furrowed as he saw someone else he recognised; the short kid with purple balls for hair, who at that moment was sitting at the desk behind the green haired girl, his mouth practically watering as he looked lecherously between the many girls in the class. With the short boy in question occasional letting out a perverted giggle as he scanned the room and eyed up some of his classmates like they were pieces of meat.

Was he one of these perverts that Doctor Nakamura had told him about? Izuku mused as he looked at the boy for a moment, before he shook his head, and prepared to make his presence known to the rest of the class, and head over to say 'hi' to the only people in the room he knew; Toru and Mina.

As he did this, he continued to survey the other teens in the class; like the one with short blonde hair and large muscular tail, or the other one with dark hair, blocky elbows and an odd smile his face. Both of those two were pretty odd looking, far more so that the last two members of the class; the two spikey haired boys in the corner, one of whom had blonde hair whilst the other had bright red hair. Both of whom, Izuku noticed, were talking amiably over in the corner of the room with another familiar face, the bespectacled and abrasive teen, Tenya Iida.

"Hey Midoriya!" Mina shouted a large smile on her face as she looked up and saw the spikey green haired teen at the door.

The pink skinned girl waving enthusiastically at Izuku as she did so, Hagakure's arm sleeve waving along with her, as the invisible girl turned to look at him too.

"Yay, you made it in too!" Toru chirped happily, her invisible body giddily rocking backwards and forwards on her seat as she spoke.

As the Mina called out his name, Izuku, noticed the reactions of the rest of the class as they turned to look at the newcomer, him.

Some; like the blonde kid with a tail, the muscly teen with big lips, the effeminate blonde, the spikey red haired guy, the spikey blonde haired guy, the frog like girl and a couple of others just looked over at him curiously. Several of them smiling and waving clearly not recognising him at all, even as a couple of others frowned in confusion. Their expression telling him that they recognised the name, but couldn't quite place it.

Others meanwhile; like the half and half guy, the tall dark haired girl with the spiky ponytail, the girl with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, the girl with extendable earlobes, and the guy with no visible mouth but multiple arms, all paused and stared at him in shock, surprise or caution.

These ones, Izuku guessed, were the ones who both recognised the name and connected the dots, and thus knew who he was.

Notably, and thankfully, none of them looked particularly scared or angry. Instead they just look curious. Though the half and half boy, he noticed, had a slight frown on his face as he looked at Izuku, almost as if he didn't know what to think of him.

Then finally there were those; like Tenya Iida, the kid with purple balls for hair, the curvy brunette he had saved, and the girl with green vines for hair, all of whom clearly not only recognised him from the exam but had also seen him assume his Titan form too.

Oddly though, all four of these teens' reactions were different.

Tenya Iida seemed to tense up for a moment, his brow furrowing and his mouth opening, almost as if he were about to say something. Only for his mouth to snap shut moments later as he instead gave Izuku a stiff nod, and kept a neutral expression his face as he then resolutely looked away from him and back to the two spikey haired teens.

The short kid with purple balls on his head meanwhile just looked like he was about to piss himself. There was both recognition and fear in his eyes as he gazed at Izuku, his lip quivering as he sank lower into his seat, almost like he was attempting to hide from his gaze.

Those two were reactions he had expected; dismissal and fear, the other two meanwhile, they surprised him.

The short brunette, she actually smiled when she saw him and waved, her face going a little pink as she sent him a thankful look. The short, curvy girl looking for a moment like she was going to approach him, before a few seconds later she thought better of it and instead gave him an awkward wave instead.

The green haired girl however just looked at him in fascination what she had previously been dong completely forgotten as she just gazed at Izuku in a way he could never remember be looked at before. It was a mixture of respect, awe, interest and dare he saw it, a slight amount of reverence.

For Izuku, the alienness of this look was a little discomforting.

Tearing his eyes away from the green haired girl and looking around, Izuku, wasn't sure what he should do next or how he should act with the attention of the rest of his class for the next three years entirely upon him.

Luckily though he didn't have to, as instead, Mina, came to his aid.

"Come on, get over here Midoriya, I want to hear about how well you did in the exam! I was just telling Toru about how you went full Titan and picked up one of those Zero Pointers and ripped it in half with your bare hands!" Mina called out enthusiastically, the horned girl gleefully unaware of the looks and expressions of the rest of her classmates as she instead just hopped off of her seat and bounced over to him.

Almost at once the other students began muttering to one another about what, Mina, had just blurted out. Some of them, like the spikey red haired kid, loudly calling, Izuku, 'manly as hell'. Whilst others, those in the know turned and told those who didn't recognise who Izuku was, about him, and probably about how he was capable of literally picking up a Zero Pointer and ripping it in two with his bare hands. Their expression noticeably going from confused to shocked, the nervous and then to befuddled as they shot Izuku odd looks.

Ignoring the assortment of looks being sent his way, Izuku, with the tension now well and truly broken by Mina, instead walked over to the pink hair girl and the now standing Hagakure, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey Ashido, Hagakure! I'm glad you two got in too!" Izuku replied, a grin spreading across his face as he phased out the ongoing muttering all around him, and instead met up with the duo.

He was just glad he would be assured of having at least two friends in his class, it was better than he could have hoped for.

"I know, I mean can you believe it? We made it into U.A.!?" Mina shouted enthusiastically as Izuku approached, lunging forwards as she did so and throwing her arms around the taller, teen.

Toru, although equally excited, not doing the same as she instead just high-fived Izuku without him noticing. "Yeah, I really can't believe it! Even now, when I am already here, I still can't quite process it! We passed!"

"Yeah it's amazing!" Izuku replied with a grin of his own, glad he wasn't the only one that was incredibly excited for what was to come. All those years of hard work, and they had culminated in him getting in, in him passing his entrance exam and being allowed to come to U.A.!

Izuku clenched his hand into a fist at that thought. This was it, he was here. He had overcome the first hurdle in his journey to be hero, all that was left was for him to graduate.

Yes, this was it, he would use all the opportunities U.A. gave him, and the same determination that had gotten him here, and become the best hero that he could be!

"We're here, at U.A.! I can't wait to get started!" Izuku continued with a bright grin, one that Mina, and he assumed, Hagakure, mirrored.

It was as he said this, that, almost coincidently, their homeroom teacher spoke up and decided to announce and introduce himself.

The man's dull voice cutting through the chatter in the classroom, causing many of the talking students to quiet down as they all eventually clocked onto the fact that they were no longer alone. "If you're here to have fun, do me a favour and leave now."

At once everyone stopped talking, all of them looking around the room for the speaker.

With the most observant of their number quickly finding the source of the voice. The source being a sickly, pale and tired looking man, whose only visible feature at the moment was his unkempt, dour looking face, with the rest of him being covered up by a big, puffy yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the Hero Course. Get your act together." The man continued speaking bluntly, his voice low, bored and disinterested as he gazed around the classroom from where he was slumped on the floor.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Mina whispered to him and Toru quietly, all three of them eyeing the guy curiously as he crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked to stand in front of the rest of the class.

"Our homeroom teacher I'm guessing." Izuku muttered back, a vaguely disappointed expression on his face as he saw how unimpressive the man was. He was expecting more form their homeroom teacher, especially since all of the teachers at U.A. were supposed to be Pro Heroes.

This guy though, Izuku, didn't recognise him at all.

"Be quiet…" The man said abruptly, his attention fixed on Izuku and Mina as he gave them a seemingly bored look. His voice not rising at all but still holding a certain edge to it as he turned away from them and then looked around at the rest of the class. "It took you too long to quiet down. Time is limited, so next time I expect you to be silent and in your seats before class starts."

"As for who I am…" The teacher continued, sending Mina a dull look as he did so. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm sure…."

Around the room a number of the assembled students shifted. Shota Aizawa was not giving them a good first impression, especially since the man was supposed to be their form room teacher.

"Good, now put these on and go to the training grounds, your first test begins now!" Aizawa continued speaking as he gazed around, locking eyes with everyone in the room at least once, before he reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue and white track uniforms.

'Our first test! Already!' Izuku thought, his eyes widening as the class began to grab the track uniforms and leave the room. 'This is more like it!'

**( - )**

**AN: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Izuku has been accepted into U.A. and has met his class. Which as you can see is a bit different than last time. For one there is no Bakugo, instead he has been relegated to another Class, after all I don't think even the teachers at U.A. would think it would be a good or fruitful idea to place those impacted by Izuku's rampage, or of a nervous disposition into the same class as Izuku. That said just because he won't be seeing him on day to day doesn't mean he'll be able to avoid him completely.**

**That said to make it clear the current class, which I've already tried to do in the story, I will list them below:**

**Yuga Aoyama, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida, Ochaco Uraraka, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, Toru Hagakure, Izuku Midoriya, Minoru Mineta, Momo Yaoyorozu and then additionally Yui Kodai and Ibara Shiozaki.**

**So yep that is Izuku's current class going forwards, similar but not quite the same as there is a different context to the decision making than there was in canon.**

**Other than that I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read. I will admit though one thing I pondered on when writing this story, is armed forces in the a world of superhumans. Would they still be a thing? Would say each country have a force of Quirk powered individuals to use as soldiers, or would they stay like the traditional military and use guns, and not their Quirks? I think it is certainly quite an interesting thing to muse on. Does anyone know of any story where this idea has been explored? Genuinely curious here.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you all review and continue to enjoy.**

**Also please do check out my other stories if you have the chance. **

**Catch you all later. **

**Greed720.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here we are again, thanks for all the support so far, I really appreciate it! Hope you continue to enjoy the story, and support it. Please do check out my other stories if you have the time.**

**Thanks for reading, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_Around the room a number of the assembled students shifted. Shota Aizawa was not giving them a good first impression, especially since the man was supposed to be their form room teacher._

_"Good, now put these on and go to the training grounds, your first test begins now!" Aizawa continued speaking as he gazed around, locking eyes with everyone in the room at least once, before he reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue and white track uniforms._

_'Our first test! Already!' Izuku thought, his eyes widening as the class began to grab the track uniforms and leave the room. 'This is more like it!'_

**( - )**

**Chapter 5**

**( - )**

**(With Izuku)**

Currently, Izuku, along with the rest of class 1A, was stood waiting patiently at the side of one of U.A.'s large training grounds, all of them wearing the Academy's standard blue and white track uniforms.

At present the group of twenty were all, for the most part, standing around awkwardly, one or two of them occasionally making attempts at small talk, or at introducing themselves to their classmates for the next three years.

The class had only fully assembled for the first time around fifteen minutes ago, and not many of them had had the chance yet to properly introduce themselves to one another, the kind of things the students were usually expected to do on their first day at school.

Instead, their form room teacher, Shouta Aizawa, had thrown them all track uniforms; told them to get dressed, and then told them to head out onto one of the school's sports fields once they were ready.

Standing in front of the assembled students, still wearing his dark clothing, and a mess of bandages around his neck, like scarf, Aizawa continued to explain just what this test would consist of, his expression dour, and his tone never changing from a his now customary bored monotone.

"A Quirk Assessment Test?!" Tenya Iida, the bossy and abrasive teen Izuku had met at the exams, spoke up in surprise, the bespectacled teen's brow furrowing as he pushed his glasses further up his nose with one of his hands, his mouth set in a thin tight line. His tone filled with both confusion and consternation as he looked to Aizawa for an explanation.

Aizawa sent the tall, broad shoulder teen a bored look, before he gave a curt nod in response. The dull look not leaving his face as he then looked away from Iida and over at the rest of the class, after which he finally replied in a bored tone. "Yes, now get ready."

"W-wait!" The short, curvy girl with shoulder length brown hair spoke up, her hazel eyes wide as she waved one of her hands in air to try and get Aizawa's attention. "What about the introduction ceremony that we are supposed to be going too!? Or the tour of the school! Or the briefing on what we'll be covering in Hero Class this year?!"

Izuku glanced sideways at the girl, it seemed he wasn't the only one to have read the information pack complete with the itinerary for the first day, that U.A. had sent out before the start of the school year.

Amongst the rest of the group several other students nodded, frowned or muttered as they too began to question what they were all doing out here in track uniforms, when they should by all rights be either on a tour of the school or at the school's opening ceremony.

"Enough, Uraraka. I'll say this now, so I don't have to repeat it. If all of you actually want to be heroes then it is best that you learn quickly, that you won't have time for things like that," Aizawa replied, barely even glancing at the girl whose question he was addressing, or at any of the other students either. Instead he seemed to be looking through them, and at the rest of the school's campus behind them. "U.A is so successful partly because of the great freedom it allows on campus. That freedom extends to the teachers, allowing them freedom to teach their students in the manner that they deem fit."

Izuku, who was currently within the crowd of students frowned as he heard Aizawa's words, and processed just what he was actually saying.

Such a system was based on a lot of trust, one which could very easily be abused and could very easily lead to inconsistent teaching throughout the different classes. A bad teacher, or an unmotivated one, could cripple an entire class's learning.

Personally, it made him uncomfortable that his entire career at school would be based, to some extent, on the kind of homeroom teacher he got. With this being something that could affect the type and quality of the hero he could one day become.

Considering who he had apparently been landed with, his discomfort only increased as he eyed the pale, dark haired teacher cautiously. He didn't make it into U.A. just to fail because he was lumbered with a useless teacher that didn't even seem to want to be teaching them.

Yes, after all the effort and all the backbreaking work he had put in just so he could make it to U.A. and then graduate and become a Pro Hero, he would be less than pleased if all of that were to be for nothing, all because he been lumbered with a piss poor teacher from the offset.

"You all remember the exercises you had to do in middle school, right?" Aizawa continued speaking, apparently oblivious to his student's thoughts, as he instead got on with what he wanted to say. "The physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks? This country like many others in the world still hasn't gotten around to standardising those sort of things. As far as I'm concerned it's completely illogical."

Izuku cocked his head to the side as he heard this. Having not been to a proper school since he was five years old, he had no experience of the standardised tests Aizawa was talking about.

Back at Asphodel he had always been encouraged, when in a safe and controlled environment, to go all out with his Quirk, after all control could only be gained through experience.

That said though, Aizawa's statement about the current system being illogical, that was something he could agree with. If people, students, were being held back from reaching their full potential by society's obsession with everyone being on an equal footing, then that was indeed pretty stupid.

That was something that worked and was acceptable back in the day, before Quirks, and even then people had had different levels of intelligence and fitness due to either genetics or the way they were raised. Those days however, were long gone.

In a world where eighty percent of people had some kind of superpower, limiting students so that they didn't pull ahead of others due to the innate abilities that they had been born with was in fact damaging the development and growth of people and society as a whole. It was the kind of thing that would cause stagnation and decline.

If you limit everyone so that they never surpass the lowest common denominator, then you would be crippling the development of entire classes, no entire generations of future heroes.

The world was not a fair place, and not everyone was born equal, or at least not in terms of what Quirks they were born with.

"Now" Aizawa began as he pulled out an android tablet from his pocket. With him then absentmindedly tapping the touch screen to turn it on, even as he surveyed the class, no doubt looking for a candidate/ test subject that he could use to make his point. His dull eyes noticeably locking onto him, Izuku. "Let's just get to it. You, Izuku Midoriya, the so called 'Titan', you scored the highest in the Entrance Exam, so tell me, how far can you throw a softball?"

Izuku frowned as he heard this, ignoring the muttering from the rest of the group as they all eyed him. Most curiously, though again the short kid with purple balls on his head backed away terrified, whilst the kid with red and white hair just scowled at him.

Honestly though, the reactions were tamer than he had expected.

"I didn't go to a normal school, sir." Izuku finally said after a few moments, his brow furrowing as he watched Aizawa carefully. Unless this man was stupid, then he should have already known this. "Whenever I did things like this I was allowed to use my Quirk, I was supervised of course, but I wasn't limited."

"Hn, I didn't ask about your school. I asked about how far you can throw a softball." Aizawa replied bluntly, his tone still bored and his gaze flat.

"Erm, well when I'm in my base form, but still using my Quirk I was able to throw it nine hundred and thirty two metres." Izuku replied carefully, watching Aizawa carefully as he did so. He didn't know what the man was up too, was this some kind of trap, was he being singled out for a reason?

All around him the other students started whispering, many of them audibly muttering how he was 'lucky' to have been allowed such free rein to use his Quirk.

In his opinion their words came from a place of ignorance. He didn't feel lucky to have grown up like he had, not at all.

"Give it another go," Aizawa said abruptly, tossing a softball to Izuku as he did so, his expression not changing as he then gestured for him to stand in a nearby circle that had been set into the ground, one that was specifically made for events like shotput and discus. "Without using your Quirk."

Frowning as he heard the last thing Aizawa said, Izuku threw the ball up and down in his hand, testing its weight as he walked into the circle. After which he pulled his arm back, not drawing on his Quirk like he usually did, as he instead focused on technique.

Taking a deep breathing, Izuku made his throw, the ball hurtling forward with quite some speed as it looped up, over and then down, before bouncing a couple of times, rolling, and then coming to a stop.

"Seventy eight metres, not bad." Aizawa nodded, his expression not changing as he looked out at the rest of the students, all of whom were muttering.

Listening in on what they were saying, Izuku couldn't help but roll his eyes. They all seemed surprised by the score and the fact that it was so low, even with him not using his Quirk. It was like they thought he possessed monstrous strength even when not using his Quirk.

It was almost like they expected him to be inhuman, as opposed to what he was, and ordinary kid, with an extraordinary Quirk.

"Right, now do it again. Use your Quirk this time though. As long as you don't leave the circle, it doesn't matter what you do. Don't hold back, though." Aizawa called out, his voice sounding out over the rest of the class's muttering, garnering their silence as they all watched on. Their gazes all fixed on Izuku as the teacher threw him another ball.

Nodding his head, Izuku looked down at the circle he was standing in. It was five foot in diameter, if he took on his Titan form then he would be unable to stay within the bounds of the circle.

Gritting his teeth, and ignoring all of the attention he was receiving, Izuku drew on his Quirk, not fully assuming his Titan form but accessing some of its strength as he pulled his arm back, using the same technique as before, and then hurled the ball.

This time as he threw it, the ball did not so much as fly out of his hand as it did explode, a slight shockwave blasting outwards from Izuku at the force of the throw, even as the ball; shot up, arced threw the air, and then landed much farther than it had done previously.

Once again the class started muttering, many of them talking about how strong the throw was, a far cry than it was when he had used his Quirk. Others meanwhile were questioning why he hadn't gone full Titan when he threw the ball.

Not even blinking at the reactions or at the force of the throw, Aizawa instead just watched as the gauge on his tablet continued to rise as it tracked the distance the softball went before it finally hit the ground again in the distance. "Before you can think about training to become heroes, you first need to know your uppermost limit. That's how we form the basis of your hero training."

With that said Aizawa turned the tablet around and showed the class the final score, with the screen showing that Izuku had just thrown the ball just over nine hundred and sixty five metres.

"Are you serious?!" Kirishima, the kid with spiky red hair shouted out, a surprised look on his face as he saw how much further Izuku could throw the ball when using his Quirk to enhance his abilities. He had no doubt heard him tell them how far he could throw it before, but to actually witness it, to see irrefutable proof that was a whole other thing. "That's nuts!"

Izuku grinned as he heard this, turning around as he saw several of his classmates, Mina, Toru, Kirishima, the spikey blonde haired kid, the girl with vines for hair and a number of others clapping and jeering him on. With a number of others nodding their appreciation or muttering excitedly to one another, clearly eager for when they would be taking their turns.

There were no overt displays of fear or caution.

Though that was not to say that all the reactions were entirely positive; the red and white haired boy had gained a competitive glint in his heterochromatic eyes and was sending him a speculative look. The teen with big lips and a ponytail was cracking his knuckles, a smirk on his face as he sent Izuku a challenging look. Iida meanwhile had grit his teeth and was muttering to himself about how he would approach the task.

It looked like he would have a lot of competition.

But really that wasn't surprising. The Hero Class of U.A. was made up of the best of the best, all of these teens had put in the work and had the determination to make it here.

Izuku very much doubted that any of them would settle for second best, not if, like Aizawa said, they wanted to be heroes!

"This looks like it's going to be fun! We can use our Quirks all we like?" Mina said loudly, throwing an arm around Toru gleefully, the pink skinned girl clearly hyped for the challenge to come.

Aizawa however shifted slightly as he heard her words, his attention turning to the vibrant, pink skinned girl. "It looks fun, huh?"

Mina froze as she heard the tone of the man's voice, a slightly different tone than before. All around her the other students also looked a bit taken aback by the sudden display of what could almost be called aggression. Aizawa didn't look happy, his expression might not have changed, but his tone definitely had as too had the look in his eyes. It was no longer bored, instead it was a look of annoyance.

"Were you planning on having a good time during these three years here? If that's how you feel, then let's change things up. The student who ranks last in the eight tests I'll be giving you today… will be judged as having zero potential and will be immediately expelled from the Hero Course." Aizawa continued a slightly creep smile spreading across the man's face as he saw several of the students recoil in shock and horror at his statement.

Izuku though scowled as he heard this, he did not like the way this was going.

Everyone here had just passed through a rigorous entrance exam. They had all surely proven that they at least deserved to be here, that they had potential. It was unfair for them to be tested before they had had any further training to hone their abilities, especially since it was only the first day.

He wasn't worried for himself of course, his Quirk was naturally geared towards physical power and fitness. It was practically made for the tests Aizawa would be throwing at him.

No, he wasn't worried about himself, he was concerned about others. Not everyone's Quirk was suited to purely physical exercises. Some Quirks focused on heightened intelligence and analytical abilities, others meanwhile were better suited to rescue work than fighting and physical test, or to tracking and searching.

If Aizawa's test were going to be like Izuku expected, then he was concerned. The man would be weeding out all those who didn't fit his personal criteria for what made a hero.

This in turn could be damaging for society in general. The diversity of heroes and the diversity of what they specialised in was important. There were very few Pro Heroes out there that excelled in every kind of hero work.

It was this kind of bullshit that, Izuku hadn't liked, when Aizawa had explained about the freedom the teachers had when working here at U.A.

He knew the school would be difficult, and that they would weed the lacklustre, the ill-suited, the inept from the group, but this isn't what he had in mind, not on the first day anyway!

As he scowled at this, Izuku quickly noticed that some of the other students were having slightly more extreme reactions than others. The little kid with purple balls on his head had begun to shake his eyes now quite weepy. The girl with vines for hair was frowning slightly, she seemed as displeased at this as Izuku, and Iida. Well he looked like he wasn't sure whether to wholeheartedly support, Aizawa's statement or condemn it.

Glancing sideways Izuku, who by this point had fallen in line with the rest of the group, was able to see that Mina, at least, although looking a bit shaken, still retained a semblance of her old confidence as she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

Aizawa grinned as he saw the mixture of reactions; from excited, to nervous, to angry, the older man not at all perturbed as he saw the expressions on some of the student's faces. His grin sharpening even further as he saw the terrified expression on Mineta's face, a big contrast to the confidence several other students were showing. "In this school, the teachers can also use their freedom to expel students as we choose. Welcome to U.A's Hero Course kids..."

"Wait a minute!" Toru spoke up, catching the rest of the class's attention as she voiced Izuku and several other's concerns. "This is just our first day! You can't just expel people without giving them any training, that's way too unreasonable!"

"Indeed, it is injustice, reckless and illogical." The girl with vines for hair added, her expression angelic, and her voice soft, melodic and beautiful, despite the accusations in her words as she frowned at Aizawa.

"That's the life of a hero, and the sooner you learn that, Hagakure and Shiozaki, the better." Aizawa replied as he glanced at the invisible girl and then over at the green haired girl, his smile widening and his tone now rich with dark amusement. "Natural disasters, horrendous accidents, rampaging villains. These are the kind of things that can and will happen when you least expect it. It's the job of a hero to stand strong through all that insanity and calamity and bring order. If you were thinking that you could just have a good time playing around out here every day, then let me burst that little bubble for you right now. From here on out, for the next three years, U.A is going to throw more hardships at you than you could count!_"_

The entire class looked taken aback at that.

Not even Izuku knew what to think. The man had a point, no matter how much of an arsehole he came across, and he really did come across as a massive arsehole. It was painful, but he did have a point. A hero had to be able to react to the unexpected, fight through adversity and always endeavour and fight come out on top, no matter the odds arrayed against them. For if he or she did not, then innocents would suffer.

Heroes should always strive for excellence, for in a life and death situation even a single mistake could spell calamity.

"You want to be heroes don't you? Well overcoming these hardships and coming out stronger and better than before, that is the only way you will become one. Now step up and show me what you've got!" Aizawa said challengingly, his smile still creepy as his dark eyes scanned the assembled students, momentarily lingering on Izuku's scowling face as he did so.

**( - )**

**(Sometime Later)**

What followed next after Aizawa's 'uplifting' little speech were as he had stated, a series of physical tests.

With these tests including; the softball throw test, the fifty meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, continuous side jumps for a minute, the long distance run and toe touches, and for the most part the entire class did well, with most people scoring very highly on at least one of the tests.

For example the pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair, Ochako Uraraka turned out to have a Quirk that allowed her some semblance of control over gravity, and through the use of her Quirk she managed to somehow score an infinity on the ball throwing test, easily getting the best score in the class.

In fact most of the students in the class had at least one of the events that they excelled in or several that they did relatively well in. With some of those who had more versatile Quirks, like Izuku, Ibara Shiozaki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami and Shoto Todoroki all excelling in the majority of the events.

Unfortunately though some of the students in Class 1A had Quirks that weren't as versatile, with some like; Mina Ashido, Mashirao Ojiro (the guy with the tail), and Kyoka Jiro (the girl with the extended earlobes), and Mezo Shoji (the kid with six arms), only doing well in one of two of the events.

Suffice to say as the morning continued and the students progressed through the eight different tests, things started to become tenser and tenser as some students noticeably pulled away from the main body of the students in terms of their scores, whilst others began to trail behind.

With those that weren't particularly suited to the tests like; Toru Hagakure, Minrou Mineta and Yuga Aoyama, noticeably get nervous that they themselves might not make the cut as the tests continued.

As for Izuku, well he wasn't anxious at all, but that was more to do with the sheer versatility of his Quirk in terms of these kinds of tests, and the experience he already had using it.

For the most part he had scored well on all of his tests. In the fifty yard dash he had managed to score second in the class, his enhanced physical abilities allowing him to easily outscore all but, Tenya Iida, whose Quirk it appeared allowed him to run incredibly fast thanks in part to the weird engine like devices on his calves.

In the grip strength test Izuku had once again scored very well, as like with the fifty yard dash, he had used his Quirk, which in turn allowed him to use around ten percent of the strength he had in his Titan form, even whilst in his base form. This had been more than enough for him to score at the top of the class, ahead of even Mezo Shoji, who with his three pairs of arms was able to rank second in the hand grip.

For the rest of the events, Izuku had also scored highly in all of them. Not quite grabbing the top spot in every single test though. The side to side jumps were not really his forte. But the rest he had excelled in, his enhanced strength and stamina allowing him to get within the top five for the; standing long jump, long distance run, and toe touches.

As the last of the events came to an end, and Izuku jogged passed the finishing line for the long distance run, his face and body a bit sweaty but his breathing still even, he looked around briefly, noting as he did so that Iida had finished before him, as had the big lipped boy, Rikido Sato.

Though admittedly the tall, bulky teen looked dead on his feet as he collapsed to the floor tiredly, several empty packets of what looked like sugar falling out of his hands as he fought to catch his breath.

"H-Ha, I finally beat you… Midoriya" Sato grunted out, looking up at Izuku, even as several of their other classmates crossed the line one after the other. Momo Yaoyorozu was amusingly enough using a motorised scooter that she had formed with her Quirk, Creation.

"So you did," Izuku acknowledged, a slight smile on his face as he saw the taller teen's exhaustion. He hadn't even realised that the other kid had been directly competing against him. "Well done!"

Sato grinned tiredly at that, and then gave him a thumbs up.

Smiling, Izuku, looked away and instead waited as the last of the class filtered passed the finishing line, those that were capable of doing so using their Quirks to help them, whilst the others that didn't have Quirks suited to the task just did the best that they could.

"Right," Aizawa said as the last of the students finished the run, the final test. "That's it, for most of you the test is now over."

"For most of us?" Momo asked, a frown on her face as she caught onto what he had just said.

"Yes, nearly all of you gave everything you could, and did your absolute best in the tests. You gave it you're all, so most of you have got at least that going for you." Aizawa drawled, as he looked over at Momo and gave her a flat look.

Izuku stiffened as he heard this, a sudden tension had descended on the class. They could all sense trouble, their teacher was about to single someone out for not trying hard enough, and everyone was no doubt worried about who that person would be.

Personally, he felt a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach as Aizawa's eye locked onto him.

"Midoriya," Aizawa said after a moment.

Almost unconsciously all the students around him moved back a few steps, making a small circle form around him as he felt the eyes of both his teacher and the rest of the class rest on him.

"Sir?" He replied cautiously, ignoring the others and instead locking gazes with Aizawa.

"You didn't perform to your full potential." Aizawa said after a moment. "Not once during the test did you go one hundred percent, instead you only used ten percent of your total."

The class around him started audibly muttering to one another as they heard that.

Izuku though ignored them. "Did I fail?"

"No," Aizawa replied after a moment. "You actually came in first out of the whole class, closely followed by Yaoyorozu and Shiozaki."

Again yet more muttering from the class, with there being some consternation now about him performing best out of all of them, in spite of him only using ten percent of his power.

Honestly, a part of him could understand their frustration.

"I don't see the problem then, sir." Izuku replied.

"This test was about pushing yourself to the limits and seeing what you can do, you never pushed yourself to the limits." Aizawa said, his voice verging on cold as he looked down at Izuku. "I want to know why?"

"Pragmatism and necessity." Izuku replied after a moment of thought. "For the toe touching and side to side jumping, an increase in height, size or strength would not have aided me in the slightest."

For the long jump I could clear the designated range without using the full extent of my Quirk, it was not necessary to assume a large form to complete the task, on top of which the collateral damage from leaping in that form would have been excessive and not worth me raising my position two places in order to get the top positon."

Taking on my Titan form in the grip test too would have been pointless unless you had a griper tester big enough to properly fit in my hand."

"As for the fifty metre dash and the long distance run, although I could have won if I used my Quirk to its fullest extent, I was confident enough about placing in the top two or three, so I did not think it necessary or practical, nor did I think it was safe for me to be running around in a thirty metre tall form whilst my fellow classmates were around me, and potentially underfoot."

All around the students started to nod. No doubt they were imagining what it would have been like if they were racing against a thirty metre tall Titan that could turn them into mincemeat if it accidentally stood on them.

"As for the ball throw, taking my Titan form would have forced me out of the circle and thus invalidated my throw." Izuku tagged on at the end, just so that he covered all bases.

"I see," Aizawa said after a moment, and for a second, as he did so, Izuku spotted a genuine smile on the man's face, even if it was tiny smile, barely more than a slight curving of his lips. "So you used common sense and prudence, and came to a conclusion on how you should use your abilities."

"Yes," Izuku nodded.

"Ok," Aizawa said, before he took out his tablet again. "Now the rest of the students have finished and the scores have been tabulated, I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to do the soft ball throw again, just to see what you're capable of."

Izuku cocked an eyebrow as he heard this. Surely Aizawa knew about his backstory, and therefore knew of the tests and training he had undergone, Doctor Nakamura had included it all in the report he had sent to U.A. prior to his admission. It contained all the pertinent details about his Quirk; his capabilities, his education, his training and his mental state. Not everything of course, Izuku was allowed some privacy, but all the things that were necessary for U.A. to know ahead of time.

With that in mind, Izuku couldn't help but ponder what Aizawa was up to. Why did the man seem so set on him taking his Titan form?

"So does that mean that this won't count towards my final score?" Izuku asked, ignoring the excited muttering of his class mates behind him, and Mineta's terrified wittering.

"Correct, the scores have already been finalised. This is so both you, and to a lesser extent I, can see what you're capable of." Aizawa said mildly.

Izuku nodded at that. "Alright then, fine."

With that said Aizawa threw him the ball, even as he stepped out of the crowd of students.

"Good luck, Midoriya!" Toru shouted behind him.

"Yeah, go show that ball what you're made of!" Mina added.

"This is going to be so freaking manly!" Kirishima shouted.

"Show everyone what you've got," Ibara's soft voice called out too, adding to the support and encouragement most of the class, or at least two thirds of them, were sending his way.

Izuku nodded as he heard all of this, a slight grin coming to his face as he continued to walk away from the group and over to the circle, Aizawa noticeably keeping the rest of the students back as he instead kept his gaze fixed resolutely on him.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku threw the ball up in the air even as he drew on his Quirk, and assumed his Titan form.

Almost instantly steam erupted from his body, the blast of hot air knocking those around him backwards, even as he felt himself being hurled up into the air, burning hot muscle forming around him, along with a gigantic skeleton, all of it developing around him as he opened his eyes, and saw through his Titan form's eyes, and felt the cold wind blowing about his Titan form's naked skin, the steam still blowing off of his now thirty metre tall body as he reached out and caught the now, comparatively, minute ball in his now massive hands.

**( - )**

**(With the rest of the class)**

For his classmates below, they could only look up in awe, shock and in some cases nervousness as they witnessed, most of them for the first time, the Titan. The full power of the teen that had destroyed a city district at the age of five, and had only been stopped due to All Might intervening personally.

For some, the sight of the colossal Titan, its chiselled muscles gleaming in the mid-morning sun and its eyes glowing an intense, phosphoric green, even as steam continued to issue forth from its form, was humbling.

Some in the class, those like Momo and Todoroki, they had always excelled, they had gotten into the school on recommendations and had both thought themselves to be within the upper echelons of their current generation in terms of their Quirks, their intelligence and their skills.

For them, witnessing the raw, visceral power the Titan exuded it, it was enough to make them look at themselves, and how they compared to such a devastatingly powerful being.

For others, those that had only heard of the Titan, they could only look up in awe at the being in front of them. It was an infamous sight, a sight that had once, and probably still did in some case, struck terror into the hearts of all who had looked upon it.

There were even some amongst the class, whose reactions went beyond awe, with some of the class bordering on near reverence at the sight before them. Ibara Shiozaki, Fumikage Tokoyami and Yui Kodai; although acting very differently outwardly, shared a similar fascination as they saw the titanic being in front of them catch the now minuscule, in comparison, soft ball in one of its large hands. The action showing a startling level of control and coordination.

Of course not all those in the class reacted entirely positively, some; like Tsuyu Asui (the frog like girl), Hanta Sero (the dark haired kid with bulky arms) and Mezo Shoji, felt a little bit nervous about the sheer size of Izuku's Titan form and the intimidating presence it gave off. Though that was understandable, the Titan was gigantic.

There was also of course, Mineta, who as the sight of the Titan let out a slight shriek and went to hide behind the grinning Kaminari.

The blonde, lightning user in question responding to the sight in his own, distinct way. "Hey, he doesn't have a dick!"

Suffice to say, it was Kaminari's well-chosen words that broke the tension as several people in the class laughed, the sound sounding wrong in the tense atmosphere, even as a couple others looked for themselves and noticed the very same thing. Izuku's Titan form was like an action man, it had no genitals.

"Seriously, that's the first thing that comes to your mind, idiot!" Kyoko groaned, rubbing her forehead as several of the other students started laughing.

"Go ahead, Midoriya!" Aizawa, the only person present to have not reacted, called up. His eyes narrowing as he saw the Titan turn to look at him, its glowing green eyes boring into him, before with a curt nod it turned, pulled its massive arm back and then threw the ball. The force of his throw releasing another shockwave, only this time it was far above their heads and so had less of an impact on the watching spectators.

That said, as Izuku threw, Aizawa's lank dark hair rose up into the air, and his dark irises suddenly glowed red as he tried to using his Quirk erasure Quirk, on Midoriya.

As he did so however, he couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance as he found himself unable to cancel the Quirk. He wasn't sure why either, he was looking directly at Midoriya, but nothing was happening, it was almost like the body he was looking at wasn't Midoriya's.

It was perplexing to say the least.

"Alright, that's it." Aizawa called, breaking off eye contact from Midoriya now as he instead squinted and tried to see how far the ball had just gone.

What followed next was another bigger explosion of steam, this wave causing more than a few of the class to stagger backwards, as the hot, humid air washed over them. The steam blinding their vision for a moment.

**( - )**

**(With Izuku)**

Moments after Izuku had reverted to his base form however, the steam dispersed and revealed, Midoriya, still in his blue and white track uniform and looking none the worse for wear as he approached the class, a cheerfully smile on his face as he saw most of his classmates cheering for him.

"Hey Midoriya, that was awesome!" Mina shouted as Izuku approached, a large grin on her face as she saw how far he had just thrown the ball.

"Thanks Mina!" Izuku replied easily as he walked over to his pink skinned friend, the rest of his class crowding around him as he did so. Some of them asking about his Quirk, and one or two, mainly Kaminari and surprisingly, Toru, teasing him over his genitalless Titan form. Which was something that he deliberately didn't rise too.

"It was impressive man, but like super scary too!" Hanta Sero grinned, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder as he did so.

"It was spectacular, the Quirk you wield is truly something else," Momo nodded, a strained smile on her face. "I apologise for not taking you more seriously."

"Err," Izuku replied, sending the dark haired girl an odd look as he did so. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Enough talking," Aizawa cut in, thankfully making Izuku's last thought redundant as he walked over to the class, his shoulders slouched and looking the same as ever, his dark eyes locking curiously on Izuku as he approached, only for him to then raise the tablet in his hand and show it to the waiting class. "One thousand three hundred and twenty seven metres."

It was higher than his previous score, but not quite double.

Several members of the class started muttering in surprise at this realisation.

"It's because of the weight and size of the ball. If the ball was bigger and heavier he would have thrown it even further, but since it was light; the wind resistance, friction and several other factors weighed against it." Momo spoke up swiftly, explaining to those that hadn't already realised, the reason for the low score.

"Correct," Aizawa said lightly. "Your control impressed me, Midoriya. I will admit I was sceptical after reading the reports but as the common saying goes; seeing is believing."

"Erm, thanks." Izuku replied cautiously. Was this the reason he had had him take his Titan form, an additional test just for him, so that he could see whether or not he was in control?

"It was also important for your classmates to witness your, other form. Better it be here, in a relatively control setting, then in the middle of battle training or something like that." Aizawa continued, his eyes slipping passed Izuku for a moment, something he noticed as he followed his gaze, only for him, and likely one or two of the others, to see, All Might, clad in a yellow suit, leaning against the side of a building a hundred or so metres away, watching.

The Number One Hero in question standing a little straighter as he noticed he was being watched, before with a smile he raised his arm, waved it once and then disappeared around the corner.

Seeing this, Izuku narrowed his eyes minutely.

So that was what he had meant when he said that this was a 'controlled' setting. He meant All Might was around, just in case Izuku did lose control and needed to be stopped.

"Now, with the last of the tests done, let's get down to the results." Aizawa pressed on, seemingly oblivious to Izuku's thoughts as he instead lead them all over to a large display board at the side of the field, his fingers dancing across the tablet in his hands as he board began to present the scores:

First – Izuku Midoriya

Second – Momo Yaoyorozu

Third – Ibara Shiozaki

Fourth – Shota Todoroki

Fifth – Fumikage Tokoyami

Sixth – Tenya Iida

Seventh – Mezo Shoji

Eighth – Mashirao Ojio

Ninth – Ejiro Kirishima

Tenth – Mina Ashido

Eleventh – Yui Kodai

Twelfth – Rikido Sato

Thirteenth – Ochako Uraraka

Fourteenth – Tsuyu Asui

Fifteenth – Hanta Sero

Sixteenth – Yuga Aoyama

Seventeenth – Denki Kaminari

Eighteenth – Kyoka Jiro

Nineteenth – Toru Hagakure

Twentieth – Minoru Mineta

"N-No…" Minoru muttered, his eyes watering as he looked up at the score board, and then at the straight-faced Aizawa, his lip quivering as all around him his classmates sent him looks of pity. "P-Please M-Mr Aizawa!"

"Sorry kid, but you're out." Aizawa replied, his tone bored and his expression uncaring, even as several students, those who doubted Aizawa's threat, gasped. Momo most noticeably amongst them as she raised her hand to her mouth and looked at Aizawa in shock.

"No!" Mineta cried, looking beseechingly around at all the other students. "It's the first day, you can't expel me!"

"Yes it is the first day of the Hero Course, and your last," Aizawa replied dryly, his words cutting Mineta to his core. "I will put in the paperwork for your transfer today, you'll be allowed to stay on in General Education, and will, if you prove yourself, be allowed the chance to return. For now though, you're out, and you're spot will be left open to the students form the other courses to fight over."

Mineta started crying at that.

"The rest of you head back to class, Mineta you come with me." Aizawa forged on relentlessly.

Hearing the boy's cries, Izuku looked away and followed the others as the now sombre class headed back to the school.

A part of him had hoped that Aizawa had been lying, that it had been a trick to get them to perform at their best.

Turns out, Aizawa didn't lie.

With the cries of Mineta ringing in their ears, Izuku, no doubt like the rest of the class, couldn't help but accept the grim reality of just how competitive, gruelling and ruthless the next few years at U.A. were going to be.

**( - )**

**AN: Oh poor old Mineta eh, he's been relegated, what a pity. But seriously though, in my mind at least I don't think Aizawa is the type to mess about, if he says he will do something, he'll do it, and since there is no plot armour to save Mineta, like Izuku had in canon, or rather he didn't make a show of his determination that somehow convinced Aizawa, then he's gone. Or at least been moved down to General Education for the moment, leaving a space in the hero course.**

**A space that I am still debating who should fill up, as I have distinct idea in my mind, I am just pondering its worth going forward.**

**That said I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, it sets out where everyone is at the moment and gives a brief intro of characters and their abilities, a useful chapter for development purposes. That said it also reminds, when I was writing this chapter, about how much of an arsehole Aizawa is. Don't get me wrong he cares for his students and wants them to do well, it's just he's the kind of person that is quite happy to play the bad guy and be hated in order to get people to where they should be. He's an odd character, one that is both likable and detestable at the same time.**

**But yes anyway, what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

**Also I'm quite hyped at the moment as the new season of My Hero Academia is coming out this week, so that should be good!**

**Thanks for reading, please check out my other stories if you have the time, and feel free to PM me if you have questions/ suggestions etc. I'm usually good at responding to those.**

**See you next time.**

**Greed720.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello all it's been a while hasn't it. Hope you've all had a good Christmas and New Year, honestly I can't believe it's already near the end of January! So yes, other than that here we are with the next chapter!**

**That said I did notice that the last one was a bit divisive, in that some people weren't entirely happy either with Mineta being given the boot, or with the scores that were given. So in regards to that all I can say is that Mineta might be out of the class, but that doesn't necessarily mean I am writing him out of the story. After all I don't mind him that much. Yes, he isn't my favourite character and I do get a bit bored of his whole pervyness and the fact that he is mainly there for comic relief, but that doesn't mean I hate his character. **

**In regards to the score, all I can say is that in my mind they weren't assessed just based on the result, but on a number of other factors, each of which were weighted so as to make sure someone didn't skate by on just one good result. It's the only reason I can think of for why Deku was bottom of the class in canon. So yeah, I reckon things like tenacity, Quirk usage, adaptability, actual positon in regards to the rest of the class, strategy in terms of pacing and several other things were involved in tallying the results. After all from memory they weren't given a score, but instead a ranking from 1 – 20. But yeah, that's the way I had it in my mind when I wrote the last chapter, so sorry if it disappointed you.**

** Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter, and check out my other stories if you have the chance.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_"The rest of you head back to class, Mineta you come with me." Aizawa forged on relentlessly._

_Hearing the boy's cries, Izuku looked away and followed the others as the now sombre class headed back to the school._

_A part of him had hoped that Aizawa had been lying, that it had been a trick to get them to perform at their best._

_Turns out, Aizawa didn't lie._

_With the cries of Mineta ringing in their ears, Izuku, no doubt like the rest of the class, couldn't help but accept the grim reality of just how competitive, gruelling and ruthless the next few years at U.A. were going to be._

**( - )**

**Chapter 6**

**( - )**

**(The Next Day)**

Entering his classroom at the start of his second day at U.A., the first thing that Izuku noticed as he stepped into the room was that almost the entirety of his class was already present. A lot of them already sitting on or behind their desks, a loud rumble of chatter dominating the room. This being in spite of the fact that the form period wasn't due to start for another twenty or so minutes.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Izuku quickly found himself being waved over to where Toru and Mina were sat, both of them looking up from the conversation that they were currently having with the green haired, Ibara Shiozaki, and the spikey red haired, Kirishima, the moment he entered the room and grinning at him.

Or at least he assumed that was what Toru was doing going off the invisible girl's body language, or should that be clothes language, after all the only thing he could see of her was her school uniform.

Still the two girls, his first real friends his own age, happily waved him over the moment he entered the room, the other two with them sending him smiles too, even as he started heading in their direction.

Giving the group a half wave and a slight smile as he approached, Izuku also quickly found himself being greeted by the other members of his class.

Some of them shouting out to him or waving, whilst others, like Todoroki and Shoji, just gave him curt nods and then went back to the conversation they were having before his arrival. It was an odd feeling for him, Izuku noted, as he smiled at Momo as he passed, for him to be so easily accepted. Especially considering how nervous he had been when he first came to this school.

"Hey Midoriya!" Mina grinned, a bright smile spreading across her pretty, pink face, even as she joyfully slapped him on the back as he took his seat. "You sure took your time getting here, didn't you!?"

"I'm still early." Izuku shrugged, not sure what else to say as he smiled at Toru, and then turned to the other two that he had met, but not yet spoken too properly, noticing as he did so that the green haired girl, Shiozaki, seemed to be watching him, a hint of fascination in her gaze. "Err, hey, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

It was a pretty pointless thing to say, after all they all already knew one another's names, if not because they had already at least introduced themselves to the others, then because all the names of the class had been displayed on the score board at the Quirk Assessment test the other day.

"I know, I'm Ibara Shiozaki." The green eyed girl, Shiozaki, replied a gentle smile on her pale, beautiful face. "I don't think we had the chance to talk the other day."

"Yeah, it was a pretty hectic day." Izuku nodded, shifting in his seat somewhat uncomfortably as Kirishima gave him a greeting next, the loud redhead slapping him on the back as he did so, and extolling the virtues of 'manliness' to him.

Looking around the room at all the chatting teens his own age, Izuku couldn't help but feel a little out of place, even after the enthusiastic way he had been greet. Then again this was part of the norm for him as far as interacting with kids his own age went. He was a bit socially awkward before the incident had happened, and well, ten years in a secure unit had done nothing to normalise him.

"Yeah it was pretty crazy wasn't it, Midoriya, in fact we just talking about what happened!" Toru spoke up enthusiastically, catching Izuku's attention as he looked over at the invisible girl, and nodded his agreement that their first day at U.A. had indeed been pretty wild.

"I still can't believe it. It's only the second day and someone has already been kicked out of the class." Mina nodded, her hand on her cheek as she looked over at the seat Mineta had previously occupied.

"Yeah, poor guy." Kirishima grunted, shaking his head as he did so. "I can't believe Aizawa did that, I mean I thought he was just trying to motivate us. Hell we didn't even get the chance to properly get to know Mineta, and I better he was a pretty sorted guy too!"

"He seemed nice enough," Toru agreed, her tone a little sad now.

"I don't know, he always gave me weird looks." Mina replied her face scrunching up as if she were trying to remember something.

"Yeah, same here. Though with me they were mainly looks of terror." Izuku chipped in, the other four sending him amused looks as they did so.

"Well can you blame him man. He was what, two foot tall, and your Titan form is overt thirty metres!" Kirishima chuckled.

"I don't think that was the reason he was scared." Izuku replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Well whatever, he's gone now and there's nothing we can do to change that. I do agree with you though. Kirishima, it was pretty mean of Mr Aizawa to just kick him out of the course like that!" Mina butted in, her black and gold eyes flicking over to the red head now, Kirishima noticeably smiling awkwardly as he met her gaze.

"It was harsh, but I can see where he came from all the same." Ibara spoke up next, shaking her head sadly as she too looked at Mineta's desk. "Hero work is a dangerous profession, and yet despite that it is also very popular. The competition to be in this class, and at U.A. in general, it is fierce. Just think how many you people took the entrance exams. Honestly I'm not surprised Mr Aizawa removed Mineta from the class, when he didn't meet his expectations. There must be dozens of other suitable candidates who didn't quite make the cut in the General Education and Support classes, all of them waiting to step up and enter the Hero course if a chance arises."

"Yeah but still, it was his first day. Surely it would have been a bit fairer to at least give him a week, and you know some training, before he was cut loose." Kirishima shrugged.

Izuku had to admit, the guy made a good point. Aizawa's actions seemed excessively harsh. That said they certainly provided a motivation for the rest of the class, to make sure they all, always gave it their all. Especially with the threat of potentially being kicked out of the Hero Course now hanging over their heads.

"You would think so, but I'm sure Mr Aizawa had a reason for doing it. Besides it's not like Mineta can't keep training and re-join the class later, you know, once he gets the chance too." Toru said optimistically, her voice noticeably as confident and excitable as it usually was. Apparently the smaller boy's expulsion had somewhat dampened her spirits. "What do you think Midoriya?"

Blinking slightly as he heard his name, Izuku quickly noticed the eyes of the other four on him now.

"I don't know, I think we got kind of lucky that only one person was kicked out." Izuku said after a few seconds of thought, a contemplative look on his face as he remembered back to what he had heard the other day. "After what happened the other day, I heard Yaoyorozu asking some of the older students about Aizawa at lunch time. Apparently a few years ago he expelled an entire class because they didn't meet his expectations."

"An entire class!" Kirishima said loudly, his eyes wide and jaw slack. "That's mad!"

"Yeah, and to be honest I don't blame him." Izuku nodded, very much aware that more than just the four in front of him were listening in now, Kirishima's previous shout having attracted quite a bit of attention from several other of his classmates. "Like Shiozaki said being a hero is dangerous work. You have to go up against Villains and other criminals, and who knows what their Quirks will be. I mean…"

Izuku paused for a moment as he said the last bit, his brow furrowing, before a few seconds later he grit his teeth and continued. "Just look what happened at Mustafa ten years ago, I awakened my Quirk and… well went out of control. A hero has to be able to adapt to things like that happening, and, well, if you're not up to the task of adapting to the unexpected and coming out on top, then it's better to step aside now so you don't get yourself or others hurt."

A silence followed his words as he finished, or at least in the immediate vicinity. Several of the students around him looking very nervous, whilst others looked intensely curious. The attention of at least half the class now on him.

No doubt more than a few desperately wanted to hear what had happened that night from his point of view. Whilst others, those that had seen old news reports or videos on the internet, were equal parts scared and excited. After all, what had happened ten years ago had hit headlines around the world, and was still talked of today.

It was the day the Titan struck, and hundreds of people died.

For all that it was a tragedy, it was still a piece of modern history. A very bloody piece, that scarred an entire distract and thousands of people, but a piece of history all the same.

Honestly, Izuku could understand their fascination, even if he wasn't too keen on going into any of the details. He had also lost someone that night after all, his beloved mother, and his piece of shit father, and had thus been left alone in this world. The last of the previously unknown, and now infamous, Midoriya line.

"Maybe, but I still think Mineta should have been given more of a chance." Kirishima spoke up, breaking through the silence as he did so. "It wasn't exactly that manly to kick him out, not when his Quirk wasn't as suited to those tests as others were."

"Well you could say the same thing about the combat portion of the Entrance Exam. It was weighted in the favour of those with offensive Quirks." Shiozaki replied.

"I don't know, I did pretty well and I don't have an offensive Quirk." Toru piped up. Her arm raised and her hand no doubt cupping her face as she turned to face Shiozaki.

"But that's because the robots couldn't see you, Toru, so you could walk around and switch them off." Mina laughed, throwing her arm around Toru as she did so and pulling the invisible girl closer as she gave her a half hug.

"So," Izuku said, looking around the classroom again as he did so, his green eyes scanning the other fourteen students in the room as he tried to find a new face. "Who do you think Aizawa will be bringing in to replace Mineta?"

"No idea, I'm guessing someone from the support course." Mina shrugged, releasing Toru now as she looked over at him.

"Ooo, I wonder whether it'll be a guy or a girl, and what their quirk might be!?" Toru gushed excitedly, the others all pitching in with their own ideas now about who the newcomer might be, and what they might be able to do.

T the rest of the conversation quickly devolving into discussing who Mineta's replacement could be. With serval other classmates migrating over to where their group was sat, as the discussion quickly moved onto the second day, and to the upcoming combat class that they had in the afternoon.

**( - )**

"Settle down and be quiet," Aizawa's voice rang out a few minutes later, the door opening as the tired looking man entered the room, this time thankfully not wrapped up in his sleeping bag. "And get to your seats."

Rapidly quieting down, the assembled students of Class 1A quickly did as they were bid and took their seats, a sudden excited, nervous quiet descending upon the room as they did so. The memory of the dark haired teacher leading a crying purple haired boy away still in all their memories, as Aizawa strode into the now uncomfortably silent room.

"Right," Aizawa continued to say as he took a seat behind his desk, his stoic gaze roving over the rest of the class as he did so, before he glanced sideways and over at the door. "You can come in now."

Frowning slightly at the teacher's words, Izuku's gaze, like that of the rest of the class, quickly snapped over to the door to the classroom, even as another person walked in.

This one noticeably around their own age, and wearing the familiar, grey U.A. school uniform.

Cocking an eyebrow at the sight of the girl, Izuku watched as the stoic looking teen came to a stop next to Aizawa's desk, after which she then turned to face the rest of the class. His green eyes roving up and down her, as he took in her thin form, her average height, her shoulder length black hair that had been tied up in two ponytails at the back of her head, and her generally plain looking appearance.

This, Izuku assumed, must be the new student.

"Everyone this is Chikuchi Togeike, formally from the General Studies class. As the student that scored forty first in the Hero Studies Entrance Exam, she is the one that I have chosen to replace Minoru Mineta in the Hero Course, please make her feel welcome." Aizawa drawled, the expression on his face as bored as ever as he gestured towards the dark haired girl, non-verbally prompting the girl to introduce herself to her new class.

"I'm pleased to meet you, and I hope to get to know you all well in the future." Togeike said after a moment of silence, with the dark haired girl giving a slight bow to the class, her expression still serious, in spite of the slight nervousness Izuku could hear in her voice as she spoke.

Looking between one another for a moment, the rest of the class were silent for a moment, before, without warning Iida suddenly stood up his hand already waving about in the air as he started to speak.

"Hello Togeike! I am Tenya Iida, please allow me to be the first to welcome you as the newest member of Class 1A!" Iida pretty much shouted, nearly making the girl jump with the suddenness and loudness of his actions. Though noticeably his response had the effect of stirring the rest of the class into action as they all soon started greeting the new girl and welcoming her in their own ways, be it from nods and slight waves, to standing up and verbally welcoming her like Iida.

The entire classroom once again becoming inundated with noise, or at least until Aizawa scowled and told them all to sit down and shut up, the new girl included, for form room. Following on from which their second day of classes soon began.

With the first half of the school day passing by quite slowly for some, as they all diligently worked through a few hours of normal school subjects, each of which were amusingly enough taught by a different Pro Hero. With them working on core subjects like English, Maths and Science. Boring everyday subjects, all of which still had to be learnt and passed if they were to graduate from U.A.

Of course on thing that exasperated matters, and made the day seem to go by even slower, was the class's building excitement over the upcoming combat class, which would be taking place in the afternoon.

**( - )**

**(Later in the afternoon)**

Thankfully for most the morning classes did eventually end, and after a brief, rushed lunch, the students of Class 1A were all once again ensconced in their classroom. Each of them patiently, or more often than not impatiently, sitting behind their desks, waiting excitedly for the lesson to begin. A couple of them chatting to one another about what the upcoming class might or might not entail, whilst others just waited in silent anticipation.

That said the excitement for most, probably all save for Izuku himself, wasn't just for the class itself. No, it was also for the teacher who would be leading the class. After all their teacher was going to be a man who was known around the world, one who nearly all Heroes in training looked up to, the world's Symbol of Peace, All Might!

Nearly everyone in the room was excited to see the Symbol of Peace, and be taught by him. Nearly everyone, but Izuku.

Izuku was nowhere near as excited as the others about meeting All Might. In fact he was more nervous than anything, after all this would not be the first time he met the man, but the second, and considering the first time they met he had ended in him trying to kill the Symbol of Peace, even as the Symbol of Peace reduced Izuku's head into a fine, bloody paste.

Suffice to say Izuku wasn't entirely too keen on seeing the man again. Not when he could remember the fury in his glowing blue eyes, and the sound of his voice as he delivered that final blow. Even now, ten years later, Izuku could remember what he had said; the sound of his voice as he roared…

"I AM…"

A loud powerful voice suddenly rang out, making a few of the students flinch, and other lean forward in anticipation. The eyes of everyone in the room all locking on the door, Izuku's hands clenching into fists as he did so...

The door exploding open with a loud slamming noise moments later, to reveal the figure of the Number One Hero in the World, All Might.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

The voice then added on, taking many of those in the room by surprise as a colossal man stepped through the now open door. The imposing newcomer standing at close to seven feet tall, with huge, broad shoulders, heavily muscled arms, a barrel chest and a massive smile on his face. The famous hero cutting a striking figure as he confidently strode into the room, a long cape flowing behind him and his blonde hair, looking more like two golden horns than anything else, giving him an extra foot of height as he then turned and grinned at the class.

"Whoa, it's really All Might!" One of the student's muttered disbelievingly, their whisper starting the rest of the class off as they all began to murmur excitedly amongst each other.

"And he's wearing his costume from the Silver Age!" Another student, Kaminari, remarked as he recognised the blue, red and gold costume All Might was wearing.

"The design is super retro!" Ochako chipped in enthusiastically.

Ignoring all the chatter, All Might confidently strode across the room, coming to a stop at the front of the class, the large smile still very visible on his face and his hands on his hips as he took up a classic hero stance. "Hello class! This is Foundational Hero Studies! In this class, we'll be building up your foundations as heroes through countless trials! For your first trial, we'll start with this! Combat training!"

A lot of students began shouting and cheering at that, some of them like Kirishima leaping to their feet with their enthusiasm. Izuku though remained quiet, his eyes locked on the imposing man in front of him, a slight shiver of fear and discomfort running through him as All Might glowing blue eyes locked with his.

The two of them for a moment staring at each other. All Might's wide smile becoming strained for a moment as he did so, even as Izuku forced a grimace on his face, fighting through his discomfort as he attempted to put on a confident façade.

Neither of them, Izuku noted, seemed pleased to see the other. In fact, he thought analytically, All Might looked just as tense and uncomfortable to see him, as he did seeing the Number One Hero.

"And because this is going to be your first battle…" All Might continued loudly. His eyes shifting from Izuku now and to the rest of the class, his smile once again becoming more genuine as he pulled out a remote control and pointed it at the far wall. A slight hissing sound soon following his motion, after which several sections of the wall began to slide out. Revealing as it did so, a number of cases, each of which had a students' seat numbers displayed on them. "We've got the costume orders you requested before attending the school! Now everyone get changed and get ready!"

Hearing that there was another loud cheer from the class, before everyone scrambled to their feet as they ran to see what their costumes were like, and whether they looked as good as they'd imagined they would.

The exceptions to this being Izuku, and the new girl, Chikuchi Togeike, both of whom kept their attention on All Might.

"Ahh yes, Togeike," All Might smiled as he saw the girl hadn't moved. "Yes, the design you submitted is still with the designers, and probably won't be ready for a few weeks. So I'm afraid you will just have to stick to wearing you're P.E. kit."

"That's fine All Might, sir." The girl nodded, her serious façade breaking for a moment and her cheeks going bright red as she found herself the sole focus of All Might's attention.

"Good girl," All Might chuckled warmly, his smile widening as he saw the class's excitement, only for it to fade slightly as he looked over at Izuku. "Well what are you waiting for Midoriya, get your costume, you don't want to keep the class waiting do you?"

"No, I don't." Izuku replied quietly, walking passed All Might now, though making sure to keep a distance as he went to grab his own case, with him having an easier time of it now everyone else had already grabbed theirs and headed off to get ready.

**( - )**

**(A few Minutes Later)**

Heading to the school changing rooms to get ready, it was around ten or so minutes later that the first students, now clad in their costumes, arrived at the place their combat training would be taking place.

With All Might waiting for them, just at the entrance to one of the replica city districts that the entrance exam had taken place in, a wide smile on his face as he watched the heroes in training arriving on mass, all of them now wearing the costumes they had personally designed.

"They say the clothes make the hero, ladies and gentlemen! Remember this! From now on, you're all heroes!" All Might called out loudly as he saw the students approaching.

In response to that the students continued their approach, checking out both their own costumes and the ones the others around them were wearing as they approached. All of them understanding what All Might had meant as they did so, they truly did feel more heroic now that they were wearing costumes.

"Wow! You all look so cool!" All Might shouted enthusiastically as they came to a halt in front of him, giving them all a big thumbs up as he did so.

Izuku looked around as he heard that, eyeing the costumes of those around him. Noticing, as he did so that Mina had gone for what looked like a skin tight jumpsuit, with green and pink patterns on it and a fur collar, as well as highly durable shoes with holes in the bottom through which she could secrete her acid. It was a costume that looked as bizarre as the girl herself did, not that Izuku, along with probably many of the other guys in the class didn't appreciate how the skin tight costume emphasized her curves.

They maybe heroes in training, but they were also still human dammit!

Tearing his eyes away from Mina, Izuku then looked to Toru, only to go bright red as he saw that her costume consisted of just a pair of gloves and a pair of shoes. His mind going overboard as he realised that that probably mean that she was naked, that or she had gotten her hands on some cutting edge material that worked in the same manner as her Quirk.

Somehow though he doubted it.

As for Izuku himself, originally he'd been a bit stuck for ideas when it came to making his costume. After all his Quirk was strange in that unlike with most other Gigantification Quirks, his didn't increase the size of his body, but instead created a large, flesh and blood body around his own. With his actual body, hidden from view within the nape of the Titan's neck, acting more like a pilot for his larger Titan form. As such that meant that if he were to take on his Titan form then anything he was wearing would be hidden from sight.

That said however he was still able to use a limited amount of his abilities in his base form, about ten percent of what he was capable of in his Titan form.

It was for this reason that Izuku had decided on a rather simplistic costume. One which consisted of a pair of knee high, sturdy, steel toe-capped boots, black slacks, a grey T-shirt and a black parka coat, complete with a grey, fur lined hood. In addition to which he had black, full face mask, complete with a rebreather to protect him from gas attacks, and reinforced lens over the eyeholes to protect his vision. He also had, in the pockets of his coat, a pair of spike knuckledusters, something that could put an extra 'umph' behind his punches.

Utility, that was what he had had in mind when he had drawn up his design with Doctor Nakamura's help. Being flashy, and acquiring himself celebrity status was not he wanted to become a hero. He wasn't in it to be famous, he was doing it to help people and to redeem himself for his past action.

For that reason he had decided on an understated costume, one which put effectiveness over flashiness.

"Hey, you two look good." Izuku said as he walked up alongside the excitedly talking Mina and Toru. The rest of the class just as excited as they compared their costumes, and complimented and questioned one another's tastes.

"I know! This is so exciting isn't it? I mean we get to wear superhero costumes for the first time! How cool is that!?" Mina replied giddily, a bright smile on her face as he turned to Izuku.

"Pretty cool," Izuku replied softly, smiling at the pink girl's enthusiasm, even as Toru wave at him.

"Hey what do you think Midoriya, do you recognise me?!" Toru asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you're costume certainly suits you Hagakure." Izuku replied, his cheeks going slightly pink again as he realised that he was now in close proximity to a naked girl. None of his pre-U.A. training at Asphodel had prepared him for a situation like this.

"Hey what's with your costume by the way, Midoriya, it doesn't look that flashy?" Kirishima suddenly interrupted, the spikey red head approaching in his own costume. His chest bare, revealing his chiselled muscles, and his legs covered up in a pair of baggy, skirt like trousers.

"Yeah I didn't really have any good ideas." Izuku shrugged awkwardly. He didn't want to get into the real reason he had gone for the understated look. Just in case his opinion offended one of the others.

Thankfully, before anymore could be said, the class's attention was drawn to their teacher as he suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Now we are all gathered, let's begin your first class in combat training!" All Might suddenly shouted, clapping his hands together loudly and getting the attention of the entire class as he did so, the man's smile widening more than ever as he looked them all over, his gaze resting on Izuku for a moment, before it flicked away.

"Sir!" One of the students suddenly spoke up. The student in question, who was wearing a set of modern looking, white armour, with exhausts on the calves and a helmet, raising his hand as he did so. With almost everyone immediately recognising the student as Iida the moment he spoke, after all the loud and overly stern boy had already made quite the impression on the majority of the class. "Will we be using the same mock-city from the Entrance Exam for this training?!"

All Might grinned again as he heard that. "Why yes we will! Today's class will however be mostly based around indoor battle training, so you'll be using the buildings in the mock-city! After all, although a lot of villain fights are filmed and witnessed out in the open, statistically though the majority of our work takes place inside, after all the smart criminals tend to act out of sight and in the shadows. With that in mind, for this test, you'll be separated into two man teams of heroes and villain groups, and then you'll duke it out in two on two combat!"

"Wait so we're going to be fighting each other, like properly with our Quirks?" Denki asked loudly his arms crossed in front of him, and his eyes fixed intently on All Might as he waited for an answer. By the sounds of it, he was a bit nervous about fighting against his classmates of two days.

A feeling, Izuku noted, that seemed to be echoed by several other members of the class, himself included.

"How do we determine who wins or loses?" Momo spoke up, the girl in question wearing a revealing red top and short shorts, with a wide belt wrapped around her waist. She having obviously gone for an outfit which not only looked good, but would also aid her in using her Quirk to its fullest.

"We won't get expelled if we fail this time like Mr. Aizawa said, right?" Ochako added on nervously, with the brown haired girl having donned a skin-tight, pink and black jumpsuit as her costume, with a helmet on her head, and some kind of devices on her arms and around her waist.

"Also how should we choose teams?!" Tenya asked again, the boy's mind already no doubt whirling as he probably considered who he should have on his team.

"Just look at my costume, isn't it glorious?" Yuga tagged on his own contribution to the discussions, the blonde in question completely oblivious to everything else as he just twirled on the spot, displaying his overly gaudy and glittery costume to the rest of the class as he did so.

All Might, in response looked completely taken aback for a moment by the sudden onslaught of questions, his composure faltering momentarily before he rallied. "I will answer all of your questions! Now!"

With that said the man then rootled about in his belt before he pulled out a piece of paper, which he then proceeded to read from, as if it were a script. "Now listen up all of you, the scenario for this training is that a pair of villains have a nuclear weapon hidden somewhere in the building! In order to stop them the hero team must infiltrate the building and stop their plans before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villains or the weapon, they win! If the villains keep the heroes away from the weapon until time is up or they capture the heroes, they win! Also keep in mind that the heroes will be given a rope, which if used to bind a villain counts as the villain being captured, and if both villains are captured then the hero team also wins!"

The class all started muttering at that, some of the students no doubt already planning out how they would go about their assignments, depending on what side they were on of course, and who they were paired with.

Others however were already talking to their fellow students, probably trying to recruit them, based on what little they knew of each other's capabilities, in order to make a powerful pair with them.

"As for your teams, well they'll be chosen by a lottery! Now!" All Might then added, interrupting the sudden hubbub, as he derailed all of the students plans with just a single sentence.

"Wait, you'll just chose the pairs at random?!" Kirishima shouted loudly.

"Pro Heroes often have to create makeshift teams with other heroes that they aren't familiar with. There's no way you can prepare for unexpected situations, after all." All Might shot back quickly, coming across as strangely wise as he did so.

Though Izuku suspected that All Might was probably still using that script of his to answer their questions.

All Might upon seeing no further questions then continued, once again taking control of his class. "Anyways, here we go! These are the teams you'll be fighting in today!"

With that said, the man then began reading out names, choosing teams at random as he did so. The man obviously not planning teams around the student's talents, the compatibility of their Quirks or even their strengths and weakness as he instead just read out two names at random and made them a team. With this often leading to some teams being very unbalanced. Still he was the teacher and as such he supposedly knew best…

"Team A: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido!"

"Team B: Izuku Midoriya & Yui Kodai!"

"Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu & Shoto Todoroki!"

"Team D: Denki Kaminari & Ibara Shiozaki!"

"Team E: Mezo Shoji & Ochako Uraraka!"

"Team F: Ejiro Kirishima & Chikuchi Togeike!"

"Team G: Kyoka Jiro & Rikido Sato!"

"Team H: Tsuyu Asui & Fumikage Tokoyami!"

"Team I: Toru Hagakure & Mashirao Ojio!"

"Team J: Tenya Iida & Hanta Sero!"

**( - )**

**AN: Right so a few things to cover here. Starting with the new girl, I'll admit I was tempted for Shinso but decided not to, after all I think that there was more likely to be another better candidate in the General Education class than him, one that just missed out on making it into the hero course hence why I used a different canon character from General Education, one that has literally no backstory or personality, but is there regardless. I thought it a better option than a straight OC or Shinso, plus I was originally going to a do a Mikasa- esque rip-off OC, but decided that that wouldn't work as I don't intend on the new girl becoming a main character, and I think that such a character if I did introduce it would become more central than I intend. **

**Next the fights next chapter, I stopped it at the point I did as I want to get your opinion on what the fight should be, I'll probably only cover one. So feel free to message me or comment your suggestion. All the pairings are completely random, there is no reason or rhyme behind why I put them together. Mainly because I thought it would make things interest.**

**Finally I have been thinking, and have decided that I might create an account on Spacebattles, and post my My Hero Academia stories on there as well as on FFN. Though this is just because I only just discovered the site, but think that the way it is setup, pretty much an open forum, is more conducive to getting feedback, testing the waters, and finding out opinions than the review section on this site. So yeah I may or may not do that. Just thought I would put that down to avoid confusion as, if I do, I will be posting on both sites.**

**So yeah, other than that thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please do review etc. and I'll catch you next time.**

**Greed720.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey up, so here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it and leave a review etc. Also please do check out my other stories if you fancy, I foolishly just started a One Punch Man/ My Hero Academia crossover, so if that interests you give it a go.**

**If not thanks for reading this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**If you have any questions then feel free to PM me.**

**Also big thank you to Murr34Hurr/ theartofgaf (Instagram) who offered to do the cover picture for this story. I think he did a brilliant job of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia etc.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_With that said, the man then began reading out names, choosing teams at random as he did so. The man obviously not planning teams around the student's talents, the compatibility of their Quirks or even their strengths and weakness as he instead just read out two names at random and made them a team. With this often leading to some teams being very unbalanced. Still he was the teacher and as such he supposedly knew best…_

_"Team A: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido!"_

_"Team B: Izuku Midoriya & Yui Kodai!"_

_"Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu & Shoto Todoroki!"_

_"Team D: Denki Kaminari & Ibara Shiozaki!"_

_"Team E: Mezo Shoji & Ochako Uraraka!"_

_"Team F: Ejiro Kirishima & Chikuchi Togeike!"_

_"Team G: Kyoka Jiro & Rikido Sato!"_

_"Team H: Tsuyu Asui & Fumikage Tokoyami!"_

_"Team I: Toru Hagakure & Mashirao Ojio!"_

_"Team J: Tenya Iida & Hanta Sero!"_

**( - )**

**Chapter 7**

**( - )**

**(With Izuku)**

Upon hearing the teams they had been assigned for the upcoming combat class, the assembled students almost instantly erupted into noise as they all began talking amongst each other, some of them cheering their luck at having been paired up with a notably powerful partner, whilst others, silently, cursed their misfortune.

For the most part though everyone seemed pretty content with their pairings, after all it was still early on in the school year, and as such they knew very little about each other, both in terms of their individual Quirks, strengths and weaknesses, and their personalities.

Izuku for one didn't know anything at all about his partner, except that she was quite a quiet, and seemingly introverted girl.

Scanning over the chattering students, Izuku quickly found the girl in question.

Yui Kohai.

The first thing he noticed about the girl, much to his inner embarrassment, was that she was attractive. With shoulder-length, black, bob-shaped hair, side swept slightly to the right, a few shorter strands noticeably hanging above her eyes, and fair, flawless skin, a lithe, athletic build, and cerulean blue eyes, she certainly cut a striking figure.

Some of her features like her pale porcelain skin, blue eyes and dark hair, gave her a northern European vibe. Her name though was definitely Japanese, and the shape of her face too, it definitely had distinct hints of Japanese in there.

Eyeing her closely, as he approached. The expression on the girl's face was notably as neutral as ever, even as she watched him approach, which in turn highlighted her appearance.

Seeing this, Izuku, found himself curious about whether she actually did have a European mother and a Japanese father, or some kind of derivative of that in her heritage.

It was not exactly under heard of, in fact multi-cultural partnerships were very common nowadays. Especially as the rapidly expanding and developing technology in the world, due mainly to those with intelligence based Quirks, meant that rapid travel across the globe was fast, easy and cheap.

On top of which, things like culture, country and creed, they were not as important as they might once have been in the past.

Instead the most important thing nowadays tended to be a person's Quirk, and their Quirk lineage.

Some people in fact just got married and had children due to their respective Quirks, as they tried to breed better and more powerful Quirks, like one would a show dog or something else of that ilk.

It was odd, but still very much a part of the superhuman society they lived in.

Pushing those thoughts away as he skirted around the excitedly chattering Kirishima, Izuku instead focused on Yui's hero costume.

Again, it certainly stood out as far as costumes went, and was a damn sight flashier than his own.

With the costume itself consisting of a simple red bodysuit with a white collar trim, and a matching "V" pattern that ran over her chest and around her upper arms.

Complimenting this, her costume also included a short white skirt, with a red design at the front, the design dipping slightly so as to follow the same pattern that was on her chest.

Adding to the rest of her costume, she also wore plain, metal vambraces, as well as a hat which resembled the front of a baseball cap, which again was coloured red with white U-shaped lines around the sides, with a metal piece resembling a fin attached at the back of the strap around her head.

Then finally, to finish off her ensemble, she wore a belt around her waist which noticeably had small pouches hanging off of it. Some of which, he observed, seemed to contain various nuts, bolts and all of the other small bits and pieces of metal.

He was curious.

From just an outside look, he wasn't sure what her Quirk was. He could vaguely remember her doing relatively well in the assessment test, but little more than that.

With her being quite a quiet person, and apparently not having a flashy Quirk, or at least not one which he noticed the other day, he honestly couldn't remember what she was capable of.

Then again maybe that wasn't so surprising.

They hadn't been classmates for long after all.

"Hey," He said with an awkward half wave to the girl, "Looks like we're on the same team."

"Yes," Yui replied solemnly, her dark eyes fixed placidly on him.

"Well, do you want to talk about how we're going to work together?" Izuku pressed on, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably as he realised that this girl was somehow even more socially awkward than he was.

"Yes," Yui nodded, her voice soft as she continued to watch him curiously, her head tilting cutely to the side.

"Right…" Izuku replied.

Already he knew that this was going to be troublesome. From what he knew of Pro Hero team ups, from his own research, communication was key. Both sides of the partnership had to know one another's Quirks, strength and weaknesses. Which in turn would allow them to work together seamlessly, reacting and adapting to situations on the fly, both parties fully aware of what the other was capable of so that they could compensate for their partners weaknesses, and have their own weaknesses compensated for in return.

Hero team ups needed to be mutually beneficial, and for that to happen both sides needed to be fully aware of what the other was capable of, after all you didn't want to find yourself getting in your teammate's way, or being a hindrance as opposed to a help.

Whilst all the students were moving about tracking down their partners and making introductions, if introductions still needed to be made, All Might had begun scanning over his list for a moment, before he once again spoke up, attracting everyone's attention. With him this time calling out two teams at random.

"Ok then, listen up. The first two teams to fight will be Team B consisting of Izuku Midoriya and Yui Kodai, who will be the villains, and Team F, consisting of Ejiro Kirishima and Chikuchi Togeike, who will be our heroes!" The Number One hero called out, a wide smile on his face as he lowered his clipboard and looked at the four students.

His intense blue eyes once again lingering on Izuku for slightly longer than the others, before he once again looked away and continued to speak. "The villains will start inside the building. You'll each have five minutes to come up with a strategy, then after that the heroes will be able to enter the building as well! The rest of the class and myself will all observe through the surveillance cameras dotted around the building! Since this is practice training, feel free to fight it out without fear of injury! Of course, if things get too extreme, I'll cut the exercise short, but other than that, no worries! Give it your best shot!"

"Alright! Let's get ready to rumble, Midoriya!" Kirishima suddenly roared, even as the rest of the class started chattering excitedly. The redhead pointing at him as he did so, a shark like grin on his face, and his skin becoming distinctly rocklike due to his Quirk, as he laid out his challenge.

His partner meanwhile, the new girl, Togeike, merely gave him a flat look. Her face almost as stoic as his own partner's expression.

Speaking of which, sending Yui a sideways look, Izuku noticed that the girl had finally looked away from him, and was instead solemnly looking over at the grinning Kirishima.

"You hear me, you're going down!" Kirishima pressed on, his grin widening as the other students began muttering amongst one another, some of them already muttering about which team they think would be victorious.

Was the guy attempting to psyche the two of them out?

Or was he just that excited about the idea of properly fighting with his Quirk, probably for the first time?

"Ok, it's on." Izuku replied, the slightest of smile spreading across his face. The muttering from the onlookers noticeably intensifying as they saw this challenge.

From the side-lines, he could feel All Might's gaze once again boring into him as the Number One hero began to speak again. "Now, now let's leave the fighting talk for the battlefield!"

**( - )**

**(A few minutes later)**

Examining the fake bomb in front of him for a moment, Izuku then looked around at the rest of the room that they had chosen to defend.

It was a relatively large room, on the top floor of a small tower block, with plain concrete walls and floors, and multiple supporting columns throughout it.

The room had windows along one side, though the windows themselves were just small squares, only just large enough for a normal sized person to get through.

Other than that, the room was barren of furniture, and in fact just held them and the fake bomb.

There was also only one way in or out of this room.

Which was the reason why they had chosen this point to defend.

It had one point of entry and was on the top floor. To get to them the two heroes would need to traverse the rest of the tower, making their way through a maze of dimly lit, narrow corridors, and then climbing four flights of narrow, winding stairs.

The place was easy to defend.

Or at least it was so long as they didn't somehow find their way to the roof and then break in that way.

If such a thing were to happen then it would be both Yui and himself in trouble, after all their opponents only needed to get to the bomb to win.

Fortunately he had already analysed the likelihood of such an event, and had still found that their current positon at the top right corner of the tower block was the optimal one.

Honestly he had considered choosing the third floor to make his home base, but upon evaluating the usefulness of having an extra floor and set of steps to delay their opponents, when compared against the likelihood of the duo attacking from above, he had decided that the top floor was still probably the better option.

During these deliberations he had of course asked his partner's opinion.

Yui Kodai however had just nodded at his suggestion, and simply said, "alright".

"So you probably already know what my Quirk is after what happened in Aizawa's class, so what is yours?" Izuku asked, turning away from his assessment of the room, as he instead turned to his partner, who was silently standing a few feet away from him and like him, looking around the room.

"Size," Yui replied softly, her blue eyes shifting over and locking onto his as she started to eye him carefully.

It was a little unnerving, almost like she was analysing him, trying to work out what made him tick.

Yes, it was definitely unnerving to say the least.

"Size?" Izuku prompted.

"Yes, it allows me to increase the size of any non-organic object that I've recently touched." Yui continued, a faint smile making its way to her face now as she spoke about her Quirk, almost like she was suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable and confident now she was on familiar ground. "I activate it by touching the tips of my fingers together, like this."

As she said this, she pulled a simple looking metal nut from a pouch at her hip and then placed it gently on the floor in front of him. Following on from which, as she finished speaking, she then placed her fingertips together.

Almost immediately the nut on the floor expanded in size. Going from a centimetre thick and two centimetre wide ring of metal, to a nearly twelve inch thick, ring that could easily fit around an average sized man's waist.

Reaching down, Izuku picked up the large metal ring with a single hand, a slight grunt leaving his lips as he felt its weight, before he held it out in front of him with both of his hands, examining the metal nut curiously.

Not only had the things size increased, so to had its mass, its weight. The changes weren't just aesthetic they were absolute, what he was holding was a metal nut, only one that was several hundred times larger than what it had been before.

"How long can you hold the transformation for?" He asked, drawing on the enhanced strength from his Quirk to keep his arms steady as he continued to examine it for a moment, before he then put it gently back onto the floor.

He didn't want to just drop it and smash a hole into the floor of the room they were supposed to be defending after all.

"For as long as I keep my fingertips together." Yui replied, moving her hands apart as she did so.

The metal nut on the floor once again shrinking back to what it was before the moment she took them apart.

"Are there any aftereffects?" He asked, thinking back as he did on the gravity girl, Ururaka, as he did so and how she made herself more and more nauseous the longer she kept her Quirk active.

"No, I am not limited to how many objects either, the only limitation is that it only lasts for as long as I keep my hands together." Yui replied softly.

"Right," Izuku nodded, his mind whirling as he thought about the possible combination that could be made between their two Quirks.

If he were to take on his Titan form, then she could massively increase the size of a weapon, like the spiked knuckledusters he had in his pocket, and make them large enough for his hulking Titan form to use.

Her Quirk could make his own many time more formidable than it already was.

"What about you?" Yui's voice suddenly interrupted.

"What about me?" Izuku replied, a slight frown of confusion on his face. "I mean my Quirk is, Titan, it allows me to create a Titan form which I can pilot and control like it is my own body. It gives me massively increased strength and size, the ability to reinforce and harden parts of my body at will, and incredible regenerative capability. When not in the form I have enhanced strength, regeneration, and the ability to harden parts of my body too, but just not to the same level as when I'm in my Titan form."

Yui nodded at that, her expression still quite placid, "What are your weaknesses?"

"My weaknesses?" Izuku asked again, before he nodded. It was only fair that he share the limitations of his Quirk with her, just as she had shared the weaknesses of her own Quirk with him. "Well, it takes a psychological toll on me, it's not just my strength that is heightened in my Titan form, but my emotions too. When I am angry in the Titan form, or when I'm assuming it, I get, well, incredibly angry, it affects me made more than it would others, so much so that if I'm not careful I could lose control, and well, people have already seen what that can lead too. I also get more and more dehydrated the longer I am in the Titan form."

"Dehydrated?" Yui asked in confusion.

Izuku smiled wryly at that. "Yeah, well steam that comes off my Titan form, it is vented from the muscles, and, well, it does so to keep me cool and to stop me from roasting myself alive in there. It's not perfect though, despite the Titan form naturally venting steam out of its pores, it's still exceedingly hot in there, like furnace, and the longer I'm in there, the more dehydrated, delirious and dizzy I get."

"So you have a time limit?" Yui asked curiously.

"I have a tolerance limit," Izuku replied. "The more I move about, regenerate and exert the Titan's muscles, the warmer it gets, and the more steam is released. Eventually though it reaches a point where the body can't vent anymore steam and heat than it already is, and then I'm on a time limit as things start to get warmer and warmer."

Yui frowned minutely at that.

"But I doubt that that would be a problem, it takes a while to get to that point." Izuku pressed on, a smile on his face. "Nor am I planning on taking my Titan form in this building, it would upset the buildings structural integrity and put everyone in danger. I mean I weigh well over a dozen tonnes in that form, these concrete floors…" Here he stamped on the plain grey floor beneath him. "…wouldn't a second if I were to go full Titan."

"So what will you do?" Yui asked quietly.

"You mean, what's the plan?" Izuku asked. "I have some ideas. I mean, I reckon that we could split up. Kirishima is tough and a hand to hand fighter, but I don't think he's much of a threat to me. Togeike though, well I don't know what her Quirk is, but mean as it might sound, I don't think it's particularly combat orientated since she didn't manage to get through the physical portion of the entrance exam."

Yui nodded at that.

"That's why I think I should head down and engage them so I can take the fight to them, you know, knock them around a bit and disrupt anything they might have planned. I think a fighting retreat would be good too, so I could continue to back off whilst fighting them and then lead them to a different floor and then trap them there?" Izuku mused, throwing out ideas as he pondered on what would be the best way to approach the class.

"Or we stay together?" Yui offered.

"Yeah, or we can act defensively. " Izuku nodded, considering all options. "We could wait for them to come, maybe at the stop of the staircase and then bombard them with expanded projectiles. That or I could collapse the steps…? What do you think?"

"Either could work," Yui shrugged helpfully.

**"****I hope both the hero team and the villain team are ready, as you have around thirty seconds before the match up starts!"** All Might's voice crackled out of a nearby set of speakers, that Izuku had noticed in the corner of the room.

Nodding curtly at that, Izuku looked to Yui. "Ok, so we'll do both. We'll split up to begin with, and then meet up later on. I'll head on out first off and see what they're up too, maybe harass them a bit if I get the chance. You setup the defences here. If I get into trouble I'll retreat up here, and we can then defend the stairs, and if you get into trouble drop one of these bolts down the stairwell and make a racket, I'll come running!"

Yui nodded at that, and then pulled out a number of nuts and bolts from her pockets.

"Right," Izuku said, retuning his quiet teammate's nod as he did so.

**"****And begin!"** All Might voice boomed out moments later, a loud beep sounding out as he did so, starting off the training exercise.

**( - )**

**(A few minutes later)**

Walking down the staircase a couple of minutes later, his hands shoved into his pockets, and his stride steady and unconcerned, Izuku continued to descend the stairs, heading down to the lower floors.

At the moment he was not planning to head all the way down to the first floor, instead he would probably stop around the second or third, and wait to see if they were coming up the stairs.

That way at least, he knew he could run back up and meet up with Yui, just in case they did manage to attack from above, like he feared they might.

Continuing on down the stairs, Izuku rounded the corner and prepared to walk down the corridor of the third floor.

Before he could however, his attention was suddenly drawn to distant footsteps and the sound of hushed voices.

Increasing his pace at the sound of the voices, Izuku strained to hear what they were saying.

"So remember, we need to get passed Midoriya first. I don't think he'll go Titan in here, but even so he'll be trouble. He got first in the Quirk assessment test we had the other day!"

The voice was Kirishima's.

"Do you really think you can handle him?" A softer, female voice replied.

That one, Izuku mused, must belong to the other member of the partnership, Chikuchi Togeike.

"Yeah, I reckon I can at least keep him busy. He might be strong, but I'm durable as hell. So long as he doesn't go full Titan I can keep him distracted long enough for you to get passed him and go for the bomb!" Kirishima continued his naturally loud voice, despite being hushed, still quite audible.

Creeping along the corridor, Izuku came to the start of the next staircase and paused just around the corner.

He could hear the voices getting louder and louder, as the speakers ascended the staircase.

"What about his partner, that Kodai Yui girl?" Togeike asked.

"I'm not sure what her Quirk is, but I doubt she is fast enough to stop you from getting to the bomb. I mean remember we just have to touch it to win!" Kirishima replied.

The two of them, Izuku thought, were taking this whole test too easily. They were treating it like a game, they weren't even trying to be stealthy. It was almost like they didn't think that their opponents might be creeping around, and instead expected both Yui and him to just wait for them to assault their positon.

"Or we can wrap them up in capture tape, like you wanted to do originally." Togeike pressed.

"Yeah, yeah, or that, but as much as I want to try going toe to toe with Midoriya, I mean that would be hella manly! But still, like you said before, I think our best bet would be to go for the bomb!" Kirishima grumbled. The redhead's tone of voice made it clear to Izuku that he was not too pleased with this approach, but had at least seen the logic of his partner's caution and accepted it all the same.

"It's just a pity we can't attack from above. That way we could have taken them by surprise and grabbed the bomb before they even knew what was happening!" Togeike grumbled dourly.

"Yeah that would have been cool!" Kirishima's voice agreed. The two of them now so close, that Izuku could hear the rustle of their costumes, and the sound of their feet padding on the concrete steps beneath them.

They were very close now, probably only a few metres from reaching the top of the stairs.

Narrowing his eyes at this, Izuku pulled his hands out of his pocket and clenched them into fists. A bluish sheen covering the knuckles of both fists as he did so, the shimmering blue sheen then travelling down to envelope the rest of his hands, the shimmering blue energy stopping in the middle of his forearms.

Just as his two opponents had an idea, so too did he.

Without waiting for either of the duo to talk again, Izuku swung out from around the corner. His green eyes passing over the surprised expressions on both Kirishima and Togeike faces as they found themselves standing just a couple of metres away from him, both of them freezing in surprise halfway up the staircase.

Grinning mirthlessly, Izuku took a step forward. His gaze following the other two as Kirishima's skin instantly took on a rocklike tone, his hands becoming something reminiscent of blades, whilst Togeike started to bend her legs, almost as if she were preparing to push off and cross the final couple of metres and hit him in a single leap.

Not giving either of them the time to act, Izuku, in the same motion as his step forwards, slammed both of his first down and onto the staircase below him. A dull crack sounding out, as the concrete beneath him splintered, the cracks rapidly widening and shooting downwards as the staircase began to break apart.

"Oh shit!" Kirishima shouted, grabbing onto a nearby bannister as the ground beneath him began to fall into the floor below.

"Here!" Togeike shouted.

Turning away, Izuku prepared to retreat back up the stairs.

He had no doubt that they would find another way up to the top floor, but he had at least delayed them. That and now he knew their plan, which was a real bonus as once he got back to Yui they could brainstorm a counter.

Breaking into a jog as the sound of falling rubble continued to sound out behind him, he headed for the next staircase.

Only glancing back at the collapsed stairwell by chance as he noticed that the two heroes had stopped shouting.

This in the end, turned out to be a lucky thing, because as he looked back over his shoulder, he was just in time to see Kirishima and Togeike land on the third floor. Kirishima holding gamely onto Togeike as the girl landed, and them immediately releasing her as she let out a gasp of exertion.

"The fuck!" Izuku muttered to himself, a scowl on his face now, as he saw both heroes rapidly regaining their composure, and then looking over at him. Togeike noticeably taking a few moments longer than Kirishima to catch her breath.

"That wasn't manly, Midoriya!" Kirishima called out, a grin on his ridged, angular face as he met Izuku's gaze for a moment, and then began running at him. "I would have thought you would stand and fight me one on one, like a real man!"

Rolling his eyes at this statement, his lips quirking momentarily upwards in amusement at his eccentric classmates words, Izuku responded by slamming his reinforced fists into the floor gain, creating another shattering crater beneath him, a crater from which more cracks spread. The cracks this time going along both sides of the corridors, causing the entire floor to begin caving in.

Reacting to this, Izuku turned and ran, sprinting across the rapidly collapsing floor as he tried to make it to the next stairwell in time, not even looking back as he heard Kirishima start cursing again.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Izuku hissed out, practically dancing across the crumbling floor now as he made it to the next staircase and immediately started running up it as the corridor continued to crumple, taking the first couple of steps with them as it did so.

Any previous nonchalance he had was well and truly gone, by the time he made it up the first flight, and looked back down at the remains of the third floor.

His eyes roving over the significant cracks he could see slowly spreading across some of the surrounding walls.

Ideally he would have liked to have just taken them both on. He wanted to test Kirishima's assertion that his durability was equal to, if not greater than, Izuku's base strength.

Fortunately though he wasn't that prideful or foolish.

If he had done such a thing he would have been playing into their hands.

Togeike had some way of rapidly moving across distances, it was the only explanation as to how they had made it to the third floor from the collapsing staircase.

Such manoeuvrability would be a tricky thing for him to mitigate with his skillset, or at least it could be, after all at the moment he didn't know anything about her Quirk, and had only been able to infer what little he did know from his observations.

It was too risky to just go for a straight confrontation now, especially when they were planning for him to engage Kirishima in just such a fight.

It would be the height of arrogance to deliberately fall into an opponent's trap.

Nodding to himself at that, Izuku continued to look at the devastation below. His eyes raking the dust cloud the fallen rubble had created as he looked to see if the duo would be able to replicate the same feat as before.

"Hey Midoriya!" As if aware of his thoughts, Kirishima's voice called out to him at that very moment, a red and black blur exploding from the dust as Togeike, carrying Kirishima with both her hands under his arms, flew up from the collapsed floor below. Sweat noticeably beading on the former General Studies' student's forehead as she flew over the lip of the broken staircase and then dropped Kirishima.

The momentum of her flight, and timing, making it so the red head crashed straight into where he was stood. The redhead's weight and impact as he hit him, causing the already fragile ground beneath them to crumble and both of them to fall down to the next floor, even as the dark haired girl twisted in the air and momentarily landed on the far wall of the staircase for a moment, before pushing off and flying up to the next floor.

They hadn't even needed to lure him into their trap for their plan to work, Izuku thought as he saw this, a scowl passing across his face as he twisted in the air, turning his fall into a controlled landing, as with a slight "umph" he landed in a half crouch on the rubble strewn ground beneath him.

Kirishima landing several metres away in a similar fashion.

"Ha, fuck! I can't believe that worked!" Kirishima laughed in delight, pushing himself up as he did so, a grin on his face as he found himself facing off with Izuku, just like he wanted.

"What the hell is her Quirk?" Izuku asked, brushing dust off of his coat as scowled at the redhead.

"It's awesome isn't it?! She calls it 'Raptor Flight'. But basically it's a flight Quirk which lets her fly rapidly through the air for short periods of time. It's pretty awesome, though she said she has trouble changing directions when flying, and can't really carry anything heavy as it slows her down and stops her from being able to fly very far. It's why we didn't attack from above like she wanted too!" Kirishima rattled off. Apparently not at all perturbed about giving away his partners secrets.

"So I'm curious, did you know I was there at the staircase? Did you speak so loudly on purpose, was it all some kind of ploy?" Izuku asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh no, we didn't know you were there. Honestly, we thought you would be with your partner defending the bomb!" Kirishima laughed. "Still you almost got us, if it weren't for Togeike we would've lost when you collapsed the staircase."

"You do know that you've not won yet, don't you?" Izuku replied lightly, pulling down his face mask as he did so.

"Haven't we?" Kirishima asked glibly, raising his hardened fists, and taking a classic boxing fighting stance.

Sending the red head a wry smile, Izuku glanced up at the remains of the staircase now two floors above him, too far for even him to jump, and then back at the other teen, taking up a similar stance, his own hardened fists clenching as he did so.

He would have to leave the rest up to Yui.

With that thought in mind, he darted forward dodging a retaliatory swing from Kirishima as he instead landed a solid punch into the redhead's gut. Knocking Kirishima back a few steps, even as his fist rebounded off of a hardened set of abs.

Stepping back, Izuku avoided a powerful right hook and instead weaved in and delivered another blow, this one to the side of Kirishima's head.

In response however the other teen raised his arm and blocked the punch.

He didn't block the follow up kick though, the force of the blow, although not hunting him, still knocking him back and causing him to stumble on the rubble strewn ground behind him.

Rushing in to take advantage of his stumble, Izuku managed to land three more blows, each one sending the redhead stumbling back further, but not actually injuring him as his hardened, rock like skin held up to the force of each blow.

"Is that all you've got?!" Kirishima laughed, his body becoming, if possible, even more rocklike, as he then lunged forward and counterattacked.

Both Izuku and Kirishima clashing as they traded brutal blows, the two of them occasionally adding in kicks, or attempting to grapple one another as they fought.

Kirishima's hardened form shielding him from Izuku far stronger punches, or at least for the moment, as every punch seemed to chip away at the redhead's stamina.

Izuku meanwhile found himself having to strain to keep his fists reinforced, even as he blocked punches from Kirishima. His own form of hardening, unlike Kirishima's, could only cover certain parts of his body, and at the moment he needed to focus it into his fists and wrists so he didn't break them on Kirishima's rock-hard body.

This though meant that the rest of his was vulnerable. Something that Kirishima seemed to realise too, as whenever he got the chance he would deliver a brutal punch into Izuku's gut, or try and land a headshot. Which in turn forced Izuku to; either take it, and then heal it up. Which would chip away at his own stamina in order to do so, or block it and go on the defensive.

To an outside observer it might look like the two of them were evenly matched. An unstoppable force colliding with an immovable object.

But to the two of them, they already knew who had the advantage.

"So," Izuku grunted, grabbing Kirishima's wrist as the other teen threw a punch, and then pulling him off balance. His green eyes narrowing as he then rammed his knee into the redhead's side, knocking him into a nearby wall and staggering him. "How long can you keep this up?"

"At least a bit longer!" Kirishima gasped out, pushing himself off of the wall as he did so, just in time to avoid a punch form Izuku, the shimmering blue fist instead smashing straight through the foot thick concrete wall.

Flattening both hands, Kirishima's hands resembled blades as he lashed out at Izuku, attempting to take advantage of his one armed state as he did so.

Unfortunately though before he could land a hit, Izuku wrenched his arm out of the wall, doing so in such a way as he did, so that rubble from the wall bombarded the other teen, forcing Kirishima to instinctively cover his face and eyes in response.

Landing two more punches after this, Izuku then shoved Kirishima back against the wall, forcing him to rebound off of it and then hurtle straight into another punch, this one smashing him back into the crumbling wall and then knocking him to the ground.

Spitting out a glob of blood speckled spittle, Kirishima attempted to get up.

Before he could however, Izuku stamped on his back, sending him crashing back into the ground.

"I think we should call it a day." Izuku said, wiping some partially dried blood off of his face, as he kept his foot on Kirishima, pinning him to the ground.

"It's not over yet!" Kirishima growled, once again trying in vain to push himself up, his body only partially hardened now, as he no longer found himself with the stamina he needed to use his Quirk to its fullest potential.

Before Izuku could respond however, the sound of crashing came from above.

"Right, move!" Izuku snapped out as he looked up, moving his foot so it was under Kirishima now, before he literally kicked the other teen out of the way, before quickly moving out of the way himself as several giant nuts and nails slammed into the ground where the two of them had just been brawling.

Hazarding a glance up the now decimated stairwell, Izuku could see Yui and Togeike battling it out far above them. The new girl using her flight Quirk to dart about the stairwell and try to get in close, even as Yui kept throwing and then expanding nuts, bolts, bits of rubble and other objects. All of which, after missing the nimble flying girl, then started to fall to the ground below, smashing through anything that got in their way.

Looking around at the surrounding building even as the fight continued to go well above them, Izuku couldn't help but wince as he saw the amount of cracks and holes in the surrounding walls.

The entire building looked to be on the verge of collapsing.

"Hey, I said this isn't over!" Kirishima growled, the redhead once again making it to his feet further down the ground floor corridor, his expression particularly ferocious as only half of his face remained ridged and rocklike, with the other half looking, puffy and pink, a yellowish green bruise noticeably already forming across a portion of it.

"It's over, man." Izuku sighed, turning away from the bottom of the stairwell, even as a few more giant projectiles smashed into the ground.

Raising two shaking fists, Kirishima once again adopted a fighting stance. "I didn't hear a bell, did you!?"

Sighing at this, Izuku raised his own fists, the blue shimmer once again covering them as he prepared to finish his and Kirishima's brawl.

**"****That's time!"** All Might's voice suddenly rang out, moments before they could restart their fight.

His words causing all four students freeze.

**"****And the winners of this event, by time out is the villain team!"** All Might continued. The tone of his voice lost in the crackle of the speakers as he spoke.

"Aw shit!" Kirishima groaned, sinking to the floor as he did so, his Quirk altered form fading away, and going back to normal, completely now.

"It was close." Izuku replied, shaking off his own surprise as he offered a hand to the forlorn looking redhead. A hand which Kirishima gratefully accepted, as he allowed Izuku to pull him up. The red head then leaning on Izuku as they turned back to the wrecked stairwell, just in time to see the exhausted and battered looking Togeike fly down with Yui.

Togeike looking distinctly red faced and tired as she almost collapsed to the floor the moment her feet touched the ground, sweat dripping down her forehead as she took several deep, ragged breaths.

Yui meanwhile looked quite fresh.

In fact the only sign that she bore, which showed that she had been in a fight at all, was the fact that her short dark hair was far more ruffled and dusty than it had previously been, with her costume being likewise covered in dust.

Sending the girl a smile, Izuku received a solemn nod in return.

They had won, but they had gotten lucky.

It hadn't been a good victory.

**( - )**

**AN: Thanks for reading, and what not and I'll catch you later.**

**Greed720.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello all, and yes I am still alive. Apologies for not updating any of my stories in a while, I've just been very busy with everything that has been going on, and not at all in the right mood to write. I'm still not really, which is probably why this chapter is shorter than my previous ones. Still I am not giving any of my stories up, and will get back to updating them all as soon as I can, hopefully once things start to calm down I'll get back to doing 1 a week. But I'll have to wait and see about that. **

**Other than that I hope you enjoy, I'm glad people have enjoyed this story so far, and hope you continue to do so. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. **

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_"It was close." Izuku replied, shaking off his own surprise as he offered a hand to the forlorn looking redhead. A hand which Kirishima gratefully accepted, as he allowed Izuku to pull him up. The red head then leaning on Izuku as they turned back to the wrecked stairwell, just in time to see the exhausted and battered looking Togeike fly down with Yui._

_Togeike looking distinctly red faced and tired as she almost collapsed to the floor the moment her feet touched the ground, sweat dripping down her forehead as she took several deep, ragged breaths._

_Yui meanwhile looked quite fresh._

_In fact the only sign that she bore, which showed that she had been in a fight at all, was the fact that her short dark hair was far more ruffled and dusty than it had previously been, with her costume being likewise covered in dust._

_Sending the girl a smile, Izuku received a solemn nod in return._

_They had won, but they had gotten lucky._

_It hadn't been a good victory._

**( - )**

**Chapter 8**

**( - )**

**(With Izuku)**

"Hey, Midoriya! Wait up!"

Turning around, Izuku looked to see the familiar, spiky red-haired figure of Kirishima running up to him, two of his other classmates, Kaminari and Sero, following along closely behind.

"What's up?" Izuku asked bluntly, furrowing his brow slightly as he paused in the middle of the hallway and waited for his grinning classmates to catch up.

The Combat Class training had just finished, and Izuku had been one of the first of the male students to get showered and dressed. He had been in no mood to talk much. His performance in the combat class against Kirishima and Togeike had been subpar to say the least.

Not that the rest of the class seemed to have thought that, in fact the rest of them had been really excited for their own turns at battling after seeing how messy the fighting had been once they had all started using their Quirks against one another. Which honestly wasn't that surprising, as for most of them this would be the first time that they got to use their Quirks in a proper combat situation, - fighting robots didn't count, even if it was in a heavily monitored and a controlled environment.

For him however, this was not the first time he had fought against another Quirk user.

When he had been back at Asphodel and had been learning how to properly control his Quirk, he had been encouraged to spar with other residents of the high-tech, high security facility. Or at least he had been, once he had shown he had sufficient enough control over his emotions so as to not go full Titan and kill someone, or destroy something, by accident.

As such he had experience fighting with his Quirk against a variety of other Quirk users. On top of which, he had trained himself rigorously over the years so that he would not only get into the U.A. Hero Course, but also so he could prove that he was one of the good guys, and that he could fight bad guys and remain in control, that he could be a hero and not the monster some people still thought him to be.

"Why are you running off so fast, man?" Kirishima gasped out as he, Kaminari and Sero finally caught up to the lean, green haired teen.

"Class is over, I'm heading to the cafeteria to get some food and drink, like All Might suggested." Izuku shrugged. He thought it would have been patently obvious where he was going considering the time, and the direction he was headed, and the suggestions All Might had made about them getting their energy back during the afternoon break.

"Oh yeah, of course. Still you should have waited up for us, I mean we're in the same class, yeah, we should head there, pick up some stuff and eat together!" Kirishima grinned.

"Yeah and we can talk about all those fights just now, some of them were pretty awesome!" Kaminari nodded with a grin, sending Izuku a cheesy thumbs up as he did so.

"Pretty damn manly, I mean the way you not only went toe to toe with me, but completely overwhelmed me! Like damn, that was so cool!" Kirishima grinned, pumping his fist up in the air in enthusiasm. "I thought I was pretty tough coming in, but you didn't even need to use your full Quirk!"

"I wasn't that great." Izuku shifted awkwardly. Although he had gotten to spar with some of the other residents of Asphodel, he hadn't really had the same opportunity to socialise with them. Not when they were all kept in individual contained units for eighteen hours or so a day, and tended to eat, sleep and live in their cells, save for when they trained their Quirks, or when the researchers wanted to experiment with a new facet of their power.

The others however had not had that experience, which is maybe why All Might, in the after fight debrief, had been a lot harsher on him than on the others:

_"Yes you are right there young Yaoyorozu, young Togeike and Kodai both deserve the MVP. Both of them remained focused on the task at hand and showed a phenomenal amount of initiative and tenacity when it came to fighting over possession of the bomb. Tenacity that young Kirishima showed as well when he engaged a strong opponent and stuck in there, distracting him. Though unfortunately you did get a little too wrapped up in the fight young man, which contributed to your loss. Young Midoriya though… you showed a disappointing lack of teamwork and self-control, and instead of retreating after the initial confrontation, you seemed to be more interested in fighting with young Kirishima, to the exclusion of all else. I expect to see a lot more teamwork next time, you understand young man?"_

All Might's analyse had been tough, much more so that Yaoyorozu's initial conclusion, and honestly it rankled a bit.

"It looked pretty good to me!" Sero disagreed, clapping the shorter, green haired teen on the back, a crooked grin stretching across his oddly angular face.

"Thanks," Izuku shrugged, not sure what else to say.

"So you want to head to the cafeteria and eat with us?!" Kirishima grinned, gesturing off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Sure," Izuku nodded after a moment, looking between the three friendly teens, before smiling slightly. "If we find a table Ashido and Hagakure can join us too!"

"Yeah and whoever else wants to come, I reckon we should stick together as a class, you know?" Kirishima nodded, clapping Izuku on the back as he did so, even as the four of them started heading for the cafeteria.

**( - )**

**(A few minutes later)**

Arriving at the cafeteria a few minutes later, and picking up a tray piled high with food from the Pro Hero, Lunch Rush. A Pro Hero who also happened to work as the cook for the school. The four of them quickly settled down on one of the tables, all of them still chatting amiably about the fights they had just been involved in or witnessed.

It was all small talk basically, but still pleasant nonetheless. All of them had only just met after all, just a few days previously, it would have been weird if they started trying to talk about something too deep.

Following the four of them, a couple of the other members of their class trailed into the cafeteria too in dribs and drabs. Both Hagakure and Ashido, with their new friends; Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Jiro, quickly joining the four of them at their table.

The other students in their class meanwhile, those that had like them taken All Might's advice, arrived a few minutes later, and after some manoeuvring of the furniture, ended up occupying the table right next to theirs, all of them piling in, save for a few noticeably absences.

Todoroki, the guy with heterochromatic eyes and half red hair, and half white hair, was noticeably absent.

As too was Togeike, the new student in class.

Though her absence was at least explained by Mina, who told them all that the Pro Hero, Midnight, had come to collect her after the combat training. Something to do with finishing off the paper work, and getting her settled in, following her transfer to the Hero Course from the General Education one.

"Haha so there I was trying to find a way to get in close to Shoji and Uraraka, you know so I could use my lightning to put them down. Only before I even had a chance to, Shiozaki just up and KOed them both with a single move." Kaminari laughed good-naturedly, shaking his head at his own lacklustre performance. He didn't even really get to do anything, before Shiozaki used her vine like hair to burrow underground, and then erupt forth and bind both of the 'villains' before they even had a chance to start fighting back.

Uraraka flushed slightly at this. "Yeah it wasn't the best debut."

"We were unprepared." Shoji agreed, one of his tentacle like arms turning into a mouth as he glanced over at the green haired, Shoizaki.

Daintily dabbing at her mouth with a napkin, Shiozaki took a few moments to gather herself, before sending her partner and the team she fought against a beatific smile. "I was just fortunate. My Quirk is versatile and hard to counter, without knowing its full potential, it would be impossible to be fully prepared."

In response Kaminari gained a dreamy expression on his face, even as some of the others smiled at Shiozaki's humbleness. The girl had already cemented a reputation for herself as a kind, caring and gentle person, and it was still only the first week.

"You know what I was a bit disappointed about though?" Sato, a large, bulky, heavily built teen with big lips and friendly eyes chirped up. His gaze flicking over to Izuku as he did so. "I was hoping to see Midoriya go full Titan again!"

"Yeah that would have been cool!" Mina grinned, clapping Izuku on the shoulder as she did so.

"It wouldn't have made strategic sense if he had done that though," Yaoyorozu cut in promptly. "His massive gain in size and weight would have damaged the surrounding building, and would have probably brought the whole lot down on everyone inside. It would have been completely counterproductive."

"Yeah, but as the villain wouldn't that have made sense. I mean that's kind of what villains do, isn't it? Destroy stuff!" Sato argued.

Izuku winced slightly at the other teens words, but remained silent. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Maybe, but this was a training simulation. I think Midoriya was wise not to take on his Titan form." Iida bulldozed his way into the conversation. "Besides even villains have some shred of honour, if he had indeed taken his Titan form, he would have endangered his partner."

Several gazes flickered over to the silent Kodai at this.

Putting down her fork, Kodai met their gazes levelly for a moment, before shrugging lightly. "Maybe."

"Still would have been cool to see!" Sato grumbled.

"Yeah I get that," Sero nodded, before he sent Midoriya a lopsided grin. "But I still reckon I can take Midoriya down in that form!"

A number of incredulous looks were sent to the dark haired teen at that claim.

"I admire your valour and bravery, Sero. But I fear you might be stretching yourself. To fight one such as Midoriya, I fear it might be too much for any single student to accomplish." Shiozaki spoke up, the gentle smile on her face widening slightly as she looked from Sero to Izuku.

"Nah, I still think I could take him. After all, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Sero grinned pumping his fist into the air enthusiastically. Several of the others laughing and shaking their heads at the tape using teens overconfidence. "Hey don't laugh, I have already thought of a fool proof method to take him down. Tell me, did any of you ever watched that really old film, Star Wars?"

"I'm not much for classical films…" Toru groaned, "They're just so cheesy and boring."

"Hey now, the crappy effects and picture quality aside, some of the old films are pretty great!" Mina shot back. "And yeah, Sero, I've watched all twenty seven of the Star Wars films. Which one are you talking about, the trilogy with Yoda's grandson in it? Or the standalone anthology film, where some Dark Lady used the force to turn all men into women, in order to establish a galactic wide matriarchy? That one is my favourite!"

"Urgh, no!" Sero groaned. "I'm talking about the really old school ones, you know the one where they take the big, metal, camel robot things down with wires?"

"Oh, Empire Strikes Back?" Mina nodded. "I didn't really like that one, I mean that one is like nearly three hundred years old."

"Erm, does anyone have a clue what those two are talking about?" Kaminari asked the rest of the group at large.

"They're just being nerds…" Jiro shrugged dismissively, rolling her eyes as Kaminari and Mina continued to chat about their newly discovered shared interest in classic sci-fi films.

Izuku smiled slightly at this, it was nice being sat here amongst his classmates, all of them chatting and laughing about random and innocuous things. It had a sense of normalcy about it, a kind that he had never experienced before.

Unfortunately though, this normalcy was soon to come to an end, as a few minutes later the sound of someone dropping their tray rang out across the half empty cafeteria.

The sound, then being quickly followed by a bellow of barely controlled rage. "DEKU!?"

Instantly silence descended upon the entire cafeteria, as the fifty or so people now in the room looked over at the source of the racket. A spiky, blonde haired teen, that was practically shaking with barely continued rage, his bloodshot, crimson eyes fixed on the tables that most of Class 1A were occupying.

"Who's that guy" Kirishima muttered to no one in particular. "He sounds pissed, and manly as hell!"

"More importantly, who is Deku?" Yaoyorozu chipped in, her brows furrowing as she saw the angry looking blonde storming over to their table, small explosions going off in his hands, even as several other students, some of whom looked familiar to the Class 1A student, tried to stop him.

"Bakugo, what are you doing? Calm down!" A blue eyed girl, with long red hair which was drawn back in a ponytail shouted, one of her hands expanding massively as she tried to grab the blonde's entire body in a single hand.

Bakugo however deftly avoided her, and his other classmates as a couple tried to impede him, even as he continued to stomp towards Class 1A, his entire body practically shaking, and his breathing heavy and ragged.

Forcing down the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat at the sight of the familiar looking teen, Izuku slowly stood up, much to the surprise of his other classmates.

"Midoriya?" Kodai muttered.

"What are you doing, Midoriya?" Hagakure hissed, grabbing onto his arm with both of her invisible hands. "That guy looks crazy."

"Katsuki," Izuku said instead, his gaze fixed on his one-time friend as he stepped out from around the table and walked forward to meet the furious looking blonde. He had not seen the other teen in over ten years, but he recognised him all the same. "So you made it to U.A. in the end after all, well done, I know that that was always your dream."

"Y-you!" Bakugo ground out, his hands and fingers flexing as he came to a stop barely a metre away from Izuku. His entire body still shaking with anger, even as the rest of his class caught up to him and tried to pull him away, or restrain him. Their own confusion about the situation clear to see, save of course for one of their number, another blonde teen - though this one looked more smarmy and slimy than spiky and angry, who just stayed back and looked at Izuku with barely continued hate and malice. "Why is a fucking murderer like you here!?"

The silence in the cafeteria seemed to gain a new weight at this.

"Murderer…" Izuku muttered, his gaze not straying from Katsuki's bulging, bloodshot red eyes.

"Yeah, murderer!" Bakugo growled, glaring at Izuku now as he tried to fight his way out of his orange haired classmate's massive hand. "What else would I call you?! Monster?! Freak!?"

"Here now, this is not at all seemly!" Iida burst out, the bespectacled boy apparently unable to hold his tongue any longer as he, along with a number of the other Class 1A students leapt to their feet in defence of one of their own.

"No, what's not seemly is the Titan of Mustafa coming to U.A.!" The other blonde burst out loudly, his malicious eyes still locked on Izuku.

A sudden ripple spread through the cafeteria at that, many of the students, those not in Class 1A, looking at Izuku now. Some fearfully, other curiously, and still others in confusion.

"He was five years old, a kid!" Mina suddenly burst out, the pink haired girl stepping in front of Izuku now, and putting herself between him and the still struggling and snarling Bakugo. "It's not his fault! His Quirk awakened in a bad way, he had no control over what happened! It was an accident!"

"People died!" The other blonde snapped back.

"Monoma, come on, leave it!" Another one of the Class 1B students said, this one being a particularly odd looking boy with straggly white hair, and a skull like face.

"Leave it!" Bakugo burst out, minor explosions still crackling across his palms as he continued to try and break free from his classmates grip. A futile effort as more of his classmates had piled in now, and were helping to restrain both of the blonde teens. More members of Class 1A however, like Kirishima, Sero, Toru and Kodai were standing in front of, or around the still silent and staring Izuku. "My parents are dead because of him, and so are hundreds of others! He shouldn't be here in a school, he shouldn't be learning to be a hero, he should be rotting in a hole somewhere! If he had any decency he would have thrown himself of a rooftop long ago!"

Once again a sudden ripple seemed to go through the cafeteria, as some of the gathered students started shouting down Bakugo. Others meanwhile, sent one another looks, as if agreeing with his words, or at least to some extent, but not wanting to voice them quite like the explosive blonde was. Still others, a minority, were nodding.

"That's not manly at all!" Kirishima shouted.

"Are you here to be a hero, or are you just here to cause trouble?!" Mina snapped. "What kind of a person tells someone to kill themselves?! What kind of a person, wishes death on someone else!?"

"Oh shut it racoon eyes!" Bakugo snapped viciously, "You don't know, you've not seen what kind of a monster Midoriya is!"

Once again the cafeteria dissolved into shouting and chaos, as Class 1B continued to try and restrain their two struggling classmates.

"That's enough out of you!" The orange haired girl suddenly said, using her other hand this time to chop Bakugo on the back of his head knocking him senseless for the moment, even as some of her other classmates dragged the silently glaring Monoma away too.

Turning to the scowling group of class 1A student, the orange haired girl shrugged helplessly.

"I think our two classes should eat separately." Momo suggested.

"Yeah, and at different times too!" The orange haired girl nodded as she and her class began to retreat from the cafeteria. "Sorry about all of this, these two, they're just angry, you know!"

"It's fine." Izuku spoke up suddenly, his soft voice catching the attention of those around him, including some of the students in Class 1B. "They have a right to be angry, I did horrible things. But I also have a right to be here, a right to try and become a hero, and make up for my past!"

Neither the orange haired girl, or any of their classmates said anything too that.

"Midoriya," Shiozaki's soft voice asked from his side. "Are you okay?"

Glancing around, Izuku saw that nearly all of his class was at his side, at his back or in front of him now. Many of them sending him comforting, worried or cautious looks.

"I'm fine," He replied, his voice a bit curt as he shrugged off a soft hand on his arm. Kodai had at some point grabbed it, either to stop him from doing something he might regret, or as an act of support. He wasn't sure which. "I expected some people to react to me like this."

"They shouldn't though!" Mina cut in.

"Yeah that Bakugo guy was completely out of line!" Hagakure nodded.

"No, he has a right to be angry. No matter how you look at it, I am the one responsible for his parent's death…" Izuku shook his head.

Silence followed these words, as many of the teens around him exchanged awkward looks. None of them seem to know what to say.

**( - )**

**AN: So a bit of drama in this chapter, it'll be interesting to see whether there will be any fall out from this. Other than that not much else to say, except that I will be powering through the next few arcs, so I can get to some of the more exciting things, suffice to say there will be changes to canon. Changes that will become more and more noticeable as the story progresses. **

**Hopefully there won't be as big a gap between this chapter and the next update, but well I'm not promising anything. Especially since I've started getting into a new to me fandom, Worm, and have been having ideas. Still I will endeavor to start trying to write more, and who knows I may regain some of my lost enthusiasm and motivation. The recent opening of pubs is certainly helpful.**

**Hope you all stay well and safe, thanks a lot for reading.**

**Greed720.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So it has been a while hasn't it. What can I say, other than 2020 sucks. Here is hoping to 2021 being a considerably better year.**

**Other than that, I've not got much to say other than ****I'm now on a writers Discord group. Feel free to join****/ / ****discord . gg ****/kYCPuAw**** if you want to chat, discuss ideas or whatever. **

**If not please feel free to PM me, I am generally good at responding to those.**

**Hope you all enjoy the long awaited chapter, and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia etc.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_Glancing around, Izuku saw that nearly all of his class was at his side, at his back or in front of him now. Many of them sending him comforting, worried or cautious looks._

_"I'm fine," He replied, his voice a bit curt as he shrugged off a soft hand on his arm. Kodai had at some point grabbed it, either to stop him from doing something he might regret, or as an act of support. He wasn't sure which. "I expected some people to react to me like this."_

_"They shouldn't though!" Mina cut in._

_"Yeah that Bakugo guy was completely out of line!" Hagakure nodded._

_"No, he has a right to be angry. No matter how you look at it, I am the one responsible for his parent's death…" Izuku shook his head._

_Silence followed these words, as many of the teens around him exchanged awkward looks. None of them seem to know what to say._

**( - )**

**Chapter**** 9**

**( - )**

**(With Izuku)**

It was mid-morning and Izuku was in a hurry as he continued to jog down the street and finally arrived at the imposing gates of U.A. that day, half running. His alarm had gone off as usual, and unusually for him he had ignored it and tried to steal an extra few minutes of sleep after having had a bad night's sleep the night before. His altercation with Bakugo in the cafeteria the other day had brought back memories he had rather had stayed buried.

Which of course, as the minutes passed turned out to be a mistake. After all when the alarm had gone off again, he had once again snoozed his alarm again, and then had another five minute doze, and then had done it again, and again.

And now, 'surprisingly', he was running late.

This, he mused, was an unfortunate side effect of no longer being in Asphodel. Out here he was responsible for himself, no longer did he have the scientists and guards waking him up in the morning when he overslept. No longer did he have a strictly monitored routine, one which saw him getting up early, having a balanced breakfast, and then either doing his studies, or training his Quirk, depending on the day.

Instead he was now living independently on his own, with only a government caseworker coming in to check on him twice a week.

It was a very different experience to what he was used to, one that he was even now, still trying to get used to.

Running towards the Hero Academy's large front gates, he quickly tied his tie around his neck as he did so, and tucked in his shirt to make himself at least look neat and presentable. That said as he approached, it didn't take him long to notice the scrum of people already at the gates.

'Looks like I'm not the only one running late.' Izuku thought to himself absentmindedly as he jogged the last dozen of so metres to the gate. Only for him to pause when he realised that none of the people crowding around the gate trying to get in were wearing the school's grey uniform, nor were any of them teenagers. Instead they were all smartly dressed adults, some of whom he could see were carrying cameras, whilst others had microphones and notebooks. 'What the hell is going on?'

Hearing his approach some of the people mobbing the door turned to face him, at once revealing themselves as reporters. A number of them noticeably waving flashing cameras around, even as several men and women rushed him with microphones in hand. They were like sharks scenting blood.

"Hey, hey you boy! What's it like to learn from the Number One Hero, All Might? What have you learned so far this year from him? How many lessons with the Number One have you had?!" The lead reporter, a nosey looking redhead demanded, her camera man shoving roughly through the crowd of other reporters as he did so, before he then shoved the camera in Izuku's face even as the woman got a little too close to him for comfort.

It took him all of a few moments to understand what was going on.

By the sounds of it, it was now common knowledge that All Might was teaching at U.A., and as such the many different news channels and journalists that lurked in the shadows had all descended on the school in mass. All of them probably hoping to be the first ones to get the 'scoop'.

They were like parasites.

Wilting slightly as he felt himself being surrounded and mobbed by the mass of reporters. Izuku fought to stay calm. He still wasn't used to being surrounded like this, or to being in such proximity to so many people. It made him tense, nervous and self-conscious.

There mere presence was stressing him out.

"Hey wait!" One of the cameramen piped up, his brow furrowing as he stared intently at Izuku. "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

Tensing up even further at this, Izuku put his head down and began to bull through the reporters. He didn't bring too much of his strength to bear, but he used enough to start shifting and moving the reporters gently out of his way. He didn't want to be too rough, but nor did he want to stay here. As Doctor Nakamura had told him, if he was ever in a stressful situation the best thing to do was to count backwards from ten, take a deep breath and then calmly remove himself from it.

"You know, now you come to say it. I do too." Another one of the reporters muttered, their brow furrowed in confusion as they stared at him.

There hadn't been any photos of him published in a long time, not since the accident. But some people had long memories, and the few images of him that had leaked to the media back then, those of him as a child, had likely stuck in their memory. Especially considering what he was associated with.

Izuku had changed a lot since then though, he was naturally much taller, and far more muscled and athletic than he had been at five. But still some of his more stand out features remained the same. His dark, messy green hair, green eyes and freckles, they were not a common combination, especially when you added in his age.

It didn't take a genius to connect the dots, just someone with a good memory and slightly above average intelligence. Especially since it had probably already leaked, or would soon leak, that the Titan of Mustafa was in the Hero Course, trying to be a hero.

"Excuse me." He said bluntly, maybe being a tad too forceful now as he moved through the grumbling and complaining crowd. Thankfully though, most of the people grudgingly moved aside, or back upped. Still some were a bit more obstinate.

"You know." A plain looking, brown haired man mused loudly. His dark eyes narrowing slightly, even as his lips curved up into an unpleasant smirk. The man was standing right in front of him, blocking his way to the school gates. "I heard an unsubstantiated rumour lately, about a new student at U.A., and a famous one at that, or rather an infamous one..."

The man knew. Izuku could already see the gears turning in his head.

"I'm late for classes." Izuku said brusquely a scowl on his face now as he pushed through the last of the reporters and made a break for it.

He could still feel the eyes of the reporters on his back, even as they continued to shout questions at him, or obnoxiously demanded a statement.

Keeping his head down, Izuku barrelled across the last few metres to the main entrance.

"You're late." Cementoss, the cement using Pro Hero stated bluntly as he allowed the green haired teen to slip past him, even as he continued to stand sentinel; stopping any and all reporters from getting past him.

"Sorry." Izuku said softly, pausing only long enough to give Cementoss a nod, before he jogged passed the bulky grey skinned Pro Hero and as far away from the reporters as he could reasonably get.

"You better hurry to class, if you run you might make it there before the bell!" Cementoss called helpfully after him, even as he burst through the front doors of the main building and full on sprinted up the staircases and to Class 1A's form room.

He wouldn't put it past Aizawa to dish out a punishment, even if he was only a few minutes late.

Crashing through the doors at the end of the corridors a few moments later, Izuku was just in time to see Aizawa slowly walking towards the classroom door a bored look on his face as he looked up and glanced over at Izuku, his dark eyes boring into him for a moment.

Not pausing for a second Izuku ran, and sprinted the last few metres and burst through the front door of the classroom surprising all those inside, even as Aizawa entered, probably only thirty seconds later, slowly ambling his way into the room. A bored look still on his face, as he ignored Izuku's antics.

Likewise ignoring Iida's shouting and reprimanding, and Mina and Toru's giggling, Izuku quickly made it to his seat only moments before the still bored looking Aizawa came to a stop behind his desk at the front of the room. His head down and his fac slightly flushed as he tried not to draw any more attention than he already had, ignoring some of his classmate's sniggers and snorts.

Thankfully though, most of them were in jest, and were not maliciously aimed at him.

"Good, you're all here." Aizawa said dully, his gaze lingering on Izuku for a moment before he looked away and forged on, not saying a word about what had just happened.

Probably it was because he just couldn't be bothered with the hassle of not only telling Izuku off, but also organising some kind of acceptable punishment. Not when he could avoid that and just accept that, despite being late to class, Izuku had been in his seat when he started the form period and so was not technically late. Aizawa, from what Izuku, had seen, liked technicalities. Especially when they meant things were easier for him.

"Right so to begin, I suppose I should start off by saying congratulations. Most of you did a just about acceptable job on yesterday's battle training," Aizawa then continued, looking around at the class at large, some of whom, Izuku included, couldn't help but blink in surprise as they heard the otherwise bored and depressed looking teacher complimenting them, sort of. "I looked over the generous grades and evaluations All Might gave you. It wasn't bad, though there were a couple of people who need to grow up a little and mature, but for the most part you weren't terrible."

Again, the gathered students looked at one another in surprise. Since when was Shota Aizawa, the guy that often threatened to expel them, ever nice and supportive?

"That said, Kirishima, Midoriya, I heard you two nearly brought the building you were fighting in down," Aizawa continued, his words causing Kirishima to redden slightly and then stare down at his desk, and Izuku to blink slightly before he too looked down at his desk frowning. "A bit more situational awareness wouldn't go a miss. Analyse your surroundings, and adapt accordingly. Todoroki, you need to learn some self-restraint and be more careful too. By freezing the entire build like you did you could have endangered both your teammates and any hostages or innocence that may or may not have been in the building, and potentially caused the villain to pre-emptively set off the bomb!"

Todoroki scowled at that, but didn't reply.

"Yaoyorozu, you need to be more creative with what you build, and how you strategies. Your method although it worked was simplistic and could have been easily foiled by a halfway competent villain. Kodai you need to be more assertive, the same goes for you Koda. Shiozaki you need to remember that the aim of this was teamwork, it was not just an opportunity to show off." Aizawa pressed, dishing out short but brutal observations of people's flaws. The respective students either looking down in shame at the comments, or nodding in grudging agreement, or in some cases, frowning in confusion and anger.

Soon enough though he had roundly criticised and poked holes in everyone in the class's performance in one way or another. There were no exemptions to this, and no one was singled out. Everyone had weaknesses, and everyone had things they needed to improve on.

"Now, onto other homeroom business," Aizawa sighed a few minutes later as he looked around at the rest of the class before signing again. Most of them had taken the criticism as it was intended, in a constructive manner. Some though seemed to have taken in personally. "Alright, so today we have something important to get out of the way..."

The entire class all tensed up as they heard their form room teacher's words, all of them looking at one another nervously.

Aizawa was a bit of a sociopath of a homeroom teacher, not a single person in the room knew how he thought, or what he might be planning for them to do next.

The man was a mystery, a very grumpy and depressed looking mystery.

Drumming his fingers on his desk nervously, Izuku, still out of sorts after what happened at the gates earlier, tensed. Neither, he nor anyone else in the class knew what Aizawa was going to say; would it be another Quirk Assessment test, with the threat of expulsion hanging over them again? One of their number had already been culled and replaced. Was he going to do the same again, and then keep doing it until he was satisfied that only the best and most worthy remained?

"… You'll be picking a class representative." Aizawa continued, finishing his statement and catching the entire class by surprise as he did so.

"That's such a normal school thing!" Several people started muttering in response, before after a few moments, the class fully digested what he had just said.

Moments after this realisation, noise exploded from every corner of the classroom as people raised their hands and shouted that they'd like to be the one picked. That or they stood up and started trying to convince others that they were the best choice for the job.

Out of all of them, the entire class, Izuku was the only one to not immediately put his hand up and or volunteer. Instead he remained quiet, and instead looked around at all of the other shouting and screaming students, a curious look on his face as he looked from student to student, pondering as he did so just who would be the best choice for rep, and whether that person would actually get it.

In a normal high school, he had learnt, the position of class rep held no real purpose other than for a student to be lumbered with some mundane tasks that the form teacher didn't want to do.

For that reason, very few people ever wanted to do it. Things like class rep, and student body president, and all of that nonsense. It was far more trouble than it was worth, and held very little in the way of benefits, both in the school, and even less in life outside of school. They were meaningless titles.

But, in a hero course things were slightly different. Being a class rep at U.A. signified that that person was the leader of his or her class, the stand out amongst them. It showed that that person was 'respected' by their peers, and was capable of leadership and responsibility. It was an attractive commendation for any wannabe hero to have on their Curriculum Vitae.

It was a position for a top hero-in-training.

For that reason even the quieter members of the class like Kodai and Koda put their hands up and volunteered. Becoming Class Rep might be completely at odds with their personality, but they were here for a reason just like the rest. They were ambitious and wanted to become pro heroes, the hardest and most difficult of careers to excel at, but also the most rewarding. As such they, like the rest of the class, were obviously more than willing to step outside of their comfort zone to get every advantage they could to make their dreams come true.

The last anyone in the class wanted was to be stuck as C list heroes for the rest of their careers, or even worse, as sidekicks.

Continuing to look around as the classroom descended into chaos, it ended up being Iida, not Aizawa, was the one to create order, as the tall bespectacled boy suddenly stood up and called out loudly, and stridently, to the class, "Quiet down all of you! The position of Class rep is one of great importance and responsibility. It will take more than just willingness to succeed in this task! Willingness doesn't equate directly to ability! No! This position requires the trust and support of the rest of the class! If this is to be democratic, then I put forward the motion that we choose the class rep by election!"

"You clearly just want to be class rep!" Kirishima accused loudly, several of the other students nodding or muttering their agreement as he did so.

"Yeah, besides we've all only just met, we haven't known each other long enough to know who to vote for yet!" Mina chipped in next, standing up behind her desk as if to emphasis her point.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kaminari chipped in.

"That's precisely why!" Iida shot back resolutely. "Anyone with multiple votes is best-suited for the position! Sensei, will you allow this?!"

"Wait!" Izuku called out suddenly a frown on his face as he raised his voice, speaking over everyone else now. His sudden exclamation drawing the rest of the class's attention to him as he did so, most likely due to him usually being one of the quieter and more softly spoken of the student. "That sounds stupid to me. Why don't we just say that no one is allowed to vote for themselves, and that those that do, and we'll know who if we have everyone sign their names at the bottom of their vote, will not be allowed to be rep?"

It honestly didn't make sense to do otherwise. Why would you let people vote for themselves, surely that was completely at odds with the point of an election?

The class was silent as they heard this, some of them digesting his words and then nodding appreciatively. Others however didn't look to sure.

"Think of it this way then, do we really want a selfish class rep; someone who would vote for themselves? We're supposed to be heroes right, and heroes are supposed to be humble at times." Izuku forged on, talking over Iida when the bespectacled boy looked like he was going to protest. He honestly didn't understand why they were even considering letting people vote for themselves. Was that a thing they did at regular schools when choosing class reps? To someone who had a 'private' one on one education without any of the usually trappings of a normal school life, it sounded bizarre.

"Makes sense to me." Shiozaki said softly, a soft smile on her face as she looked over and met his gaze. "Midoriya makes a good point. For someone to represent us, they should also represent what it means to be a hero. They should be selfless and generous, and above all should put others before themselves."

The class nodded and muttered to each other at that. Though a few of them did Izuku saw, did noticeably roll their eyes at the vine haired girl's somewhat 'sanctimonious' words.

"It might be even fairer if those that are nominated for the position by their classmates don't vote, and only those that aren't running for the positon, vote, like in a real election." Yaoyorozu tagged on, nodding her head resolutely. The taller girl seemed to be warming up to the idea.

"Sounds like a hella manly idea to me!" Kirishima nodded, before with a grin he loudly called out. "And to start with I nominate Yaoyorozu for the positon!"

Yaoyorozu flushed at this, especially when several of the others nodded their agreement like Jiro and Asui.

"Hey what, why didn't you nominate me!?" Mina shouted, turning to look at Kirishima, a betrayed look on her face.

"Ah ha ha well…" Kirishima flushed, scratching his spikey red hair as he avoided Mina's gaze.

Izuku frowned at this, he didn't know the two of them were friends, or even had history for that matter. But by the looks of it they did.

"Hey Izuku, nominate me!" Mina called, looking over at Izuku now.

Her words quickly catching his attention as his frown melted away and he instead gave her a flat look in response. His point was obvious, even if he didn't verbally say it.

"Oh shut up." Mina muttered, looking away now her already naturally pink cheeks somehow becoming even pinker.

"Don't worry, Mina!" Toru chirped up from just along the row from her. "I nominate Mina, because she's friendly, cool and will do a great job at it!"

"Aw Toru!" Mina grinned widely at the invisible girl, before she then turned and stuck her tongue out at Izuku.

"Hey wait, we haven't agreed on this yet! Aizawa Sensei!" Iida called out, a look of consternation on his face as most of the class started nodding along to Yaoyorozu's suggestion A few more calling out their own thoughts on the candidates, or talking about who else should be nominated from amongst their class.

"I don't care, as long as you do it quickly and quietly," Aizawa sighed in response, the dark haired man already getting back into his yellow sleeping bag as he spoke. "Go with Yaoyorozu's suggestion."

"Then we're agreed, you can only run if someone nominates you, and if you've been nominated then you can't vote." Jiro concluded, looking around as she did so at all of the other students, all of whom nodded, or agreed in some way.

At that the class quickly devolved into a discussion as people started deciding on nominations. With things continuing in this vain for the next few minutes until all the nominees were eventually decided on and called out, the nominees being; Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, and Shouta Todoroki. Much to Iida's visible disappointment, as well as the disappointment of a few others.

Following on from that, everyone voted, all of those who were not nominated writing who they were voting for on a slip of paper and then handing that over to Izuku, for some reason, to read out the results.

With, in the end, when the results were tallied, Yaoyorozu winning with eight votes, and Mina coming in second with seven, and then finally Todoroki, with just two.

"Well then, looks like that is that. Yaoyorozu is the class rep, and Mina is the vice rep, and Todoroki, I don't know, the secretary…?" Izuku called out, shrugging his shoulder as the class muttered and cheered all around him. Yaoyorozu noticeably going a bit pink as the class cheered her on, and Mina grinning widely as she waved around at people. Todoroki meanwhile just scowled.

Either way, Izuku was just glad it was over. He didn't want any part of that nonsense. He would become a hero on his own, he didn't want to rely on trivialities like being class president or rep or whatever it was. He would let his actions and the power and control he had over his Quirk speak for him not some fancy positon he won in school.

"You all finished then," Aizawa said, standing up out of his sleeping bag. "Alright fine, your rep is Yaoyorozu, and the vice rep is Ashido. Now all of you shut up, the rest of class is study hall." He then continued, even as he curled back up his sleeping bag and went back to sleep behind his desk, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His rather blunt wording and odd actions leaving a wave of confusion in his wake.

**( - )**

**(Sometime Later)**

Later on that day, after the morning lessons had finished, Izuku, along with the rest of his class filed into the school's cafeteria. With the green haired teen awkwardly grabbing a tray and helping himself to an excessive amount of food.

Unfortunately due to his healing factor and superhuman strength he had a high metabolism, and needed to eat considerably more food than a normal teenager his size and age normally would. Similarly he needed to drink twice as much water due to his much higher internal body temperature.

Ignoring some of the amused looks being sent his way by his classmates. Though thankfully he was not the only one that required a specialised diet due to their Quirk. He then looked for a spare table, before, after a cursory scan of the large busy hall, he then found one and grabbed a free table for himself and those who were eating with him.

The last time he was in here, he had had the misfortune of running into Bakugo. He didn't want to do that again if he could help it. Especially since the cafeteria this time around was far busier than before.

This was something that those who joined him seemed to realise as they joined him at the small, out of the way table. With Mina, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Toru, Kodai, Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari all sitting down with him as they started to eat and chat. The rest of their classmates all spreading out into their own groups and cliques and filling up other tables as they did so.

Looking around as he settled down, Izuku could see that the school's cafeteria was rapidly filling up as the students from the other courses, general education, business and support, all started filtering into the room too.

Amongst them Izuku spied a scowling Bakugo. The spikey blonde haired boy scanning the cafeteria for a moment, before eventually focussing in on Izuku, his lip curling upwards into a snarl, and his red eyes flashing menacingly. He looked like he was on the verge of coming over.

Fortunately before he could storm over and make another scene. The orange haired girl with the ponytail grabbed his arm and pulled him away, dragging him over to where some of his other classmates were sitting. Including the other blonde haired boy, the one whose name he hadn't got. The one with the smarmy, malevolent smirk that he even sent his way.

"So class rep, eh," Mina's voice suddenly distracted him. A bright grin on the pink haired girl's face as she started off the conversation, her gold and black eyes focussing in on, Yaoyorozu. The taller, well-developed girl going a little pink at the attention that was suddenly on her, even as the rest of the students at the table looked over at her too.

"Yes, well, honestly, I didn't think so many people would vote for me." Yaoyorozu replied modestly, a genuine smile on her pink face as she looked around at the rest of the table, some of whom had voted for her. "I hope I don't let anyone down. I mean I will definitely do the best I can, and prove to everyone that they weren't wrong in supporting me!"

"You'll do fine!" Kirishima waved her off, a grin on his face as he started getting stuck into his meal. "You already proved yourself smart, competent and super manly during the Quirk Assessment Test and Battle Training. Besides you were the best choice for the job!"

Yaoyorozu's smile twitched slightly at the manly comment, but she otherwise took Kirishima's words in stride as the compliment he had almost certainly meant them to be.

"Yeah, besides like Mina said before, we don't really know each other that well yet, but still, out of all of us you made the best first impression." Jiro tagged on, a smirk on her face as she clapped the taller dark haired girl on the back.

The girl with the rocker style, and the proper, prim heiress, he had noticed, had very quickly struck up a close friendship since the start of the semester. This being in spite of the sheer contrast between the two in terms of style and personality.

Yaoyorozu's cheeks went a darker red at this support, even as the rest of the table weighed in with their own enthusiastic support and cajoling.

"Well Midoriya scored top in the Quirk Assessment Test, and collateral damage aside, he performed admirably enough in the Battle Training too." Yaoyorozu replied, her face still a little red as she quickly tried to foist some of the attention off onto him. "I'm sure if you tried you, Midoriya, could have become the class rep as well, and you would've have done a good job at it too."

"Yeah man, that reminds me. Why didn't you go for it, I'm sure if you made it clear you wanted to be class rep people would have at least nominated you?" Sero chipped in. The tape using teen looking curious as he eyed Izuku over the mountain of food he was rapidly making his way through.

Around the table the rest of the teens looked over at him curiously too.

"It's not for me." Izuku replied bluntly after a few moments of thought. He had to choose his words carefully as he didn't want to upset anyone. "Besides if I was picked it would have only been for the same reason Todoroki was almost picked. It would have been because I have a flashy and powerful Quirk. I didn't want to be picked for that reason. That and I wasn't comfortable with the attention and responsibility that comes with it!"

"Yeah I can see why that might bother you." Yaoyorozu acknowledged, a slight frown on her face as she looked away from him and over in the direction that Bakugo was sat.

"Does that kind of thing happen often?" Mina tagged on, a slight frown on her face too.

"Does what?" Kirishima asked, before he followed Yaoyorozu's gazed and let out an 'ohh' of understanding. "Yeah that shit yesterday was out of line. It was not manly at all."

"They were upset." Izuku shrugged helplessly. "And I can't blame them for that."

"Yeah well you were also a child at the time." Kaminari unexpectedly piped up, drawing a few raised eyebrows at his unusually sensitive words. "What? I had a similar problem as kid. Whenever I got upset I shocked those around me. I ended hospitalising, and even nearly killing, more than a few people by accident before I got control. Nothing fatal you know, but still getting zapped with 50,000 plus volts is still not good."

"Yeah I had a similar problem." Mina acknowledged, her smile dimming as she spoke. "It took me a while to properly get control of my acid, especially its potency. After one really nasty accident when I was six I had to be taken home and home-schooled there for nearly a year whilst I tried to get my Quirk under control."

"Damn, it's sometimes easy to forget how difficult some people have it." Kirishima muttered, looking down at his plate now a frown on his face.

"Ha, well try being constantly invisible." Toru sighed, her clothed arm leaning on the table now. "I can't even remember what I look like, it's been like ten years since I've even seen my reflection, and the baby photos aren't that helpful. I just look like a potato in them. I've even tired putting a wig and makeup on to try and work it out, but, well it's not the best…" Toru let out a bitter giggle at that thought.

Jiro winced as she heard this, absentmindedly playing with one of her extended earlobes as she did so. "That must suck."

"It does." Toru groaned.

"You know, you could always ask Aizawa Sensei to use his Quirk on you. Maybe he can turn off your invisibility for a bit, and you can see what you actually look like?" Sero suggested, a crooked smile on his face as he rested his blocky elbows on the table.

Toru got noticeably more animated at that suggestion.

Wincing at the way the conversation had gone. Izuku couldn't help but blame himself for bringing down the previously euphoric tone. That said, he also felt a little grateful to the others too. He had already known that he wasn't the only person who had had problems with his Quirk when he was younger, the other inmates in Asphodel were evidence enough at that. But he hadn't realised how hard a lot of other people had it as kids as well.

Horrible though it was to say, it was nice not being the only one who had it rough when he was younger.

Fortunately before Izuku could say anything to that effect though, a finger unexpectedly poked him in the cheek.

Looking to the side he saw Kodai's emotionless blue eyes gazing at him. "Smile." She then said, the smallest, faintest of smiles playing around her lips as she poked him in the cheek again. "You always look too serious."

Smiling slightly in spite of himself at that, Izuku looked around at the rest of the table. All of whom were now chattering to one another, complaining about their Quirks, and complimenting others on their Quirks as they did so.

This was nice.

Even Yaoyorozu, it seemed, had had problems with her Quirk when she was younger. Apparently she had gained an eating disorder due to not being able to, or maybe being willing to, eat enough food to balance out the amount she was lipids using up with her Quirk during training. Which in turn had led to her being anorexic and suffering from malnutrition and all that entailed for much of her preteen years. Apparently the problem had been exacerbated by her Quirk not being fully understood at the time either.

Still despite this, they were all still able to joke and laugh about their struggles as they bonded as classmates.

Unfortunately however this short but sweet bout of comradery was swiftly brought to a close by a loud alarm that suddenly cut through the noise of the cafeteria like a hot knife through butter.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

In response, most of the students in the hall; general education, business, support, and hero course students began to stand up as panic began to rapidly spread like wild fire throughout the cafeteria. With many of them immediately standing and fleeing the cafeteria and dashing for the exit. With the sheer number of students heading for the doors and the corridor outside creating a large scrum in the doorway.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kaminari called out over the noisy sound of the alarm and the roar of the crowd, the spikey haired blonde looking around nervously as even the older students were getting caught up in the ensuing panic. "What does the alarm mean?"

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

"Hey you," Izuku called out, grabbing a fleeing older general studies student by the back of his collar and dragging him back with his strength. "What's going on?!"

The brown haired, bland looking older boy's eyes widened at Izuku's blunt demand, but his confusion and nervousness didn't stop him from responding. "Someone's invaded the school! This hasn't happened in years! We all need to evacuate now, it could be villains!"

"Damn," Izuku muttered, releasing the other teen and letting him run off, even as he turned to the others in his group. What did they do now, should they get ready to fight, or get ready to run?

Most of the students were panicking, though by the looks of it some of the hero course students, mostly the older ones, were trying to calm things down and were shouting for order or for quiet.

From what Izuku could see however, this was just exasperating matters and was inciting more panic.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

All the while the alarm over head continued to ring out, and demand that they evacuate.

"Don't panic, we don't know what exactly is happening yet!" Momo cut in, her expression nervous, even though her voice was firm.

Izuku nodded curtly at that, even as he, and the rest of his group got caught up in the mass of students that were being forced out of the room and into the corridor.

A hand quickly clutched onto him, drawing his attention as he saw Kodai was sticking closely to him, Kaminari, Jiro and Yaoyoroza.

Mina, Kirishima, Sero and Toru meanwhile were all sticking together as another group, as they were caught in the crowd and swept away by the mass of students.

It was loud and sweaty, and chaotic. He was being buffeted around.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

And all the while the alarm continued to sound out, adding to the confusion and panic.

Already he could feel himself losing his cool. His heart was beating faster, and his breathes were coming out shorter.

He needed space.

He didn't like being surrounded like this, it made him feel claustrophobic and trapped.

Clenching his hands into fists, he grunted as his face was suddenly slammed against the window. Growling at this, he started to pull on his strength and pushed away from the window, displacing some of the other students around him as he created a gap in the crowd through sheer brute strength. A gap his fellow classmates took advantage of as they slipped into the space he had created.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

Looking back through the window that he had just been knocked into, his eyes widened as he saw a gaping hole in the large wall that surrounded U.A. and a swarm of reporters scrambling through it, even as a number of teachers began to arrive on the scene and moved to intercept them.

"Dammit." Izuku grunted turning to the others now as he continued to use his strength to retain a gap around him. With all of others, like him, being jostled and shoved about by the crowd of students as they joined him in forming a huddled circle. "It's not villains, it's just the reporters from before!"

"Reporters?!" Kaminari shouted.

"For fuck's sake, this is all because of the press!" Jiro grumbled. "Bloody parasites."

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

"Yaoyorozu can you make one of those loudspeakers? We need to get everyone to calm down!" Izuku muttered to Yaoyorozu who was stood opposite him, even as he was suddenly shoved close to her by the jostling of the crowd, the two of them literally face to face now, mere inches apart, as more than three hundred students tried to shove and force themselves down the corridor and through the two metre wide doorway at the other end.

"I-I can do, can you make me some more room?" Yaoyorozu replied, her face going a little pink at his proximity, but her mind thankfully staying on the matter at hand.

Looking around, Izuku, could only think of one thing to do, aside from going full Titan and crushing or broiling alive everyone around him.

"Climb up on my shoulders." He said, beginning to kneel down now, and lower himself so she could climb on. The others seeing this, moved to assist by making more room around him.

"What?" Yaoyorozu gasped out, her face going very red now as she both saw what he had planned.

"You need to make yourself seen and heard, and with the amount of people around us I can't create enough space without potentially hurting people, this is the only thing I can think of." Izuku shot back impatiently. His temper was beginning to fray now, not because of his classmate though, but because of the whole situation they were now in.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

"O-Ok fine, but don't l-look up!" Yaoyorozu choked out, her face nearly as red as a tomato as Izuku shifted lower, and she used his bent knee as a platform to climb up and onto his broad shoulders, a megaphone already forming in her cupped hands as she then stood on his broad shoulders, with him standing up and bracing her ankles with his hands for extra support.

"Woah, Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari cried, looking up as the class rep now stood nearly six foot higher than most of the other students around them.

"Everyone, calm down! It's just the press!" Momo shouted into her megaphone, her boosted voice sounding out over the sound of the panicking students and the load alarm that still intermittently called for the student to evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion. "Everyone! The breach was caused by the press only, and not villains! It is nothing worth panicking over!"

Almost at once the crowd of milling students began to calm down, the sound of shouting decreasing as, Yaoyorozu once again repeated her message and called for calm, her elevated positon, loud voice, and calming words, easing the tension and unease in the packed corridor, even as the alarm was suddenly, thankfully, switched off.

"And there I was hoping for a more relaxing lunch this time," Izuku muttered to Jiro, as he continued to allow Yaoyorozu to stand on his shoulders and shout out to the crowd of calming and slowly dispersing students. With the other girl meanwhile, along with Kodai and Kaminari continuing to push outwards and give Izuku space he needed to remain stable.

"Eyes closed, Izuku." Jiro shot back, her eyes narrowed as she saw him looking over at her.

"What, it's not like I am going to try and look up Yaoyoroza's skirt," Izuku grumbled, his words still audible, both to those around him and to Yaoyorozu herself, who in return went a brighter red than before, even as she continued to talk down the crowd.

**( - )**

**(Sometime Later, Elsewhere in the School)**

"Principal, what do you think happened here?" Cementoss asked Nezu quietly, a slight frown on his grey, blocky face as he watched the Pro Hero, Power Loader, inspecting the broken latch on the door to the HR department.

"I'm not sure." Nezu replied softly, scratching his white furry chin thoughtfully as the eccentric support hero continued his inspection. "There was definitely a break in, but I'm not sure why. It could have something to do with the damage to the wall and the journalists, it would make a good enough distraction for someone to infiltrate the school. But if that was indeed the case why break into this room in particular?"

The Human Resources office was simply that, a plain and bland office. There was nothing of particular value in there, even the computers were not cutting edge but the basic kind found in any inner-city office.

"Maybe they were after the data on the computers?" Cementoss asked slowly. He was not an expert on computers, but he was aware that hacking was a thing, and that these computer ran on an internal system, ones that mean that in order to break in they needed to access the system from a port within the building

"Possibly." Nezu mused. "There is technology out there on the black market that would allow a sufficiently dedicated person to hack into the system and copy a lot of data in a short space of time."

There were people with Technopathic Quirks out in the wide world, and ones with intelligence quirks too, and these people, although not having flashy rationally powerful Quirks, could be many times more dangerous than even the most physically powerful of villains. In a digital age, people with those types of skills did very well for themselves.

"But even if that was the case, they should've have known that we have software specifically designed to counter direct attacks, and that each of our departments run on a different system." Nezu pressed on, his beady black eyes narrowing. "If they were truly trying to steal data from us, be it financial data, data on heroes, or on our students, then they would've known they would have to hit the server rooms. Then again, those rooms have far more protection that a simple office."

"Maybe they thought that this room was easier to break into, and that the tech, whatever it was they had, was good enough that they could get at our main servers regardless?" Cementoss asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to make sense of the techno babble he himself had just spouted. He didn't know himself whether it made sense or not.

"It's difficult to say. But if they were skilled enough, and bold enough, to sneak into U.A. then they must've have surely done their research. They can't have been foolish enough to think that we had such a glaring flaw in our security?" Nezu muttered. "No, it doesn't make sense. They must've have been deliberately targeting this room and the data on these computers."

"What information is even on these computers?" Cementoss asked.

"School timetables, sickness notes, records of student detentions, staff timesheets, expense sheets, the staff's car registrations and mileage claims reports, and a basic register of the students and staff at the school. There was nothing of particular value, nothing that would necessitate the effort of breaking into the school." Nezu muttered, tapping his foot on the floor absentmindedly. "Have you found anything Power Loader?"

"The lock's mechanism is not damaged or scratched, so they didn't even try to pick the lock. This has just been forced open with blunt force. There is nothing here to narrow down who did it, and I've already looked for prints. There are so many on here that find even one clear, useable set would be impossible, and that is if they even bothered to use the door handle an didn't just kick the door open, or wear gloves." Power Loader said as he stood up and stretched. "I can't tell you much more than that. Anyone could have done this."

"Maybe a student that was trying in vain to change their records?" Cementoss offered. It was unlikely but possible, there was a lot of pressure on the General Studies and Business Studies classes due to the prestigious and competitive nature of the school, not just in heroics, but in general academics too.

"Maybe, but I don't believe a student would go this far. They even broke the cameras in the hallway so they couldn't be identified, this shows a suspicious amount of forethought and planning, for something with little apparent value." Nezu frowned.

"What do you want to do then?" Cementoss asked.

"I'll check through the system and see if I can identify what they were after. I'll also check for worms, viruses and malware." Nezu said. "Other than that I'll have to think more on our next course of action, and whether changes need to be made to the school's defences, computer systems or curriculum. This break in is unusual, and definitely needs investigation."

Power Loader and Cementoss both nodded their agreement at that.

**( - )**

**AN: So not the most action packed of chapters, but important I think all the same. That said if you like action, then I've got some coming up for you soon in the next couple of chapters. Suffice to say I've ideas for how I want the next arc to go, and for those that have read my other stories, you can probably imagine what I have in mind. **

**I tend to enjoy messing with canon events, and changing them to match and follow along form other changes I've made to the story. Actions have consequences and all that, and there have certainly been some changes so far. The most obvious of which is Izuku's Quirk.**

**Other than that, thanks for reading, and please do leave a review. It is useful from a writing and planning perspective to hear what people think. It helps me going forward, and I do in fact read every review I get, even the nasty ones.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Catch you all later and stay safe out there.**

**Greed720.**


End file.
